Happy With You
by Violet Teardrops
Summary: Draco and Hermione find themselves face to face with the challenges of life. See what happens when they find happiness in each other. After Epilogue. *ON HIATUS*
1. Friends

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

The alarm clock sounded mercilessly beside me. Ron groaned.

"Shut the thing up, Hermione." I sighed, reaching from beneath the covers to turn it off. I looked at the time.

**10:30 AM**

"Bloody hell!" I yelled, jumping out of bed. "Get up, Ron, it's 10:30 already!"

Ron moaned.

"The train's leaving at exactly 11, Ron, get your arse off the bed!"

He bolted up at that. "Bloody hell, what? It's 10:30 already?"

"If you don't want the kids to miss the train..." I began, but Ron was already hurrying to one of the bathrooms to shower. Sighing, I grabbed my towel and showered in the other bathroom.

I rushed down the stairs after dressing up to get ready with breakfast.

"Morning, Mum," said Rose, already at the table with scrambled eggs and waffles. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"Where's your brother?"

"Calling Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." she said simply. We sat down and ate breakfast. Hugo joined us minutes later, and Ron came running down the stairs when we were halfway finished.

"Hey, Hugo, Rose," he said, taking his place at the table.

"Morning, Dad," said Hugo. Hugo reminded me so much of Ron at fourteen: tall, lanky, his blue eyes shining. Rose looked just like me, except she was a bit taller than I was back at sixteen. Her brown, curly hair was clipped back, and her brown eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had a late start too," said Hugo. "Lily answered the phone. Said that Aunt Ginny was rushing she kept misplacing things, and Uncle Harry was disoriented."

Ron laughed.

"Well," I said, glancing at my watch, "It's fifteen minutes to eleven, shall we go?" I magicked the plates away, tidying it up in a flash.

"Do you have everything?" asked Ron, pointing at Hugo and Rose's school trunks.

"Yeah, Dad," said Hugo, lugging it toward the door.

"Hold on...I can't find...something..." said Rose, checking her pockets.

"What is it?" I asked her. "Maybe I can help."

"No, nevermind." she said, "I found it."

"Let's go then," said Ron. We all Apparated to King's Cross Station, to find Harry and Ginny with James, Albus and Lily.

"Hey!" called Ginny, waving.

"Hey, Hermione, Ron," said Harry, as Ginny hugged me then Ron. James was helping Albus with his trunk, while Hugo, Rose and Lily were having a discussion not far away.

"You all set?" said Ginny, walking toward the barrier to Platform 9 3/4.

"Yep...had a late start actually," Ron admitted. Harry turned to the kids.

"Alright, James, you first."

James smirked as he disappeared into the wall.

"Albus, Rose, you next."

Al and Rose nervously disappeared.

"Hugo, Lily, come on," said Ginny.

Lily went in first, followed by Hugo, Harry, Ron, Ginny, then me. We appeared on the station, the train getting ready to leave.

James, Albus and Rose were already in the train.

"Bye, Mum!" said Hugo, giving me a hug.

"Bye, Hugo, take care of yourself and your cousin, okay?" I said.

"Bye, Dad!" Hugo told Ron, waving as he got on the train.

"Bye, Lily!" I waved, as Lily made her way on the train, Harry and Ginny waving at her too.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a handsome, tall man with steel grey eyes and platinum blond hair, waving goodbye to his own son as the train drove off.

Draco Malfoy caught me staring, and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

Draco had developed a friendship between me and Ginny, Harry especially, 5 years after the war, upon meeting us in a Quidditch match between the Holyhead Harpies and the Vrasta Vultures. Harry happened to be cheering on Ginny, and Draco had overheard. He made our way to us and struck up a conversation. Since then, Draco had been on better terms with me, Ginny and Harry.

_(Flashback)_

_"Oi! Potter!" called Malfoy over the loud screams of fans. Ginny was playing, and she just scored ten points for the Holyhead Harpies._

_"Malfoy?" I screamed, raising my wand, preparing to hex him._

_"Calm down, I just wanted to talk!"_

_"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Harry, obviously calmer than I was with this sudden reappearance of a school-day foe. He glanced quickly at Ginny, who was still flying in the air._

_"I didn't know your wife was a great Chaser!" said Malfoy. He didn't look like he was trying to insult her._

_"Uh...well...thanks?" said Harry, evidently astonished. "I'll tell her that..."_

_"Oh, hello, Granger!" he said, grinning at me. "Didn't see you there."_

_"Malfoy? Are you alright? Why aren't you insulting me with the usual?" He laughed._

_"I can be nice too, you know. Besides, school's over, war's over...I have nothing against you."_

_"Oh..." I said, lost for words. Was I dreaming? Since when did Malfoy propose to 'just be friends'?_

_"Merlin, Granger, I can be nice too...why is that so hard to believe?"_

_I laughed. "Maybe because you were so mean back then. Oh, and Malfoy?" He raised his eyebrow._

_"It's Weasley now." He looked shocked._

_"You married Weasley?"_

_"Yep." Harry was staring at us, weirded out by the exchange._

_"I heard you married Astoria Greengrass."_

_He sighed. "Oh yeah. Riiight. Can we not talk about that?"_

_I laughed. "Don't like the marriage?"_

_"Oh, yeah. There's been loads of problems on it. I hate it." He looked at me. "What can I call you now, since, well...Granger isn't your name anymore. I can't call you Weasley, that's just not you...I call Ronald that."_

_I grinned. "You can start calling me Hermione, Malfoy." He smirked._

_"I will if you start calling me Draco."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Ron, however, didn't like the fact that I was getting friendly with Draco.

_"That's Malfoy! C'mon, Mione, the dude who called you...you know..." _he had said. Harry and Ginny had defended him, and Ron lost the debate.

I walked over to where Draco was standing. He smiled at me, and welcomed me with a hug.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hi, Draco."

Merlin, back then, I remember, his eyes used to look coldly at me, and hatred always rolled off him when I was close. Now, though, his grey eyes were warm, like he was looking at a friend and his demeanour was lighter.

"Draco!" greeted Harry rushing over.

"Hey, Harry," he said, nodding.

"Hello, Draco," said Ginny, giving him a hug. Ron scowled, and Harry nudged him.

"How's Scorpius?" I asked.

"He's fine. Doing really well, actually, second best when it comes to academics...can't beat your daughter, though." he smirked.

"Just like us, back in the day," I smiled back. Harry laughed.

"Where's Astoria?" asked Ginny. "Isn't she here?"

"No." He stated it coldly.

"She isn't even going to wish her son goodbye?" asked Harry.

"Apparently not. She just said, _I have important thing to do. Just tell Scorpius bye."_

"Bloody witch," muttered Ginny. "Doesn't even care about her own son."

"Don't worry about it," I told him. "At least he has you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit crappy, this is a starter chapter, after all. Ok, let me explain first. I know i said it's a Dramione story...why is she with Ron? Well, my dears, that will be stated in the next chapter.**

**Sorry, but don't worry, I'll post the next chapter soon!**

**Merry Christmas to you all, please review, no flames.**


	2. Ruins

****

**A/N: ok, I I owe you people an explanation. Since this is set after the epilogue, you can be sure that Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Lily, Hugo and James are there, and you can bet that Hermione married Ron, Harry married Ginny and Draco married Astoria.**

**But, since this is, after all, a Dramione fic...**

**I won't give away too much. It'll ruin the story. Just please keep reading and reviewing!**

**So, as I promised, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

Ron glanced at his watch. "I have to go now, love. Joining Harry on a mission."

"Again?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah...apparently some Dark Wizard git has been killing too many Muggles in his vicinity...torturing Muggleborns...you know the kind."

"Where?"

"In Wales. I can't guarantee I'll be home tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow evening."

I sighed. Ron's job as an Auror brought him everywhere...he wouldn't return for days. All four of us - Me, Ron, Harry and Draco - we all had jobs in the Ministry for Magic, but Harry's and Ron's was the most dangerous. I was in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, while Draco was the Junior Assistant to the Minister. Harry and Ron were Aurors. They _always _had some Dark Wizard to follow, I worried constantly for them.

Not only was I worried for Ron's safety, I was worried for Harry's, as well. Both always had to risk their lives finding Dark Wizards and destroying them. I hated his job, everytime I have to worry if I'll ever see him alive again.

"Is Harry coming?"

"As always."

I frowned. I'm totally sure Ginny was worried too.

"Alright. Just be careful, okay?" I told him, as he walked out the front door.

"I will." He said, as he Disapparated.

"Love you."

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_

"I'm going to be late tonight." Astoria told me, picking up her purse. I was in my office, and she had enough nerve to litter her things around the place. _My _place.

"Again?" I asked. "Where?"

"Off to Theo's. You remember Theo, right? Theodore Nott." a small smile appeared on her lips as she said that.

I didn't like that. "Yeah. What are you doing with him?"

"He's...a client of mine. I have to fix up some papers for him, but it's pretty complicated, I might be late."

Her voice was shaking.

I sighed. _Fifth night in a row._

"Alright."

She smiled, a sickly sweet, gloating smile, and kissed my forehead. She waved at me as she Disapparated.

Merlin, she's a real brat.

I slumped in my chair, pausing to organize my thoughts. I set aside some of the reports I'd been working on, they could wait. I had to admit, being the Junior Assistant to the Minister was a really difficult job, but I got it done.

Now, where was I?

Five nights in a row. She's been late for five damn nights in a row.

Always going to the same place. Always coming home the same time. Always using the same pitiful excuse.

There has to be something there. Something...something...

_Alright. Maybe good old Theo might fancy a visit from an old friend._

_

* * *

_

_Ginny Weasley_

"Again?" I asked.

"Yep. Ron and I are hunting down another Dark Wizard. So many people just can't get rid of what Voldemort started, can they?" Harry said, shrugging into his jacket. He was an Auror. I was very proud of him for achieving that, but...

It just worried me to know he's risking his life someplace he shouldn't be. Risking his life fighting some git who can't get it into their sick head that there as some people out in the world, with families to come back to, loved ones who are worried for them...

"Where? Will you be back early?" I asked again. I was really, really worried.

It must have been evident on my face, because Harry neared me, and I buried my head in his shoulder.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry."

"I just worry for you. I don't know if you'll ever be home again."

He looked at me, his eyes fixed lovingly on me.

"Ginny, the only reason why I come home is you. The only reason why I'm still alive is you. I love you, and I couldn't bear to leave you now. You're the one that keeps me going. You," he smirked, "and the kids."

I laughed, out of tension rather than humor.

"Just be safe, okay?"

He kissed me tenderly.

"I always am."

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_

_Theodore Nott's house. Theodore Nott's house._

I concentrated really hard as I felt darkness engulf me, a sudden tightness squeezed my lungs.

As soon as it started, it stopped, and my feet felt the ground.

I stood behind a tree, a house a few yards away from me. The sky was darkening, it was almost nighttime.

I heard two people exit through the front door, and I hid behind the tree.

"Are you sure about this?" a high-pitched, male voice spoke.

"Positive." a female voice, Astoria's, replied. The man must be Theo.

They walked into my line of sight, and I saw him holding her hand.

"You sure Draco is alright with this?"

She leaned up and kissed him. Rage erupted within me. I drew my wand, ready to strike.

"He doesn't even know."

"Oh, don't I?" I growled, leaving my hiding place.

Astoria screamed in shock. "_Draco? _You - "

"_Stupefy!_" I yelled, Stunning Theo in his tracks. He dropped to the ground. I pointed my wand at her.

"Thought I would never find out, did you? _Did you?_" My hand met with her cheek, and the next thing I knew she was whimpering in pain.

"No, Draco, it's not what you think - "

"Shut up!" I yelled, and she silenced at once, cowering away from me.

"Did you really think I was that stupid? I would let you get away without finding out?"

"No, Draco, please, _please -_"

Another blow.

"I _trusted _you! You're my wife, Astoria! I've been with you for nearly 25 years! You actually had enough nerve to _cheat _on me? On _me?_"

"Please, Draco -"

"We're through."

"What?" she asked, tears pouring down her eyes.

"We're _done. _I've had it with you. Twenty five years, all you've ever done was cause me pain. You don't support me or your son when we need you. You come home late every single day, just for me to find out that you're cheating on me. You're never _there!_ All you care about is yourself! We're through, you hear me, _through_!"

"No! Draco, I love you!"

I turned away from her. "You never loved me. All you loved was yourself."

She was crying.

"I'm going to Hermione to file our papers for divorce. That's what you wanted all along, isn't it? Isn't that why you cheated on me? Well, now you're getting what you wanted."

"No, Draco, no, please - "

But I didn't linger long enough to hear her plea. I Disapparated, rage threatening to engulf me.

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

I was wasting my time. I couldn't think of anything to do. Bored out of my wits, I decided to owl the kids.

I was just searching my room for parchment when a loud crack sounded in my lving room. I grabbed my wand and sprinted down the stairs. I was expecting some Dark Wizard, so I was totally surprised to find Draco standing in the middle of the living room.

"What the hell, Draco? What are you doing here?"

He looked enraged, close to tears even. I softened.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

He sniffed. "Astoria's cheating on me."

"Oh, Draco, I'm - "

"Don't say it."

"What?"

"I know what you're going to say. Don't say it."

"Why not?"

"Because," he smiled, "I'm mighty glad to be rid of her."

"I don't understand."

"I came to you, because I want to file for a divorce."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"A divorce? Draco, now? What about you son? I'm sure Scorpius wouldn't want his parents to seperate..."

He seemed, well, _happy._

"I think you should ask Scorpius his opinion first...the boy is sixteen after all."

Draco made to answer, when a silver light bounced into my living room, taking the form of Harry's stag.

"Hermione, come to St. Mungo's _now. _It's Ron."

* * *

**A/N: ooh, what's going to happen? dun-dun-dun!**

**Sorry for the cliffie, I just thought it was more appropriate. Anyway, what did happen to Ron?**

**Read and Review to find out!**


	3. Grief

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: ok, here's the next chapter. What on earth happened to Ron anyway?**

**Read to find out! Review please!**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

"He's in there," said the nurse, oblivious to my nervousness.

"What happened to him? What's wrong?" I asked, hysteria building.

Just then, Ginny appeared, her face swollen and blotchy, tears pouring down her face.

"Hermione…" she said, hugging me, hiccupping.

"What happened? Where's Ron? WHAT EFFING HAPPENED?"

"He's…gone. 'Mione, he's…dead."

The world came crashing down at those words. Suddenly, something within me snapped, and I started screaming. I pushed Ginny away and ran into the room.

Harry was there, standing beside the body of his dead friend.

Our dead friend.

My best friend.

My husband.

"NO!" I screamed, not wanting to believe what my eyes were seeing. Harry hugged me, tears falling down his own face.

"NO! RON! NO, PLEASE!" I was struggling against Harry's grip, trying to break free.

Rose and Hugo came bursting in, along with James, Albus and Lily. Even Scorpius was there too.

"NO! NO, DAD!" screamed Hugo.

"NO! NOT RON! NO!" I turned to see Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley family, all looking pale and close to tears. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into Mr. Weasley's chest. Fleur was crying softly while Bill was stroking her hair. Ginny was crying while Draco whispered words of comfort, and Scorpius was comforting Rose. Angelina was crying and George was soothing her. Even Victoire was crying, and Teddy held her steady.

"NO! RON! WHY?" I screamed, crying.

Harry let go of me, while I approached Ron. He was very still, and pale…almost like he was just sleeping.

Draco walked toward me, while Ginny continued sobbing in Harry's arms.

"Shh, Hermione, don't cry…" he whispered, and I turned to bury my face in his chest.

"He's gone," I whispered, choking back tears, while Draco was comforting me.

"He's gone forever." I said, waiting for the tears to spill over.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_

I'd never seen her so broken. As she cried endlessly in my arms, I looked back at our Hogwarts days…

She was never this broken. Not even when I called her Mudblood for the first time. Not even when Cedric Diggory died. Not even when Sirius Black was killed by Aunt Bellatrix. Not even when Dumbledore died. Not even when Fred Weasley died during the war.

No, never. She was never as broken as this.

When she'd sobered up, (which, I had to add, was 5 hours later) she bravely asked Harry how Ron had died.

"Well…see, we didn't really think he'd have minions, like Voldemort had Death Eaters," I winced when he mentioned it, "So it was just me, Ron, Kingsley, and a few others. There was only 10 of us, and 15 of them. It wasn't much, I know, but we were still outnumbered. His name was Rembrandt. Rembrandt's minions seemed to know us – well, who wouldn't? – And some git was taunting Ron about you. And Ron, well, you know Ron. He didn't like that. He told him to back off, but he just kept taunting…and…well, Ron wasn't paying attention…he just…he got hit." Harry's eyes teared up, and Ginny and Hermione burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I wasn't able to defend him."

"And get yourself killed too?" asked Ginny. "No, I don't think so."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

She sniffed. "It's not your fault, Harry."

"But it is! I didn't save him…"

"You couldn't have saved him…you had too much on your hands. Besides, I wouldn't want to lose my best friend too." At that, she burst out crying again.

_5 days later…_

We were in one of the gardens at Malfoy Manor. Everyone was quiet, contemplating Ron Weasley's death.

Hermione was beside me, unable to cry anymore. Her eyes had dark circles underneath; she hadn't slept for days.

Harry and Ginny looked worse. Ginny didn't have the drive to dress up beautifully anymore, and Harry's eyes were bloodshot.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to commemorate the life of Ronald Bilius Weasley. May I call on his wife to give a heartfelt speech about this wonderful man who passed on so early in his life." Hermione stood up.

"Good luck, Hermione."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks."

She made her way to the front. She didn't speak, and it was silent. After a few moments, she spoke, her voice strained with emotion.

"I first met Ron on the train to Hogwarts. I also met Harry then, they both were sharing a compartment. I had been staring at him...I told him he had dirt on his nose, just in case he caught me staring.

In Second Year, I remember that time when Draco Malfoy called me a Mudblood." she looked at me, a sad smile on her face. "He wanted to hex Draco, but his wand wasn't in the best shape, and the spell backfired on him instead.

In Fourth Year, I remembered the Yule Ball. Ron and Harry didn't have a date then yet. I was hoping Ron would ask me, but he didn't. So when Viktor Krum had asked, I took the opportunity. Turns out, I made a huge mistake, since Ron actually did ask me to the Ball." She gasped, tears threatening to fall again.

"In Sixth Year, he had his first kiss and girlfriend. But, unfortunately, that was not me. That was Lavender Brown, and I was absolutely heartbroken. Then they broke up, and things returned to normal between us.

"Then I remembered when we didn't go back to school. We were camping, and Ron was angry. He left us. I was devastated." She started crying.

"I don't want to talk about that. After that, we got together. 5 years later, we got married, had two beautiful kids. Life was perfect for us. We had everything we could want, and more. We reconciled with old enemies," she glanced at me, "Our bonds with friends, and with each other, grew stronger than ever."

She stopped. Everyone was crying. I had shed a few tears, too. Ginny was sobbing loudly in Harry's arms, and Mrs. Weasley had fainted.

"I would m-miss him more th-than I can say..." she looked up to the heavens. "R-ron, i-if y-you can h-hear me...I j-just w-want you to kn-know th-that I l-love you...s-so...m-much..." she could speak no more. She went back to her seat, and I put my arms around her. She buried her face in my shoulder, crying.

Sniffles could be heard in the background. Suddenly, George Weasley stood up, wiped away some tears, and started clapping. The guests soon followed. Indeed, Hermione's speech was something all would remember.

"Thanks you, Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

A few more people spoke, including Harry and Ginny, some of Ron's brothers and his children. After the procession, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, me, and all the Weasleys' left to bury Ron.

Hermione cried the entire trip to the cemetery. She cried even harder when he was buried.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," I whispered to her as she cried. "Really I am."

She looked up at me and smiled, despite the grief. "Th-thanks, Draco."

* * *

**A/N: aww...sniff...that was so sad.**

**Please tell me what you think...the next chapter will be up soon enough.**

**Thanks a lot.**


	4. Triumph and Memories

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I'm real sorry if the last chapter was crappy or too short. Hopefully this'll make up for it.**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

The alarm clock rang hours ago. I'd been awake two hours before it rang. I didn't bother getting up just yet. I looked at the clock.

**1:45 PM**

When the clock rang, I half-expected Ron to say 'shut the thing up' when I became aware of the empty space beside me.

_He's gone. _I repeated over and over. Tears welled up in my eyes. This had been going on for two weeks.

The kids had gone back to school, but I decided to take two months off from work. I couldn't accept the fact that Ron wasn't here anymore.

Harry, Ginny and Draco hang around my house often, trying to fill in the space Ron had left.

Lazily, I got up and took my morning shower.

After dressing, I made my way down to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, so I was surprised to have Ginny and Harry in my kitchen.

"Morning, Hermione," said Ginny, flipping over a pancake.

"Hey, Harry, Ginny," I said, bewildered. "What are you two doing here?"

"We thought you might need some company," said Harry. I smiled.

"Draco said he'll be down here at...maybe 2," said Ginny, serving up the pancakes on my plate. "You don't mind if Harry and I leave you alone with him, do you? We just wanted...some time to ourselves." She giggled.

I frowned. "Ugh! No more! I don't want to hear it!"

Harry laughed. "Okay, we won't fill you in on what we'll be doing..."

"Well? Do you mind?" said Ginny.

"Alright, fine. Go ahead, it's fine."

Suddenly, three raps came to the door.

"That must be Draco, I'll get it." I stood up and opened the door.

There was Draco standing on my front porch, looking very, very happy.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, beaming. I gestured for him to come in.

"What's gotten into you, Draco? Stop smiling so much, it's freaking me out," I said, though I was smiling.

All of a sudden, Draco picked me up and twirled me around.

"Hey! Put me down!" I said, laughing. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Astoria and I are finally divorced. We had the hearing this morning, and the divorce petition was granted."

"You must feel totally liberated."

He grinned. "I am. And guess what else?" he said, as we walked into the living room.

"What?" asked Harry, slumped lazily on the couch.

"I have full custody over Scorpius."

"That's wonderful news!" squealed Ginny.

"Isn't it?" I said.

"Congratulations, mate," said Harry, thumping Draco on the back. He waved his wand. Four goblets and a bottle of Firewhisky floated into view. Harry poured Firewhisky into each of our goblets and said, "To a new beginning for each of us."

"To friendship," said Ginny.

"To life," I said.

"To love," said Draco, and we all drank.

"Well," said Harry, draining his goblet, "Ginny and I should be going now. We have...important things to do back home." Ginny giggled.

"Ugh, gross!" said Draco, covering his ears. "Don't say anything anymore!"

We all laughed. Draco and I walked Ginny and Harry out the door.

"Bye, guys!" said Ginny, and they Disapparated.

"I don't want to know what they're up to," said Draco, "But I think I already do."

I laughed. "Neither do I," I said, walking back inside the house.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I'd been putting this off for as long as I could, but I don't think there's any point in putting it off any further."

"What?" I asked, confused.

She sighed again. "I'm going to sort through Ron's things. Give away those we won't need."

"Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, right after the burial..." I stopped. She was tearing up again.

"Aww, Hermione, what did I say?"

"It's nothing," she said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," I said, approaching her. "Come here." I hugged her.

"I just miss him so much," she said, sobbing.

"I know how that feels," I said, patting her on the back. "When Mum died, I felt as if I lost some part of me."

She hiccupped.

"But that's how life goes," I whispered. "Besides, he didn't really leave you. He's still here, somewhere, in your heart."

She smiled. "Just like your Mum is still with you."

I smiled back. "Exactly."

She pulled away, drying her eyes. "Okay. Thanks, Draco, for just being here. I need someone right now."

"No problem."

She smiled weakly, then went up the stairs. She came back down with a box in her hands.

"All his old things are in here. I'm going to start from here, going on until his most recent possessions." She sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Do you want me to help?" I offered.

"No, it's alright. Just don't leave me alone right now," she said. Slowly, she took the lid off the box, then gasped when she saw what was inside.

It was Ron's old school things, back when we were still in Hogwarts. She sniffled, but the tears did not fall. One by one, she took the items out, sorting them in piles.

I watched her as she sorted them out.

Her brown eyes were filled with a mysterious sadness; it did not sparkle.

Her top lip quivered as she bit her bottom lip.

Her cheeks were pale, not the normal rosy ones they used to be.

She looked so...sad.

Suddenly, the tears started falling again. I looked back to see what made her cry.

It was a faded old photograph of the three of them, her, Ron and Harry. They were, it seemed, in their Sixth Year.

I never liked recalling my Sixth Year. It was a terrible time for me.

But here, they looked so happy, so content.

"Please don't cry, Hermione," I said, kneeling down beside her.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "I just can't help myself. It just hurts so much," she continued, pushing the box away from her.

"You're not ready to do this yet," I told her, taking the photo from her hands and placing it back inside the box.

"I am," she insisted.

"You're not," I said firmly, waving my wand. The lid floated on top of the box again.

"I am!" she said furiously.

"Hermione, listen to me. You'll never finish this; you'll just keep crying over and over again. You're not ready yet."

"I am -"

"You're not. You haven't let go yet. I know you haven't. Let it go first. Take time."

She sighed, defeated. She flicked her wand and made the box disappear. A dull thud from upstairs told me she put it back where it belongs.

"You're right. Time does heal everything, anyway."

I smiled. "Exactly."

"I'll just look through it when I'm ready." She smiled back.

"So," I said, glancing at my watch, "It's 4:35...we still have some time. What else do you want to do?"

"I've no idea."

"I know!" she exclaimed, "Let's go out."

"What?"

"Let's go out. You know, have dinner or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally sure. I'll just change what I'm wearing," she muttered, running up the stairs.

After 10 minutes, she came back down, wearing jeans and a long sleeved black stretch cotton shirt.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a nice, crisp white shirt, with a black vest over it. I looked overdressed. Not my fault I was brought up to look good all the time.

"I look overdressed," I chuckled, voicing my thought aloud.

"No, you're fine," she assured me. We walked out the house, and she locked it, muttering incantations under her breath as she did so.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked, taking my hand.

"Surprise me."

She smiled, then we Disapparated.

* * *

**A/N: oh...how touching, don't you think?**

**okay, let me clarify...technically, they're NOT on a date. This is NOT a date. They're just having dinner together, as friends.**

**Review please, and no flames!**


	5. Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_

Darkness surrounded us for a second, and then my feet hit the ground.

"Here we are," said Hermione.

I looked up. We were standing in front a tiny Muggle coffee shop. There were shelves filled with books, so I guessed it was a quiet, solitary kind of place.

"This is my favorite coffee shop," said Hermione, as I opened the door for her. I stood next to her as she ordered two cups of coffee. Then, we took a seat next to one of the shelves.

"It's Muggle, but it's quiet," I told her, glancing around at one or two Muggles that were sitting a small distance away from us. "I like it."

She smiled. "I knew you would." She sighed. "I go to this place all the time, especially when I need some peace and quiet." She clutched the hot mug for comfort.

We were silent for a while, but not the awkward kind. It was a relaxed, comfortable silence. That is what is so interesting about being with Hermione. You don't always have to talk when you're with her.

"It sort of reminds me of the times when I would escape the boys and head to the library," she said.

I chuckled. "Reminds me of the times when I would escape Pansy and head to the library."

She grinned, then frowned. "Why did you marry Astoria anyway? I mean, there are a lot of other girls out there…like Pansy…" she paused. "Then again, Pansy wasn't much of a good choice…"

I laughed. "I only married Astoria because I had to."

"What, you mean like, arranged marriage, or something?"

"Yes." She looked bewildered.

"You see, my parents had to choose a suitable bride for me before I turned eighteen…you know, Pureblooded and Slytherin and all that crap…

There were only a small number of Pureblooded Slytherin families to choose from. I didn't know them all, and that gave me Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass.

Now my parents didn't want me to marry Millicent – good thing, too, neither did I – so, initially, they chose Pansy. Oh, how thrilled they were when they heard I'd taken Pansy to the Yule Ball…and then things got rough for me and Pansy. Then Pansy got betrothed to someone else, boy, was I glad to get rid of her.

And so, that left me with Daphne. Daphne was already betrothed to some French git, so the Greengrasses chose Astoria.

I married Astoria, hoping we could make it work, my parents' hopeful that the Pureblooded Malfoy line will continue. Well, you know what happened. We had Scorpius, and life was okay for a while…" I trailed off.

"Were you happy?" she asked.

"No," I answered. "But the only decision I will never regret is having my son. He's the light against the shadow."

She smiled, then patted my hand. "You are a wonderful father."

"Thanks," I told her. "I tried to be a good father, since my father never was much of a father."

I looked at her. "Why did you marry Ron?"

She looked down, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it…" I began, but she cut me off.

"No, it's alright." She sighed. "I married him because I loved him.

Ever since we were eleven, I'd loved him, even if he was really mean to me. We were very different, always arguing about everything."

I laughed. "I'd witnessed a lot of that."

"But, you see, I only argued with him since I knew that no matter what, we'd always forgive each other. He was my best friend."

She smiled at me, then sipped some of her coffee. Then she chuckled.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"That time when Harry, Ron and I were on the run. We just escaped from Bill and Fleur's wedding, then I brought them to a small Muggle coffee shop. Ron said the coffee was revolting." She laughed quietly.

We heard the door open, and we looked up to find two men in long, dark cloaks, one shorter than the other, enter the coffee shop.

Apprehensive, I drew out my wand. Hermione did the same.

Suddenly, a loud bang resounded through the coffee shop. The Muggles inside ran screaming, before they were hit by Stunning Spells.

A jet of green light whizzed past me to hit Hermione. I pushed her out of the way, knocking down the table.

Propelled by rage that Hermione missed death by inches, I yelled, "_Stupefy!_" and the shorter man crumpled to the floor, hitting his head on a broken table. The other man glanced at his companion, then shot a Full Body-Bind Curse at me. I deflected it, and Hermione screamed, "_Stupefy!_" And the man dropped to the floor.

I ran toward Hermione, who was trembling all over.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as she pulled me into a vice-tight hug.

"That was so scary," she whimpered.

"We have to call Harry," I said, "before they wake up."

She nodded, still shaking. She waved her wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum."_

Her silver otter burst from the tip of her wand. It floated in front of her, awaiting instructions.

"Go to Harry. Tell him to come to the small coffee shop near my house, immediately. There's been an attack on us."

The silver otter nodded once, then swam off gracefully into the night.

"You're shaking," I told her, as she buried her face in my chest.

"I w-was s-so scared," she said, and I realized she was crying. "I-if you'd b-been killed…"

"But I wasn't, was I?" I told her, wiping away her tears. Her once pale cheeks caught a little color as I brushed the tears away.

Just then, Harry, Kingsley, Bill and George arrived.

"I was at the Order meeting," panted Harry, catching his breath as Kingsley and Bill tied up the two men, "when your Patronus came, Hermione. You said 'us', so I figured you were with Draco…and I was right," he said, looking at me. "But what happened?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, shaking her head. "We were just having a conversation when they attacked us…"

"Tell me what happened from the time we left you."

"We were going through Ron's old stuff, then I started crying because I remembered the olden days...Draco told me I wasn't ready to look through Ron's stuff yet, so we decided to have some coffee...we were just having a conversation when these two came..." said Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione, Draco," called George. "I think you'd know these two."

We approached the men, Hermione clutching my arm and Harry's arm tightly, and she gasped when she saw who they were.

"Goyle?" She said, shocked. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief, and I was speechless. The men were stirring.

"Draco..." Goyle said, looking at me, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it...We were Imperiused..."

"This is Goyle's son," said George. "Graduated 5 years back."

"He was in Vic's batch?" asked Bill.

"Apparently," George sighed.

"I didn't mean to..." repeated Goyle, "I was Imperiused...I'm sorry, so sorry..."

I put a hand on Goyle's shoulder. "I know you didn't mean it."

"Do you know who Imperiused you?" asked Harry.

"I dunno...she was wearing a mask..."

"She?" asked Hermione, her eyebrows raising.

"Yes," said Goyle. "We dunno who she was...but she seemed to know us, like we'd gone to Hogwarts together..."

"You don't think it was Pansy, do you?" whispered Hermione, gripping my arm tighter.

"I don't think so, Pansy's happy where she is, she doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

"I wonder..." said Hermione. "Do you think it was Astoria?"

* * *

**A/N: is it really Astoria? ooh...dun-dun!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, your reviews make my day!**

**I'm so sorry if I didn't update yesterday! The Internet was disconnected from my house for a few days, and I was so totally pissed.**

**Anyways, keep reviewing!**


	6. Arguments and Surprises

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Hermione Granger_

The days passed by uneventfully. We'd been trying to get an answer out of Goyle, but he couldn't remember who she was. Harry'd given up, exasperated. We tried not to let the issue get to us, but sending one of Draco's old friends to kill us?

Very stressing.

These past few days ended in nothing but arguments. Harry and Ginny argued over why someone had attempted to kill us. Ginny said it was plain jealousy, Harry thought it was something evil.

Pretty silly, right?

Draco and I had argued over _who _attempted to kill us. Draco couldn't offer anyone in mind, and I kept arguing it was Pansy.

Also very silly.

But as we could find no answers, the strain was starting to tell. Ginny had sided with me on the argument, adding that Pansy was just jealous...of what, I had no idea. Harry sided with Draco, saying whoever it was, it was not Pansy. It was someone evil.

You can see how stressed we are, arguing over stupid things.

Still, I couldn't help myself. My stubborn consciousness did not want to give in.

"I still think it was Pansy," I told Draco one morning, while we were at Harry and Ginny's house. Harry and Ginny invited us over for the day. Harry was out buying groceries, but he'd be back after an hour. Harry and Ginny had given up their argument long before we had.

"It was not Pansy, I'm telling you," said Draco.

Oh, great, they're starting again," Ginny mumbled, unaware I heard her.

"I know it's Pansy...I can feel it," I insisted.

"For the umpteenth time, Hermione, it wasn't."

"Who else can it be then?" I asked.

Draco paid no attention to the question. "Why do you keep accusing her?"

"Why do you keep defending her?" I shot back.

He was silent. I gasped. "You still like her!" I said.

"Please, Hermione, we're not seventeen anymore. I'm just saying Pansy's too stupid to do anything like that to us."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Hermione..." she said, "you're not..._jealous..._are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Oh, great, the signature smirk of Draco Malfoy back from the past...scary," I said, waving my hands.

"C'mon, Hermione, just answer the damn question," said Ginny, getting impatient.

"I'm not seventeen anymore!" I cried. "Of course I'm not jealous! I'm a grown woman for crying out loud! You're being immature!"

"Oh, _I'm_ being immature?" sneered Ginny. "You're calling me immature?"

"What's going on?" said Harry, appearing in the doorway.

"She's barking mad, is what's going on! Act your own age, Hermione!" said Ginny.

"I'm barking mad? _Act your own age_?" I snapped. "Who are you, my mother?"

"Going to play like a little girl, then, eh, Hermione?" yelled Ginny, taking a step forward.

"Don't you dare start on her, Ginny!" said Draco, glaring at Ginny. I was too mad to notice the affection behind the gesture.

"Don't yell at my wife!" growled Harry, understanding what was going on.

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled Draco, stepping forward.

"Don't you dare hurt Harry!" screeched Ginny, lunging at Draco.

"You stay away from Draco!" I yelled, locking Ginny in my grip.

"Let go of Ginny, Hermione!" said Harry, taking a step toward me.

"Touch Hermione and you're dead, Potter," drawled Draco, death-glaring at Harry.

"Reverting back to old ways, then, are we, Malfoy?"

I had had enough.

"Stop it! All of you, STOP IT!"

Silence.

"What are we doing?" I said. "We're being stupid. All of us. Look at us. What are we arguing about, Harry?"

He looked bemused. "I...I've no idea."

I looked at Draco. "What were we fighting about, Draco?"

"I don't really remember..." he trailed off.

"Ginny, do you remember what we were fighting about?"

She looked at me. "I...no, I can't..."

"You see?" I said, shaking my head. "We're being stupid. Immature. Silly." I turned to Draco. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started it. I should've respected your opinion."

He looked at me. I could recognize the old spark in his eyes from back in our Hogwarts days. "I'm sorry too. I should've listened to your views instead of forcing upon you mine."

"I'm sorry, too," said Ginny, hugging me. "I shouldn't have called you jealous. That was very immature of me."

"Sorry, Draco," said Harry, looking apologetically at Draco. "I didn't really mean to almost hit you. I was mad."

"So, are we all forgiven?" I said gently.

"Forgiven," said Draco.

"Forgiven," said Harry.

"Forgiven," said Ginny.

I hugged Ginny tightly. "I'm really sorry, Ginny," I whispered in her ear.

"S'okay," she muttered, laughing slightly. "Makes me remember the good old days."

I walked over to Harry, and also hugged him. "Sorry, Hermione," he said. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's fine, Harry," I assured him. "You were just trying to protect Ginny." He smiled.

I gave Draco a hug, too. "I'm really, truly sorry, Hermione," he said, hiding his face in my hair. "Really I am."

"It's alright, Draco. I'm sorry too."

"Not just for that, though," he said. "For the times I'd hurt you back in Hogwarts. For the times I'd called you Mudblood. Really, I'm so very sorry."

"Where did all that come from?" I giggled.

"I've no idea," said Draco, then he started laughing. Harry and Ginny, listening the whole time, laughed along too. Draco coughed himself to seriousness.

"No, really," he insisted. "I really am sorry."

"Merlin, Draco," I said, "I'd forgiven you already a really long time ago."

"Okay, okay!" said Ginny. "I'm getting older here!"

Harry embraced Ginny. "Oh, c'mon, Ginny, no matter how old you get, I'll always love you."

Ginny giggled, then kissed him.

"Ugh," muttered Draco, shielding his eyes, while I laughed, "And to think in the 41 years I'd been in this world I'd get used to it."

"Oh, hey, what date is it today?" asked Ginny.

I glanced at the calendar. "September 19."

Harry, Ginny and Draco exchanged glances.

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "What am I missing?"

Draco laughed. "Come on, Hermione, don't tell me you don't know what day it is today!" Harry and Ginny were laughing quietly.

"What? It's Sept - oh."

With a snap, I remembered what day it was today.

_My birthday._

"We got you!" said Harry, laughing. "Happy Birthday, Hermione!"

Draco and Ginny were laughing as well. "We had it all planned out. We just had to get you to remember what day it was today...and we got you," said Ginny. "So, let's go out."

I blushed. "Can't we just stay here for my birthday? Have dinner or something?"

Ginny frowned. "Have dinner? Seriously? You're making me feel old. Come on! Let's go out, just like seventeen again!"

"Yeah, Hermione," said Draco, "Live a little. We're getting older, not younger."

"Let go once in a while," said Harry.

Finally, I gave in. "Oh, alright! You win!"

"Perfect! I know just the place," said Ginny. She turned to me. "Go home. Change into something...prettier. No, I have a better idea. I'll come with you." She took my hand, ready to Disapparate.

"You two go on," said Harry. "We'll be here waiting for you."

"You change into something nice too, Harry," said Ginny. Harry looked down at what he was wearing. He was wearing faded old blue jeans and a sweater.

Draco, on the other hand, looked absolutely handsome in a pale blue collared shirt, with a black vest on top of it. His silver tie was tucked neatly. He was wearing black pants, too formal for everyday wear.

Then again, this was Draco. Always looking handsome at every occasion...

_Snap out of it, Hermione. You shouldn't be thinking like that. You're a married woman!_

But then, Ron was dead.

"Draco will help you," said Ginny. "He looks perfect. You do not. Draco, help Harry, would you?"

Oh, Merlin. We must be going someplace formal.

Draco smirked. He walked toward me, seeing my expression, and hugged me.

"It'll be perfect, Hermione. You'll see," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: ooh...what place does Ginny have in mind? And why does Hermione think of Draco that way?**

**Yes, they're headed somewhere.**

**Please read and review as always. Your reviews make my day.**

**Have a great day and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	7. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

"I swear, Hermione, you could pass as twenty again," said Ginny, as she helped me with my make-up. I insisted I did not need any make-up, but she wouldn't stand to hear my claims.

"And you could too," I said, pointing to the dress she was wearing. It was my birthday, and Harry, Draco, and Ginny pitched in to get me to a fancy restaurant. that's what I _thought._

Great.

I stood up as soon as Ginny finished with me. I was wearing a short green sleeveless frou-frou dress with a silver bow at the side of my waist. I wobbled a little in the heels Ginny made me wear; I didn't usually wear heels. Ginny had tied my hair into an elegant half-pony, letting my curls frame my face. I must say...I really could pass for twenty again.

"Can't I just wear wedges, Ginny? I feel really uncomfortable right now..." I muttered, trying to stand.

"No, it doesn't look elegant," said Ginny, brushing her own hair, then applying a little lip gloss. She was wearing a bright, scarlet one strap a-line dress, with a golden belt at her waist. She was wearing strappy heels.

She turned to me. "You'll love what we've done for you, Hermione, I just know it," she said, hugging me. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," I said, letting go of her. I took her hand. "C'mon then, let's go."

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_

We were waiting outside one of the ballrooms of Malfoy Manor for Hermione and Ginny. Harry and I had invited some of our old Hogwarts friends, and a few relatives. They all happily agreed to come, to make Hermione happy, of course. I glanced at the guest list to see if everyone was here.

**Guest List:**

**Bell, Katie  
Chang, Cho  
Finnigan, Seamus & Lavender  
Jordan, Lee  
Longbottom, Neville & Hannah  
Lupin, Teddy  
Malfoy, Draco & Scorpius  
Patil, Parvati & Padma  
Potter, Harry & Ginny, James, Albus, Lily  
Scamander, Rolf & Luna, Lorcan, Lysander  
Shacklebolt, Kingsley  
Spinnet, Alicia  
Thomas, Dean  
Tonks, Andromeda  
Weasley, Arthur & Molly  
Weasley, Bill & Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis  
Weasley, Charlie  
Weasley, George & Angelina, Fred, Roxanne  
Weasley, Hermione & Rose, Hugo  
Wood, Oliver  
Zabini, Blaise**

I looked around. Everyone was here, except Ginny and Hermione. We had all planned this for days, mostly because we thought Hermione needed a little joy in her life, what with the death of Ron.

"Where are they?" said Harry, glancing at his own guest list anxiously.

"Calm down, Harry. Technically, this was Ginny's idea. I don't think she'd run out on us," I smirked.

Harry ignored me. He was staring into the darkness, looking for some sign of movement.

"I'm going back in," I told him. "When they arrive, let them in. You know the plan."

He nodded, and I walked back into the ballroom. People were sitting at tables, chatting with one another. I could see James, Teddy, Lysander and Lorcan standing by the punch bowl, chatting with each other. Scorpius was sitting with Rose, Albus, Hugo and Lily. I raised my eyebrows, looking at the resemblance.

They reminded me of myself, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny when we were still at Hogwarts.

Scorpius, tall, handsome, his blond hair fringed across his grey eyes, just like mine.

Rose, pretty, her brown curls as long as Hermione's, her chocolate eyes sparkling, just like Hermione's.

Albus, his black hair sticking up at the back, his green eyes just like Harry's.

Hugo, tall, lanky, his red hair messy, blue eyes darting everywhere, just like Ron's.

Lily, long, red hair almost to her waist, brown eyes just like Ginny's.

I laughed quietly to myself.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and I held my breath.

Hermione looked extremely beautiful. She could pass as twenty again, looking just like she did when we were younger. You could never have guessed she just turned 42. I blinked my eyes, just to make sure I was seeing right.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone said, surprising Hermione, in a good way, of course. She looked at everything we'd done with amazement, tears sparkling in her eyes. Harry and Ginny walked over to stand beside me, staring at Hermione with great affection.

"I told you she'd like it," Ginny whispered to Harry.

Hermione walked over to us. "You did all this for me?"

"Well, not really..." Ginny shrugged.

"You know what I mean," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. Suddenly, she flung herself at us, bringing us together in a group hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Happy birthday, Hermione," said Mrs, Weasley, approaching us to give Hermione a hug.

"Happy birthday, Mum," said Hugo, letting his mother hug him.

"Happy birthday, Mother," said Rose, her eyes also sparkling with unshed tears. She hugged her mother tightly, and I chuckled at the resemblance. Hermione could be hugging her doppelganger for all you knew.

Everyone took turns in giving Hermione a hug while greeting her Happy Birthday. She hugged Lavender like they were best friends, as if she never hated her for dating Ron. Even Scorpius did his turn, hugging her graciously as if she was his own mother.

_What are you talking about? Hermione is not Scorpius' mother...don't think like that._

Harry and Ginny hugged Hermione next, muffling a few Happy Birthday's in her ear.

I walked over to Hermione to wish her a Happy Birthday. She looked at me with bright, happy eyes.

_She looks pretty this way._

"Slytherin colors," I said, pointing to her dress. She looked down, and blushed.

_Merlin, she looks beautiful when she does that._

"I didn't notice until you pointed it out," she said. "Ginny made me wear it."

"You look beautiful in it." She smiled, trying hard to hide her blush.

"You look handsome yourself. You didn't have to change, though."

I chuckled. As soon as we got to Malfoy Manor, some of the guests arrived, and I changed what I was wearing. I was wearing a nice suit that fit the occasion nicely.

"I wanted to change," I told her. She hugged me.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," I whispered. She let go of me, still blushing.

"Let's go find Harry and Ginny," she said. I pulled her to the table where Harry, Ginny, Luna, Rolf, Neville, George, Angelina and Blaise were sitting at.

"Hey, Draco," said Blaise, shaking my hand. "Long time no see, mate."

"Good to see you too, Blaise," I told him, as Hermione and I took a seat.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," said Luna dreamily, just like she always had when we were in Hogwarts.

"Thanks, Luna," said Hermione. "How are you and Rolf?"

"We're pretty good actually," said Rolf. "We caught sight of a Crumple-horned Snorkack on our expedition in Sweden last summer. Too bad we weren't able to catch it though."

"A what?" Blaise asked.

"A Crumple-horned Snorkack," Luna said gently. "Rolf and I have been searching for one, and we found one...but, like Rolf said, we didn't catch it."

I chuckled quietly, thinking about how silly these two sound. But that's why they were perfect for each other.

"How are you, Blaise?" said Harry. "I heard you're playing International Quidditch these days."

"Nah," said Blaise, "I'm a retired Quidditch player these days. I've earned so much money, but I don't even have an heir to give it to. I'm starting to feel old."

We laughed.

"What about you, Harry? How are things with you and Ginny?"

"We're fine," said Ginny. "Been busy, what with Harry and Ron catching Dark Wizards all the time."

Hermione flinched, remembering.

"Oh, I heard about Ron, Hermione," said Luna, her voice serious. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Luna," said Hermione, giving a weak, sad smile. Luna patted her hand.

"At least he's someplace happy, right?" she said. Hermione nodded.

"My condolences, Hermione," said Blaise. "It must be pretty hard for you."

"Thanks, Blaise, I appreciate it," said Hermione, sniffling. I gave her a tissue.

"Okay...I don't want to talk about death anymore," said Hermione. "What can we do now?"

The moment she said this, the lights dimmed and a slow, soft waltz was playing.

"I like this song," said Luna. Rolf smiled.

"May I?" he asked of her, and they both got up to dance.

Soon enough, the others followed.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked Ginny, and I could see her blush as they waltzed away to the dance floor. George and Angelina stood up to dance too.

"Well, I'm off," said Blaise. "Gotta find someone to dance with before all the good ones are taken." He stood, and left me and Hermione at the table.

"You want to dance?" I asked Hermione, offering her my hand. She stared at it for the longest second, then smiled as she took it.

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

We were dancing in the dance floor. I blushed as I looked at Draco.

_He's so handsome._

He held me close, firmly but gently. I put my arms around his neck, and I looked into his grey eyes.

_His eyes are so compelling._

I could feel my cheeks grow red. He laughed.

"I'm not much of a dancer," I told him sheepishly.

"Well," he said, "I am. I'll help you." And with that, he twirled me around.

He laughed again.

_His laugh is so wonderful._

In the corner of my eye, I saw Scorpius dancing with Rose. His grey eyes, so like Draco's, were looking into Rose's brown eyes, so like mine.

"Look." I told Draco. He saw what I was pointing at, and he laughed too.

"Is that what we look like right now?" he asked.

"I guess...except that I am older than Rose."

He chuckled. "You don't look older, though. You could still pass for twenty."

I blushed at his comment. He laughed again.

"And you still look as handsome as ever."

He smirked.

I looked at Scorpius and Rose again, avoiding his gaze. "They look perfect together," I commented.

He rolled his eyes. "It's as if you're saying you and I look perfect together."

I blushed even harder. He grinned.

"Why do you keep blushing?"

"It's nothing," I said, looking down.

He laughed, and I couldn't help but join in.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Are Draco and Hermione finally starting to feel something for each other?**

**Please read and review, your reviews make my day.**


	8. Comeback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

After the party broke up, Harry, Ginny, Draco and I headed back to my house with a huge mound of presents in tow. It was late, but it did not matter to us.

Hagrid arrived at the party at around 9 to fetch the students, our children, and escort them back to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had given consent to James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily, Scorpius, Louis, and Roxanne to get out of the school to come to my birthday. Turns out, she was invited too, but she did not come, due to her duties as Headmistress.

As I muttered incantations that would lift the protective lock enchantments I placed on my house, Harry and Draco were both carrying a huge stack of presents, complaining that they weren't as young as they used to be, and they can't carry the load all day.

"You two sound like pack mules," muttered Ginny. I stifled a giggle as I opened the door, and flicked on the lights to the living room. Harry and Draco set the presents, none too gently, on the floor, and flung themselves down on the couch.

Ginny headed straight to the kitchen, and you could hear water boiling and coffee brewing. Several moments later, Ginny was hovering with her wand a tray with four mugs of coffee, and set it down on the coffee table at the center of the room. We each took a mug, and Ginny sipped hers.

"Ah, perfect," she sighed contentedly.

"This is really good, Ginny," I told her. She smiled.

"Well?" she asked, setting her mug down at once. "What are you waiting for? Open up your presents already!"

I stared at her. "Ginny, it's late. We can always look through them tomorrow..."

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione...just open them already."

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "I can't wait to see what they gave you."

Draco said nothing, he just smiled at me. I smiled back, feeling a flutter in my stomach that I found hard to identify. Before I knew it, Harry was poking his nose amidst the huge pile of presents.

"Here," he handed a small parcel to me, "This is from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Go on, open it," said Ginny, nodding eagerly. I chuckled to myself; they could be so childlike sometimes.

I tore open the wrapper. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given me a small framed photo of me, Ron, Harry and Ginny. We looked almost eighteen here. I stroked Ron's face, and smiled sadly.

Harry and Ginny, oblivious to my sudden wave of sadness, were fishing for another present in the humongous pile.

"This," said Ginny, placing a box on my lap, "Is from Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis."

It was a beautifully carved wooden box to store keepsakes in.

"This," said Harry, giving another box to me, "is from George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne."

I didn't have to guess to know what it was. It was yet another box chock full of the latest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise.

They kept handing out presents to me, and I could tell Draco was getting bored, though he when I glanced at him, he would give me a tired smile. I, too, was getting really bored with just opening the presents. Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, were getting more and more giddy with each present that I opened.

So I was surprised when Harry looked solemn when he gave me the last present that lay on the floor.

"This," he said, clearing his throat, "is from me." Ginny was practically bouncing with excitement. Even Draco sat up straight in his chair.

I looked at each of them, hesitating. Finally, I pulled at the cord, and let the wrappings fall.

In my hand was an old, worn ring, with barely discernible scratches forming a triangular eye.

"Harry..." I said, bringing my hand up to my mouth, "Is this...the Resurrection Stone?"

Harry nodded. Ginny gasped; Draco looked taken aback.

"The Resurrection Stone?" Draco whispered. "One of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Yes," said Harry somberly.

"But why?" I asked Harry. "And how did you find it? I thought you lost it when Voldemort killed you!"

Harry shrugged. "I Apparated back to the place where I dropped it. No one knows it's exact location, since none of the Death Eaters had known I had it. So it's been there all these years. When I went to retrieve it, I was hoping to find it, for you. Since I was looking for it, not for evil, and not for myself, the Stone glowed a brilliant red, and I...well...I found it."

"Why did you do that for me?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"So you can talk to Ron, one last time." But he looked at me beseechingly. "But, Hermione, you must only use it once, and never again after tonight. It's way too dangerous, you know that. If someone found out that it's here, you know what will happen."

Ginny looked confused. Draco, on the other hand, understood at once. "The Return of the Dark Lord."

"Exactly," said Harry. "If someone found out, someone knew...he could give instructions, you know, those kind of things."

"I thought no magic can raise the dead?" asked Ginny.

"True," said Harry. "But still. Imagine if the Dark Lord was walking this earth this very minute, with no substantial body. No one can touch him. No one can hurt him. What can he do?"

"Call on his Death Eaters," said Draco, absentmindedly rubbing his left forearm. I knew the Mark had disappeared after Voldemort died, but it haunted Draco still. As if he could read my mind, he winced.

"His Death Eaters can still continue working for him. His 'business'", I could hear the quotation marks in Harry's voice, "here on Earth was never finished. Not entirely."

"To rid the world of Muggleborns," Ginny scoffed. Draco glanced at me, then looked away.

"Well," said Ginny, looking casual again, "I don't want to hear anymore about this whole 'Voldemort's back' crap. He's not back. No magic can raise the dead, and that's that."

Her words reminded me of me saying the exact same thing to Harry while we were searching for Horcruxes. Harry must have been remembering it too; he looked somber.

"Just please promise me you'll use it right now, while we're all here...and to never, _ever _use it again. I'll put it back to where I found it, so no one can," said Harry.

I was silent. I stared at the old ring in my hands.

I wanted to see Ron again...I really did.

But there was something new that I could feel...I quickly glanced at Draco, and the flutters started again. I didn't like it; yet I loved it at the same time.

_Damn._

Eager to forget about this new-found knowledge, I spoke.

"I know a theory about this. Do you all want to see Ron?"

"Of course," said Harry. Ginny nodded.

Draco however, looked uncertain. Finally, he said, "Alright."

"We just have to hold each others' hands, and really concentrate on it. If we do that, Ron might show in front of all of us, and not just me."

At that, Ginny took Harry's hand. I reached out for Draco's. He smiled tenderly, then took it. An electric current shot from my fingertips to my heart at the contact. Ginny took Draco's other hand.

We each took a deep breath, and slowly, carefully, I turned the stone in my hand three times.

It worked.

I opened my eyes, and gasped in shock to see Ron standing in the middle of the room. Ginny's eyes teared up; she let out a laugh. Harry grinned widely at seing his best mate again. Even Draco looked relieved.

"Ron?" I asked. "Is that...is that really you?"

He smiled widely, the smile that used to make my heart pound embarrassingly.

"Hello again, Hermione." I could feel the wetness in my eyes; I was crying. He turned to Ginny and Harry, still grinning broadly.

"Harry, Ginny." Ginny burst into tears. A few tears had escaped Harry's eye too.

"Good to see you again, mate," said Harry, his voice hoarse with attempting, unsuccessfully, to hold back tears.

Ron looked like he was about to say something, but Ginny suddenly burst out in anger.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO US, RON?"

Ron stared at her incredulously.

"WHY? DO YOU KNOW THE EMOTIONAL STRESS YOU PUT ON ME? ON HARRY? ON HERMIONE? ON MUM? WHAT THE EFFING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She was stomping her feet, throwing her arms in the air. Draco and Harry were chuckling quietly; I was stifling a giggle, wiping away a few tears. Ron was already letting out peals of laughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?"

"Ginny, did I mean to leave you? Did I want to leave you?"

Ginny pouted into scarlet-faced silence. Harry put his arm around her.

"Come on, Ginny," said Ron, sounding serious now. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to go yet. I love you all..." Draco cleared his throat. Harry laughed.

"Okay, not including Malfoy," Ron shrugged. He stopped abruptly. "Hold on a second. What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I'm a friend here?" said Draco.

"Seriously? I thought Harry, Ginny and Hermione were trying to make an idiot out of me. You're friends with Harry?"

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, I am. I've been his friend for a long time, Ronald. I'm friends with Ginny and Hermione too, if you're going to ask."

Ron looked taken aback at that. "Uh...okay then..."

Suddenly, he turned to me. I smiled back at him.

"Hey, Mione."

"Hi, Ron."

"I missed you." I started to tear up again.

"Can I touch you? I don't want to see my hand go right through you." He laughed at that.

"Why don't you try?"

I walked up to him, hesitating. I placed my hand on his cheek.

I could feel him.

"Oh, Ron," I said, hugging him. He hugged me back. I had started crying again.

"Why did you leave me?" I whispered.

"You know I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, before I died, you told me to be careful? Well...I'm real sorry I didn't listen."

That made me cry even harder. Then, suddenly, I laughed.

"When do you ever listen to me?" He laughed too.

"True." He looked at me. "But I'm so, so sorry for leaving you. You know I'll give anything to be with you again."

I looked at Draco; he was wearing a pained expression. I suddenly felt a violent urge to comfort him.

_Damnit! Not now..._

Ron straightened. "I can feel something...it's pulling me back." He stared into the distance. Then, with a sad smile on his face, he turned to me.

"You're leaving?" I asked. I wiped my tears away.

He brushed my cheek. "Unfortunately, love, I have to. I cannot stay here forever."

"But I don't want you to go!" I pleaded. "Can't you stay longer?"

"I cannot," he said. "They're calling me back. I have to go."

I looked up. "They?"

He nodded. "They." He looked up at Harry. "It's a great place, you know, on the other side. I've met Sirius, Lupin and Fred again. I also met your mum and dad, Harry. They were real nice to me." Harry smiled.

Draco looked up upon hearing that. Sensing Draco's unsaid question, Ron said, "No, your dad isn't there. I _think. _I haven't been on the other side long enough to discover the other souls there. Your mum was nice, though, Draco."

Draco smiled. "Thanks, Ron."

Ron smiled akwardly at Draco. He turned back to me. I could see that he was slowly starting to fade.

"Don't go yet! I have so much to tell you!" I whimpered.

"I have to, Hermione. I told you, I can't stay. I want to, but I can't," he said wistfully. I slunk back in sadness.

"But promise me one thing, Hermione. You have to promise me, right now, and you have to promise you won't break it."

"I promise," I said, not knowing what I got myself into.

He held my face in his hands. I could feel a gentle, ethereal touch.

"Promise me you'll get over me. Live again, be happy. I don't want to see you sad, crying over me all the time."

"You can see?" I asked.

"I see you do it all the time. I'm watching over you, Hermione. I always am. And I hate it when you're so sad. Be happy again, Mione. For me. Live again, fall in love again. I don't care with whom, just be happy."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, Ron? What if she fell in love with Krum again? Or McLaggen?"

Ron laughed; he sounded distant. "Okay, fine. I guess I do care with whom. But...please, Hermione. Be _happy. _For me."

I was crying again. "Okay," I choked out.

He smiled at me tenderly, and kissed my forehead. "And so, until forever, my love. Thank you for all the years I spent with you."

He turned to Harry. "So long, mate."

"Bye Ron. Tell my parents and Sirius I love them."

"Goodbye, Ginny. You're such a great little sister, you know that?" Ron said, hugging Ginny.

"I hate you, Ron," she said, though she smiled. She too, was crying.

Finally, Ron turned to Draco.

"Sorry about picking on you, Ron, back in the day," said Draco, running his fingers ruefully through his hair.

"No problem, mate," said Ron. "Take care of her," he said, glancing at me.

Draco looked at him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, c'mon," he said. "I know you do. You're even closer to her than Ginny. Never thought that could happen, d'you know that? You and all your Pureblood crap."

Draco laughed. "Alright, Ron. Of course I'll take care of her."

He turned to me again. He was really fading fast now; I could see right through him.

"Goodbye, Hermione," he said, before finally disappearing.

We were silent for a while. I sat beside Draco; he wiped away the tears from my face.

I didn't want Ron to leave yet, I wanted him to stay. I sighed. I knew he couldn't, so it was pointless wishing for it.

"What was all that 'take care of her' business?" I asked Draco. He reddened slightly.

I was apalled. I'd never seen Draco blush before.

"It's nothing. Forget about it," he said. He was fishing inside his pocket for something. Finally, he pulled out a small box. He handed it to me.

"That is my present to you. I was supposed to give it to you after Harry gave his...but you know..." he trailed off.

I opened the box. Inside was a beautiful heart-shaped bronze locket laden with small diamonds. A small black metal bow was fixed on the center, a small pearl fit on it.

"It's beautiful," I gasped.

"And it's yours." He smiled. I pulled it out of the box. I held it out to him.

"Help me put it on." I held my hair up as he put the necklace around my neck. I felt my cheeks redden as I felt his fingers gently clasp the necklace in place. The locket dropped to rest in the hollow of my throat. I touched it, amazed.

" I love it. Thank you. It's so beautiful."

"Just like you," he said. I blushed harder. He laughed.

Harry was staring at us, his eyebrows arched. Draco cleared his throat.

"Right. Well. Anyway," he said, hugging me, "Happy Birthday again Hermione."

I laid my head on his shoulder, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry for not updating soon! Its back to school so i don't have much time to post.**

**I made a long chapter to make up for it. I hope you liked it.**

**Okay, so Hermione, basically in this chapter, hasn't let go of Ron completely. When Ron told her to get over him, she was battling the two sides of herself that was latching on to Ron and starting to fall for Draco.**

**Anyway, please review! I'll try to update again, but not so soon anymore, please understand, I have schoolwork to do.**

**Thanks to all!**


	9. Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

Harry, Ginny and I spent the day at Malfoy Manor. I steered clear of the first dining room where my worst nightmare happened - Bellatrix Lestrange.

I remember talking to Draco, Harry and Ginny about that.

_(Flashback)_

_"How about spending the day at my place?" asked Draco one sunny morning. It's been almost two weeks since we'd talked with Ron; I'd be going back to work in a week's time._

_"That's a lovely idea," said Ginny. "What do you think Harry?"_

_Harry shrugged. "I don't know...I mean, Hermione doesn't really feel comfortable there. You know...after..." he trailed off._

_I cringed at the memory it brought back. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange's voice seemed to echo through my ears again._

_As if Draco could read my mind, he held my hand protectively. I blushed once again, feeling nervous flutters at the pit of my stomach._

_"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Ginny. "You look sort of sick."_

_"I'm fine," I swallowed. "I just, well...I was remembering Bellatrix torture me."_

_A muscle was jumping in Draco's jaw; he seemed as averted to the memory as I was._

_"Maybe my place isn't such a good idea..." Draco said._

_"No!" I said. He raised his eyebrows. "It's been 25 years. I have to face my fear sometime, right?" I joked._

_No one laughed._

_"Don't joke about that, Hermione," Harry said firmly._

_"That wasn't a very good time," added Draco._

_"You're right, sorry."_

_We were silent for a while. Finally, Ginny spoke up._

_"I still think we should go to Malfoy Manor."_

_Harry looked at her, exasperated._

_"Why not?" added Ginny defensively. "The place is huge. We could pass through some place else to get somewhere without passing the first dining room."_

_"True," said Draco._

_"Let's go, then," said Ginny, standing up. "I want to see the Manor."_

_(End of Flashback)_

We were in the monumental Malfoy Musical Instrument Room, laughing. Harry was desperately trying to plunk out a song on the guitar for Ginny.

No success.

'I think it's cute though," Ginny whispered. We were watching Harry, his eyebrows pressed tightly together, trying to learn.

"He's doing it for you, y'know," I told her. She giggled like a little girl.

"I know. That," she said, approaching him, "is why I love you, Harry Potter."

He beamed at her, and she bent down to kiss him.

"You want to hear what I've been practicing?" said Harry.

"Of course," said Ginny.

Harry plucked out a tune for Ginny. It wasn't very good, but Ginny loved it anyway.

"That was wonderful, Harry," I told him. "A few more plucks and you could pluck like a pro."

Ginny laughed, and Harry blushed.

"Well," said Draco, sitting down on the bench for the grand piano, "do you want to hear what I've been practicing?"

"Why not?" Ginny snickered. "I want to hear you humiliate yourself." He rolled his eyes at her, then started playing.

I gasped. It was magnificent. His fingers rippled perfectly on the keys, playing a beautiful melody.

Ginny was dumbfounded. Harry looked at Draco with a 'I feel inferior' look.

Draco closed his eyes, concentrating on playing. His fingers moved in harmony; playing the song with true perfection.

My eyes welled up with tears at the magnificence of the song. Ginny had already started crying.

After a few minutes, he ceased.

"That was beautiful, Draco," I said, dabbing my eyes. He smiled at me.

"Thanks. I remember taking a few lessons back in the day." he turned to Ginny.

"Well?"

Ginny stomped her foot. "Damn it! It was beautiful!"

We laughed. "So much for humiliating myself, eh, Ginny?" asked Draco.

"Shut up, Draco," glared Ginny.

I stood up. "My turn," I said, sitting beside Draco at the piano.

I remembered my dad teaching me a trick or two when it came to playing the piano. I took a deep breath, and started playing.

I sounded good. Not as good as Draco, but it was okay.

Ginny looked at me with amazement, and Harry had the same 'I feel inferior' look on his face. Draco was watching my fingers, and started playing his own melody alongside mine.

Now, that, was beautiful.

His melody was in perfect harmony with my melody; yet they were two very different melodies.

It sounded just amazing together.

Finally we stopped playing. Draco smiled at me.

"I didn't know you can play," he said. I grinned sheepishly.

"I can't. I just played something my dad taught me when I was a kid. Anything other than that, I suck."

We all laughed.

"Still," said Ginny, "That was amazing. You two play beautifully together."

All of a sudden, three seperate owls flew in through the window. I recognized Stella, Harry's owl, Pigwidgeon, my owl, and Gemini, Draco's owl. Ginny stood and took the notes from the owls' beaks.

"They're from the kids," she said, handing a note to me and another to Draco.

"Read it aloud," said Draco.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I want to hear what the kids have to say."

"Okay," Ginny cleared her throat. "The first note is from James."

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**Everything is fine at Hogwarts. We had the Quidditch tryouts a few weeks ago, and I was able to retain my position as Seeker. ****Al made the team too, but I'm sure he'd like to be the one to tell you all about that.**

**Academics is fine; I was able to pull a few 'Exceeds Expectations', and nothing goes below 'Acceptable'. Unless you count the time in Potions when I blew up a potion I was brewing in Professor Slughorn's face; he might have failed me there.**

**Also, they're holding the Triwizard Tournament again. This'll be the first time since your Triwizard Tournament, Dad, so I'm pretty excited. They re-established the whole "no kid below seventeen" thing, so Al and Scorpius can't join.**

**Dad, I want your advice on this one, since you yourself were a Triwizard Champion. I sorta want to join; yeah, I know it'll be dangerous. Yeah, I know people get killed. But I really, really want to join though. So I want your advice. Do you think I should?**

**James**

"Well," said Ginny. "That's interesting."

"I think I'll reply this one," said Harry, taking the note from her. "Go on and read Al's note."

Ginny unfolded a second note, and started reading.

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**Finally! I finally made it on the Quidditch House Team! I tried out for the position of Keeper, and I made it!**

**The first match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. I was really nervous, but Scorpius reassured me it was just a game. He said no hard feelings if Gryffindor wins.**

**Anyway, we won that match, since Slytherin had way too many fouls and penalties.**

**Did James already tell you they're holding the Triwizard Tournament again? I'm so excited for that. I can't join though...too bad. James was really psyched; he wanted to join so badly. He was given detention in Potions because he wasn't paying attention to what he was brewing; too busy thinking about the Tournament. He blew it up.**

**Albus**

Ginny sighed. She turned to Harry, who was busy scribbling a reply to James.

"Tell James he should pay attention to what he's doing," she told Harry. He smiled, not looking up from what he was writing.

"Lily didn't send us anything. Huh," said Ginny. "Maybe she'll send one later on. Anyway, Draco, it's your turn. Read what Scorpius wrote."

Draco unfolded his note; I leaned closer to him to read what was written.

He started reading aloud.

**Father,**

**After all my hard work and training, I finally got the position I wanted in the Slytherin House Team. Finally, finally, I'm a Chaser. It sucks being a Keeper; I'm so happy I got out of that.**

**We had the first match of the season a week ago, against Gryffindor. My Slytherin teammates play unfairly. Flint, one of our Beaters, hit a Bludger straight for James; it was a good thing he was fast, he didn't get hit.**

**In the end Gryffindor won. Madam Hooch was scolding the entire Slytherin team for being so unfair. Then she told me she was proud of me; I was the very first Slytherin she knew who plays fair. Does that mean you cheated when you were playing for Slytherin?**

**Also, I think I should tell you about this. Mother is trying to get close to me again. She keeps sending me things...I don't really care about it, so I give them away. It's annoying. I'm so glad you two seperated; you don't deserve someone like her.**

**You're a great dad, and you deserve someone better. You know, nice, pretty, talented, intelligent...I don't know, like Rose's mom. She's a great mom, Rose and Hugo talk all about her.**

**Speaking of Rose, I want to ask you something. The Triwizard Tournament is coming up, and so that means there's going to be a Yule Ball. I...well, I want to ask Rose, but I don't know how. I need your advice on this one.**

**Scorpius**

I was blushing, and so was Draco. Did Scorpius just tell his dad that I was perfect for him?

_Damn it. Damn it._

I could feel my stomach fluttering again, and I could tell my cheeks were as red as Ginny's hair. Ginny and Harry were snickering, glancing from me to Draco.

His cheeks were very red too, and he kept running his hand through his hair. I bit my lip.

"Well," said Ginny, trying to keep herself from laughing, "_that _was certainly very _interesting._"

"I don't think Scorpius was thinking properly when he wrote this one," added Harry. I glared at him.

"Shut up, Harry," said Draco. He was still very red.

"Maybe I should read my note now," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Go right ahead," said Ginny, still smirking.

I unfurled my note. It was written in the cursive, neat handwriting of my daughter, Rose.

**Mum,**

**How are you? I know it's still hard for you even if it's been weeks since we lost dad. I just want to know if you're okay.**

"She's okay _now, _thanks to Draco," whispered Ginny. I rolled my eyes. and continued reading.

**Anyway, I'm alright. Academics are a piece of cake; I got all Outstanding, except for one Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Still the top, with Scorpius right behind me. He got all Outstanding too, except History of Magic.**

**Speaking of Scorpius, I think he plans to ask me out for the Yule Ball. Don't tell him I know though, it's just really, _really _obvious on his face. Anyway, I plan on accepting if he does ask. Can I borrow a dress for the Yule Ball? I don't have anything to wear, and I'm sure you or Aunt Ginny has one.**

**I'm also very worried about James, Albus and Scorpius. They're all on their House teams, but Quidditch is very dangerous. James almost got hurt! Scorpius too, almost got hit by a Bludger, but he ducked before it could hit him. i don't understand how these people could like Quidditch; it's so dangerous.**

**Did you know Lily is most accomplished with the Bat-Bogey Hex? Must've gotten that from Aunt Ginny. Isaiah Smith was teasing her about who-knows-what, and she just hexed him. He had huge bogeys, it was really gross to watch.**

**Anyways, I'll have to end here. Please take care of yourself, mum. I know it's tough for you that you lost dad, but at least you have Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco...right?**

**Love,**

**Rose**

"Amazing," said Draco. "My son's soon-to-be date already knows he's going to ask her out."

I laughed. "Maybe you should give him lessons on keeping a pokerface, Draco," I told him.

"I'm so proud of my Lily," said Ginny. "Accomplished at the Bat-Bogey Hex...I remember doing that to you, Draco, do you remember?"

"I try not to," Draco said.

"Your son seems to have an interest for Rose, Draco," said Harry, raising his eyebrow. "And it seems like Rose has an interest for Scorpius too."

"Adorable!" said Ginny. "They're like two miniature versions of you two!" she said, pointing at me and Draco. I blushed again.

_It's true though. _I told myself. _I seem to be picking up an interest for Draco. Could it be...?_

I pushed away the thought. Draco looked deep in thought as well. He caught me staring, and grinned at me. I blushed harder.

Harry and Ginny laughed. "You two _are _adorable together!" said Ginny.

Draco was blushing too, and Harry was snickering at the sight of him.

"Shut it, Harry," Draco growled.

Ginny stood up. "Well, I'm hungry. I'm going to the kitchen to prepare something for us. Hermione, you coming?"

"Alright," I told her, following her out, leaving Draco and Harry behind.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update! My finals are next week, and I got really sick, so I wasn't able to update. Please understand.**

**To make up for the time, I'll try and post the next chapter today as well!**

**It's not a guarantee, but I'll try.**

**Review please!**


	10. Kiss Me Again

**A/N: okay, as I promised, the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

_Draco Malfoy_

I watched Hermione exit the room with Ginny. When I was sure they couldn't hear me, I turned to Harry.

"Damn it, Harry," I told him. He was smirking at me.

"C'mon, Draco, admit it," he said. "You feel something for Hermione."

I sighed. There was no point in denying it.

_It's true. I can feel something for her._

_She's so...perfect._

_Her eyes, her blush, her voice, her hair...Merlin, I love her bushy hair..._

"And if I said I do?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Well, I'd be happy for both of you. You need someone, she needs someone...it's just perfect, mate."

"We're old, Harry. What do you expect me to do? Ask her on...on a date, or something? We're too old for that."

Harry snorted. "Oh, please. Nothing's impossible with love, Draco. Besides, I ask Ginny on a date all the time, just like when we were seventeen. She adores it. I'm sure Hermione would too."

I sighed, burying my face in my hands. "I don't know, Harry."

"Don't worry about it. I can tell she likes you too. It's so..._obvious,_" he said. "The way she blushes with you around..."

Come to think of it, that was true. Everytime we're near each other, I noticed she blushes so hard. I smiled.

_She's really pretty when she does that._

"But what do I do, Harry? I mean..."

"Try something simple first," suggested Harry. "You know, like a dinner, or a movie. Merlin, Draco, we're 42 already...you're supposed to know this stuff."

I grinned sheepishly. "I want everything to be perfect for her," I muttered.

_She deserves perfection._

Harry smiled a huge smile. It was sort of creepy, to be honest. "Yup, you've got it bad. You really like her, mate. I can tell."

"Oh, shut up."

Suddenly, we heard a very loud squeal, obviously from Ginny, and a "I KNEW IT!"

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

I closed the door behind me. We were standing in the vast kitchen of Malfoy Manor. I picked up an apple from the basket. I went to the sink to wash it, then took a bite.

Ginny turned to me. Obviously, we weren't here to make food.

"Alright, Hermione. What's up?"

_Damn it. I must still be blushing._

"Nothing's up," I lied. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know what's up? I think you're falling for Draco."

I dropped the apple.

"Aha!" she said, pointing at me like I'm a criminal she caught red-handed.

"Look what you made me do!" I told her, avoiding her exclamation. "You made me drop the apple."

I picked it up again and washed it again, hoping that my cheeks weren't turning red again.

"C'mon, Hermione. Admit it. You like Draco, don't you?"

_It's true. _I thought to myself. _I think I do like him._

_His penetrating eyes, his sweet smile, his blond hair...mmm...yes, I love his hair..._

I sighed. "Is there any point in denying it?"

Suddenly, Ginny squealed, and screamed "I KNEW IT!"

"Shut up, Ginny!" I told her. "Someone might hear!"

She wasn't listening. "Draco and Hermione, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S - ugh!" she sang. Annoyed, I placed the apple in her mouth, shutting her up.

"You're acting like a 10 year old, Ginny."

She was laughing.

"Aww...I knew someday it would happen! You two are perfect together!" she squealed. I was glaring at her as I felt my blush reddening.

"Shut it, Ginny."

"C'mon, Hermione...it's so obvious. He likes you too, you know."

I looked up at her. "You think so?"

"I know so," she said. "I mean, you should see the way he looks at you. Merlin, I know he cares about you too."

"I don't think so, Ginny. He deserves someone better than me. He deserves the best."

She frowned. "It's been so long, Hermione, and you still can't accept how pretty you are. Hermione, you're a wonderful person, you're pretty, smart, talented...no wonder he fell for you. Don't doubt it. You _are _the best."

I smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, Ginny. But, be serious. We're 42...we're too old to go on dates, and all that stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Harry asks me out all the time; he's so sweet, reminds me of when we were still seventeen. Nothing is too old for love, Hermione."

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_

We were waiting in the second dining room (since Hermione hates the first) for Hermione and Ginny to bring the food.

"I think you should tell her," said Harry.

I stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"I can't do that," I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can. I know you can. You can."

"Shut up...you sound like the 'little train who could'."

Harry grinned.

"Just tell her."

"No."

"Tell her."

"No."

"If you won't, I'll tell her myself."

Annoyed, I gave in.

"Fine. I'll tell her. But only to shut you up."

At that moment, Ginny and Hermione entered, carrying a tray with coffee and some buns.

"Well," said Ginny, winking at Hermione, who was staring at the floor. "We had a nice little chat, didn't we, Hermione?"

"Shut up, Ginny."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Draco and I had a very interesting chat too. Am I right, Draco?"

I glared at Harry.

Ginny and Harry laughed.

I found myself staring at Hermione. From time to time, Hermione would look up, glance at me, blush, then look back down again.

My heart was pounding against my chest; time seemed to fly by too fast. Harry and Ginny were eyeing me and Hermione, smirking.

Ten minutes later, which felt like only 5, Harry and Ginny got up, finished with their coffee and buns.

"You don't mind if we leave you two alone, do you?" said Ginny, smirking.

Before either of us could answer, they left.

We were enclosed in an uncomfortable silence. I tugged at my collar.

"That was delicious," I said, trying to ease the tension.

She cleared her throat. "Thanks."

Silence again.

"The dining room is huge," she said, at a transparent attempt to break the tension as well.

"Yeah...Mum wanted it that way."

Silence again.

_Damn it! _I thought to myself.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"I...well...I need to tell you something." I slipped closer to her; I could my heart pounding embarrassingly in my chest. Her cheeks had grown redder.

"I...well...I..." I stuttered.

She looked at me with her large, innocent eyes. She was biting her lip.

"I...well, the thing is...I..."

With every word I could feel my own cheeks growing red. She was biting her lip even harder; I was terrified, she might bleed.

_Spit it out already!_

"I...I..."

My lips were dry. I licked them and took a deep breath. She was biting her lip so hard; her blush was too red already.

She sighed. "Will you spit it out already?" she said softly.

I stared at her, unable to say it out loud.

_I'm falling for you. I'm falling for you. I'm falling for you._

I kept repeating it over and over, hoping she was using Legilimency.

Then again, I would feel it if she was penetrating my mind.

"I...well, I..."

_Oh, whatever!_

I couldn't take it anymore. Angry with myself, I held her chin up and kissed her.

Her eyes widened with surprise, but she slowly closed them anyway.

It was perfect. I let myself get whisked away into oblivion as I wound my fingers through her hair.

Her hand timidly made it's way to the back of my neck.

I could feel her soft lips moving gently against mine; she tasted like chocolate and cinnamon.

I pulled her closer. She held me tightly; and I never wanted to let go.

Finally, she pulled away, biting her lip again. Her cheeks were as red as ever.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "That was too fast...I shouldn't have...I didn't mean to...I should've asked you first..."

She laughed lightly. "Don't apologize." She hugged me.

"What do you mean? That wasn't right...I should've asked first...that was rude of me..." I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

She kissed me again, shutting me up.

"Shut up will you?" she said, giggling slightly.

"Why?"

"I want you to kiss me again."

I smiled, and gently pulled her lips to mine again.

* * *

**A/N: Aww...how sweet!**

**Do you think it was too fast, though?**

**Please tell me what you think. As I promised, I posted this chapter on the same day.**

**Please review!**


	11. Goblet of Fire

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is all about the next generation. I decided to post this up too, since I did promise some slight RosexScorpius. You'll be meeting the kids of some very familiar characters...**

**Don't worry about the DracoxHermione part, though...I promise the next chapter will be all about them again.**

**But for now, enjoy going back to Hogwarts!**

**Also, I noticed in my other chapters I write 'Hermione Granger' instead of 'Hermione Weasley'. I'm real sorry about that, but I thought it wouldn't feel like Hermione if I wrote Weasley instead of Granger. What do you think?**

**

* * *

**

_Rose Weasley_

Albus, Scorpius and I were sitting in the middle of the Great Hall. The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived just a few days previously. It was now time for the Goblet of Fire to decide the Champions.

"Too bad we're not seventeen yet," said Scorpius. "I would've really wanted to join."

"You'll do no such thing," I snapped. Lately, I've been feeling very protective over Scorpius, but I have no idea why. "The Tournament is dangerous. People get killed, you know."

He smirked at me. "You worry about me too much."

I felt my cheeks redden.

"Shut up, you two," said Albus, "The Headmistress is going to announce the Champions."

As if Albus' retort was the introduction, everyone went silent. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the platform and dimmed the lights.

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for," she said, "The selection of the Champions!"

The Goblet of Fire flamed from blue to red. Anticipation was welling up inside the Hall. Albus was leaning forward anxiously, listening. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, a small piece of parchment shot out of the fire. McGonagall caught it with surprising speed.

She squinted at it, and said loudly, "The Durmstrang champion is...Vance Krum!"

A loud cheer erupted from the Durmstrang students; Vance got up to shake Professor McGonagall's hand.

Vance Krum is the son of International Quidditch player Viktor Krum; I remember Mum telling me about him once.

A girl with curly blond hair tied into braids sat down, without warning, beside me.

"He's cute, isn't he? Vance?" said Violet Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor, in Hugo's year. She annoys the _hell _out of me, squealing about how cute Hugo is. She's a total flirt, saying _every _boy is cute.

"Yeah...right..." I said. She was squealing.

_Merlin, shut up._

"Hey, Rose, Scorpius, Albus," said Hugo, approaching us with Lily. Violet turned red. She looked at Hugo, who smiled at her, and ran for it. Albus chuckled.

"What did I do?" asked Hugo, looking at the direction where Violet ran.

"Nothing," said Albus. "Except fluster her," he added in a low voice.

The Goblet of Fire blazed red again. A piece of fancy stationery flew out.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is...Miss Clarence Fiorelli!"

An outburst of girly giggling burst from the Beauxbatons. A tall, beautiful brunette with short, wispy pixie hair stood.

"Wow," whispered Hugo. "She's pretty."

"Oh, please," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "She looks way too arrogant. I mean, look at the smirk on her face!"

"Even I can smirk better than that," said Scorpius. I glared at him.

"Oh, come off it, Rosie, you _know _you love my smirk." Albus and Hugo snickered.

I turned red. "No, I don't. Stop it."

The brightest red illuminated the Great Hall.

"The Hogwarts Champion is James Potter!"

The loudest cheer of all came from us.

"I can't believe it!" said Albus. "Wait 'til Mum and Dad find out!"

"Oh, they'll be so proud of James!" exclaimed Lily.

"Way to go, James!" yelled Hugo, as James made his way to the front. He turned to us, and smiled.

I was so happy for him; James made it! I hugged the living daylights out of Scorpius.

Wait, I did _what?_

I let go of him instantly. I backed away, feeling my cheeks go red.

Scorpius stared at me, looking very red too. He run a hand through his hair. I bit my lip.

The exchange wasn't missed. Albus was looking at us, smirking. Hugo and Lily were holding back laughs.

"Excellent!" said Professor McGonagall, snapping us out of the awkward situation. "We now have our three Champions! But only one will be worthy to yield the Triwizard Cup!"

An exquisite trophy was placed in the view of all. It shone, a brilliant, blinding blue, with black curlicues surrounding the cup.

"Amazing isn't it?" said Hugo.

All of a sudden, Errol flew into the Great Hall. He made quite a commotion, bonking his head on a large candelabra, before falling next to Hugo. He had a package in his claws.

I opened it, and pulled out a horrendous looking dress.

"Looks like Grandmum sent you a Yule Ball dress, Rose," said Hugo. Albus and Scorpius were laughing.

"I am not wearing this, it's ghastly!" I said, holding the dress up.

Lily picked a note out of the box, and giggled when she read it.

"Oi, what are you on about?" said Albus.

"They're not for you, Rose," she said. "They're for Hugo."

Hugo turned red. "What? No! I am not wearing that!"

Albus and Scorpius were laughing uncontrollably.

Everyone was looking in our direction; I nudged Scorpius.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Weasley, do you have something to share with us?" said McGonagall pointedly.

They shook their heads. Everyone in the Hall was staring at them.

"Right. Well then. Off to bed now."

Everyone around the Hall groaned. Professor McGonagall was always sending us to bed early; a lot of people were complaining about that.

Hugo was in a bad mood; he left the horrid dress robes on the bench.

Albus and Scorpius stood up. Scorpius brushed the side of my hair, not looking back to say goodbye. He seemed in a hurry.

_Well, that was rude._

"C'mon, Rose, don't want to get detention, now do you?" said Lily. She paused. "What's that in your hair?"

_Scorpius, _I thought, thinking he made some horrendous joke on my hair.

So of course, I was surprised to pull out of my hair something I had not expected.

A rose without thorns. Lily giggled, and I could feel a small, shy smile tug at the corners of my lips.

* * *

**A/N: And that's that! I'll be adding another Next Gen chapter soon...but for the next chapter, it'll be Draco and Hermione again.**

**Please leave a review! They make my day!**


	12. Coconut Macaroons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: okay, first of all, I'm really, really, _unbelieveably _sorry for not updating in such a long time. I just finished with my finals, and these days have been pretty hard on me. Hope you'll understand. I'm also undergoing a mild state of depression...since it's the last quarter, and some of my friends are switching schools. I'll be a loner with no one to talk to but my shadow. Sniff.**

**You people really make my day when you review, because you all remind me that someone, somewhere, really appreciates what I do. You all remind me that there are some true, genuine people who cares even in this destroyed world that we are living in. Thanks to you all, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Here's the next chapter, and please, please review.**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

_It was dark. I couldn't see anything, feel anything, hear anything. There was no floor, no walls, no ceiling. It was as if I were stuck in the middle of infinity._

_I tried to breathe. The air I took in was dank, hard, heavy._

_Suddenly, fire erupted all around me, and I screamed. I tried to look for my wand, but my hands did not seem to be there._

_Amongst the blazing inferno, I could make out a shape of a human, coming closer to me. He was aflame._

_Ron's voice pierced through the silence, pressing into my ears._

_"Why had you forgotten me, Hermione?" he said. I backed away, the flames burning me._

_"Why did you trade me in for him? Why are you choosing him?"_

_"I'm not...I swear I'm not..." I tried to say, but no voice came out._

_Another figure appeared out of nowhere._

_"So you're lying to me, then?" came Draco's voice, and it stabbed at the very core of my heart._

_"Are you toying with my heart, Hermione? Is this all a plot to forget your dead husband? Am I just a tool to you?"_

_"No...Draco...No, that's not what I meant..." I spoke again, but I couldn't hear my own voice._

_"I am second best, as always, aren't I?" said Ron. He repeated the words he had told me so long ago. "I get it. You choose him."_

_"No! No...Ron..."_

_"I knew it!" said Draco. "You are using me! I am a tool, to you, aren't I? You don't feel anything for me, don't you? I am nothing to you, aren't I?"_

_The two voices were repeating it over and over, and the pain was caving in my eardrums, stabbing through my mind, and piercing my heart._

_"You choose him."_

_"No..."_

_"You are using me."_

_"No..."_

_"You've forgotten me."_

_"No..."_

_"You don't love me."_

"NO!" I screamed, sitting upright. I looked around; the sun was shining in through my window. I could hear the birds chirping. I lay back down, panting. It took me a moment to realize I had been crying.

_It was a dream. _I thought. _Just a dream._

But I couldn't help thinking about what I had dreamt about.

"It's not true," I muttered to myself. "I do love Ron. I love him. But..." I paused. "There's a place for Draco now too."

I tried to wring some meaning from my dream, but I couldn't make sense out of it. I was not using anyone, or forgetting anyone. I loved them both.

_But you can't have two loves at the same time._

Merlin, sometimes, I couldn't even understand myself.

Giving up on the idea, I got out of bed.

I finished showering and dressing when I decided I wanted to bake today. Harry and Ginny weren't coming today, but I'm pretty sure after what happened the other day, Draco would.

I blushed as I tried to hold back a giggle.

There was a little flutter in my heart when I remembered.

It was amazing; even better than my very first kiss with Viktor.

He had tasted like apples. I loved apples.

And when he kissed me, I didn't feel like I was doing something wrong.

It felt right.

I thumbed through my mother's old recipes until I found something I liked: Coconut Macaroons.

I was right in the middle of sifting some flour when a knock came to the doorpost.

"Knock, knock," said Draco, leaning against one of the beams.

He looked at me casually, and a smile spread on his face.

Suddenly, I had forgotten what I was doing. I had forgotten why I was standing here. A flutter broke out in my stomach, and my heart started pounding.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" asked Draco. I smiled at him and flung myself into his arms.

"Draco!"

"Hey there. You seem pretty glad to see me."

"Why wouldn't I?" I walked back to the bowl, Draco holding my hand. It felt as if an electric current was pulsing through my fingertips to my heart, making it beat frantically.

Draco frowned. "What are you doing?"

I grabbed a spatula and started mixing the dough. "Baking."

"Why don't you just use magic?"

"I like doing it the Muggle way. It just...relieves me."

He did not seem to understand. Finally, I told him, "Why don't you try?"

Reluctantly, he took the bowl from my hands, and started mixing.

He wasn't doing it right.

"Here," I took the bowl from him, and started mixing it again. He watched me for a while, then he placed his hands on top of mine, mixing the dough along with me.

"It is sort of relieving," he said. "Here, let me try."

I let go of his hands, and he tried mixing it on his own. He started getting the hang of it.

"You got it," I said, as I started mixing some coconut flakes, butter and almonds in another bowl.

I was too busy concentrating when Draco smeared my face with flour.

I looked at him indignantly; he was laughing. I took a handful of flour and threw it at him. It spattered all over his shirt.

It was sort of fun, and I started laughing. Draco dipped his fingers in the sticky dough and chased me around the kitchen, smearing the dough on any part of me he could catch.

We were both laughing hysterically, reminding me of the old days. We were acting more like seventeen year olds rather than forty two year olds.

Finally, I slowed, and his arms wrapped around me.

"Caught you," He said, and dotted my nose with dough. I laughed.

"Alright, alright...you caught me. Can you let me go so I can finish baking?"

He held me closer. "No."

"C'mon, Draco, let me go."

"I don't want to."

I laughed. "You're acting like a child, Draco."

"I want to hold you close forever."

I blushed. He smiled. "You're so pretty when you do that."

"Thanks." I broke free of his grip, but he held onto my hand.

We spent a couple of hours in the kitchen, baking my cookies. Draco had tried to help, but most of it ended up as a disaster.

When we finally finished, and the cookies were baking in the oven, I put the timer on to 20 minutes.

"You need to clean up," said Draco.

"So do you," I said, pointing at the flour stains on his shirt. I pulled out my wand.

"_Tergeo,_" I said, and my wand siphoned off most of the flour. Draco used the same charm on me, twice on my hair.

"Why did you use it twice?"

He shrugged. "Your hair had a lot of flour in it."

We whiled away the time in the living room, watching something on my TV. Draco had been thoroughly confused with the Muggle contraption, and I spent a good 5 minutes explaining to him what it does.

The cookies were almost ready when a flash of silver light bounced into my room, taking the form of Ginny's mare.

"Come to the Burrow, quickly!" It said in Ginny's voice, sounding almost excited. "Teddy had just proposed to Victoire!"

* * *

**A/N: and there's another chapter! I might not be back for a while again, since there's school, and I'm really sorry if this chapter is too short to make up for anything.**

**Please review!**


	13. Marry Me

**A/N: Hello to all!**

**Did you like the little twist? I really adore TeddyxVictoire, so I decided to finally have them marry each other, since they're like, what, 22 and 24 here.**

**This chapter is dedicated to them.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

_Victoire Weasley_

Teddy and I were sitting on the front porch outside the Burrow. There was a splendid view of the night sky, and chilly evening air sent goosebumps on my skin.

Teddy put his arms around me the moment I shivered.

"Thanks," I whispered, and leaned in closer to him.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light streaked the sky.

"Oh, Teddy, look! A shooting star!" I closed my eyes as I made a wish.

_I wish Teddy and I could stay like this forever._

As I opened my eyes, Teddy was grinning at me.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, or it won't come true."

He rolled his eyes. "If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

That was odd. Teddy doesn't believe in things like dreams and wishes.

"Okay," I agreed.

"So, what's your wish?"

"I..." I hesitated. "I wished that today would end wonderfully."

_Liar._

To my surprise, Teddy was smiling.

"What?"

"Funny...I think I know how to make this day end wonderfully." He fished his pocket for something I couldn't identify in the dim moonlight.

"What do you mean?"

Teddy got down on his knee. I gasped.

"Teddy, are you - "

"Marry me, Vic."

I blinked in shock. "What?"

"I said, marry me. Victoire Weasley, I love you so much, from the time when you were seven and I was nine. I want you to be mine forever. Please, Victoire, marry me."

Tears welled up in my eyes. Teddy wasn't the sort of person to resort to cheesy romance, but this...

"Yes, Teddy Lupin. Yes, I'll marry you."

An outburst of joy erupted from the house.

I blushed. I didn't think they were listening in. I wiped away the few tears from my eyes as Mum, Grandmum Weasley, Aunt Ginny, and Aunt Angelina came over to give me a hug.

"Congratulations, darling!" said Mum. Her voice was strained with emotion. "I've always known zat you and Teddy were perfect for each ozzer."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Oh, Victoire!" said Aunt Ginny, her eyes sparking with delight. "I knew it! I knew it! You two are perfect for each other. Absolutely perfect!"

I blushed. "Stop it, Aunt Ginny."

Mum laughed. "But of course, Ginny is right!"

"Totally," said Aunt Angelina. "We'd always known you two would end up together."

"Ahem."

I turned around; Dad was standing behind me, a huge grin on his face.

"Dad," I said, as I ran over to hug him.

"My little girl," he said. "You're so grown up...getting married already..."

"Aw, Dad," I moaned. "Don't get all weepy on me."

"I didn't think I'd see the day when I get to walk you down the aisle, Vic."

"Well, you did, so suck it up."

Dad laughed.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself, Vic."

"I will, Dad."

"Oh, and don't forget..." he winked. "I want two or three grandchildren. Three girls and a boy, more or less."

I smacked him. "Dad!"

Dad laughed, and looked at me again. "My little girl."

I hugged him. The best part about Dad was that he wasn't afraid to teach us how to be tough.

But when things turn out rough, as long as I need him there with me, he'll always be there.

Two people Apparated into the Burrow, and I was surprised to find Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco here.

"Hermione! Draco!" called Uncle Harry, giving both of them a hug.

"I was baking cookies when Ginny's mare arrived," said Hermione.

"_We _were baking cookies," Draco corrected. "I think we can both agree that I helped."

"No, you didn't," said Aunt Hermione, "Everything you did became a disaster."

Uncle Draco merely laughed, and pulled Aunt Hermione close to him.

I blinked my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Are they together?

"Where's Teddy and Victoire?" asked Aunt Hermione, looking around the room.

"Here I am," I said, walking over.

Aunt Hermione turned to greet me with a hug. "Oh, Vic, congratulations!"

"Thanks," I told her.

"I'm so happy for you," she said, and I could tell she was remembering her own marriage with Uncle Ron before he died.

I wonder why she's with Uncle Draco now?

"I'm happy for the two of you," said Uncle Draco. "You two must really love each other."

When he said that, I remembered his own marriage didn't go so well, either.

"Of course we do," said Teddy, appearing at my side. "I love Vic with all my heart, and I wanted to make her mine as soon as I could."

"Aww, that's so sweet," said Aunt Ginny.

"So sweet, I'm getting cavities," muttered Dominique, though she smiled.

Dominique was my total opposite. At 20, her flaming red hair was cut into shaggy layers, unlike my silvery blond hair, which flowed freely down my back. She had a sort of I'm-me-so-deal-with-it attitude, while I was told that I was sweet, down to earth, and caring. She loved dressing up like the old Muggle rockstar, Hayley Williams, while I sort of dressed up like the old Muggle country singer, Taylor Swift.

Still, we got along fine. Dom was the best sister I could ever have.

"Congratulations, sis," she told me as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Dom."

She winked. "I want lots of nieces and nephews from you, you hear?"

I glared at her. Teddy laughed.

"We'll work on that," winked Teddy. I blushed.

We had dinner at the Burrow, but it wasn't really big enough to fit everyone in. There was Grandmum and Granddad Weasley, Dad and Mum, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco, me and Teddy, and Fred and Dominique. The Burrow couldn't accommodate 14 people, so we settled for eating outside.

In the fresh evening winds and luminous moonlight, Dad stood up, holding a glass of Firewhiskey and said, "A toast, to Teddy and Victoire. May they be happy in the new life they plan to spend with each other forever."

"To Teddy and Victoire," said everyone, and they all drank.

"To us," Teddy whispered, and we kissed as the stars shone brightly above us.

* * *

**A/N: And here's the latest chapter! I hope you liked this TeddyxVictoire bit.**

**Do you think I was alright with the Taylor Swift and Hayley Williams part? I adore Paramore and Taylor Swift, so I decided to adopt their styles for Victoire and Dominique.**

**What do you think?**

**The next chapter will be Dramione again, so keep reading and reviewing!**

**All my love!**


	14. Filthy Little Mudblood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hello again! This chapter is Dramione once again. But be warned! This chapter isn't going to be like my previous, fluffy ones. Warning: There's trouble brewing.**

**Please R&R! It makes my day!**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

Draco and I left the Burrow early; we Apparated back to the Manor.

Draco had a forlorn expression on his face. He turned away from me.

"Draco?" I asked. "Is something the matter?"

There was tension in the air; I felt as though something was bound to go wrong. I braced myself for whatever might happen.

"Is this about Teddy and Victoire?" I said to his back.

No answer.

"Look," I told him, "I know they're young - "

"That's exactly what I think," he snapped. His tone surprised me. He started to sound like his old self; his Hogwarts self.

"Draco? I thought you said you were happy for them," I said softly.

"I am. But they're too young. Why do they want to mess their lives up so early?"

I was shocked by his choice of words. "Mess up their lives? Draco, they're in love, of course they won't - "

"But what if they stopped loving each other; 5, 10, 20 years from now? They don't know that. What if they're making a mistake?"

"How can you say that? They love each other, even when they were children," I said.

"What if they were wrong? They're just going to get hurt. What if..." he trailed off.

"What if what?"

"What if they end up like me?"

His voice broke. He was referring to his unsuccessful marriage with Astoria.

"Oh, Draco," I said. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to console him. "You have to take risks to love."

"What if I don't want to take risks?"

"Then you don't know how to love."

"How can you say that?" he said, turning around. He held me by my shoulders. "I love you. I know I do. I know you know too. I've never fallen in love with anyone but you. I don't love Astoria, I never really loved Pansy. Just you."

"That's what you say," I said sadly. "But if you don't want to risk everything for me, how can you love me?"

He did not speak.

"You love no one but yourself. You're too scared to take risks; afraid you'll get hurt again."

"I am not scared."

"Then take the risk, Draco. You don't know what will happen, but if you choose to risk everything, you choose to love."

"Are you saying I don't love you?"

"No. I'm not saying that. You just...don't know how to love me."

"Then you must not know me." His tone was hard; cold. It surprised me, and stabbed deeply into my heart.

"Draco..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. Filthy little _Mudblood_."

I gasped, tears rolling down my face. These were the exact same words he used back in Second Year.

The exact same words that shattered my heart to pieces.

I turned and ran for the door; wishing more than anything that he would stop me.

But he did not.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_

I instantly regretted it.

_Damn you, Malfoy. Damn you to deepest pit of hell where you belong._

As she ran out the door, I felt a piece of me leave with her.

I wanted to stop her; to apologize.

But I couldn't. My feet were rooted to the floor.

I couldn't feel anything; I was empty.

A dark, bottomless void surrounded me.

I realized then that she was my light.

Without her, I couldn't go on.

I needed her.

But I blew it.

I sunk down to the floor, feeling desolate.

Mental images of the two of us flashed through my mind.

Us at the Quidditch match, becoming friends...

Us at the funeral, her head on my shoulder...

Us in her living room, me soothing her quietly as she cried...

Us in the coffee shop, sharing stories...

Us at her birthday, dancing together...

Us at Malfoy Manor, playing music...

Us in my dining room, and our very first kiss...

Us in her kitchen, baking cookies...

And in that moment, I realized that I really did love her.

That I really did need her.

That I wanted to risk everything, and anything, just for her.

But I knew she wouldn't take me back.

I hurt her with that one little word.

I don't remember ever seeing a grown man cry.

But I was crying.

Crying because I was stupid.

Crying because I hurt the one person I truly loved.

Crying because I lost her.

Would apologizing do any good?

It wouldn't hurt to try.

But I couldn't stand hearing her cry.

Hearing that it was I who made her cry.

I had no idea what to do.

So instead of doing something, anything, I just sat there, with nothing but my lonely, bitter remorse as company.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. Don't worry, they'll get back together...soon enough.**

**Please tell me what you think. I'm not really sure if this was a good enough chapter. Is it?**

**Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but don't lash out at me.**

**Thanks.**


	15. Kill Me Then

**A/N: Hello again!**

**I know you probably hate me for doing that to Hermione and Draco, but hear me out! Something better their way comes!**

**They won't be back together until the next couple of chapters is over, sorry to say.**

**But please keep reading and supporting me!**

**Love lots!**

**

* * *

**

_Draco Malfoy_

"I could quite literally kill you for what you did, Malfoy."

"Then kill me, Harry. I deserve to die. No, on second thought, don't. I don't deserve peace. I deserve to suffer."

This softened Harry's expression.

It's been more than a week since Hermione left, but it felt like seven lifetimes without her.

Seven lifetimes without light.

My dark void was eating at my insides, making me feel miserable and lonely.

"Why, Draco? Why'd you say it?"

I buried my head in my hands. "I didn't mean to. I was angry. Anger makes people do things," I said.

Harry shook his head angrily.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to her?"

"I have a fairly good idea what I did to myself," I said bitterly.

"See? That right there is your effing problem! Myself, myself, myself. All you can think about is _yourself!_" he spat.

I sighed, my heart falling to pieces. "She doesn't deserve someone like me. No, I doubt there's a person on this world who's more selfish than I am. She doesn't deserve _me_."

"No, she doesn't," he agreed. "But she wants to have you. She doesn't deserve you, but she wants you."

"You're not making me feel any better, Potter."

"_She's_ definitely not any better!" he growled. He stood up to face me, looking at me indignantly. He looked just about ready to kill me; I wasn't going to stop him.

"Do you know what you did to her?" he snapped.

I didn't answer, but I shook my head miserably.

"She missed out a week at work. She hasn't slept in days. _Days_. She looks like a ghost; pale, dead. She won't eat, she won't talk to us. I doubt she's listening to us when we try to talk to her. She doesn't move, and when she does it's to wipe her eyes, which are always wet. She sits still the whole day, hugging herself as if to hold her together. As if she's ready to break into pieces. She hasn't left her spot by the window since you left her; she stares out of it like she's waiting for someone. Waiting for you."

I groaned; hearing her condition was like stabbing a red-hot sword into my heart. My heart bled at imagining how she looked like; it hurt even more to know it was I who caused her this pain.

"What have I done?" I muttered to my hands.

"What have you done," Harry said.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't feel my eyes. I felt as if my body parts had crumbled down to the floor.

"Why is she doing this? Why can't she just move on and be happy? She doesn't need me. I don't deserve her."

Harry yelled, exasperated. "You still don't get it, Malfoy, do you? She loves you! SHE FRIGGING EFFING LOVES YOU!"

I winced; the words felt like a whiplash.

"And she's willing to risk anything for you! She's willing to give up everything for you! All because she loves you!"

"And look at what that did to her," I muttered sadly.

"Exactly," said Harry, a bit softer this time. "Exactly. Look at what that did to her. But she knew one way or another, this could happen. But she wasn't afraid of getting hurt. She decided to risk her own feelings just to have you. Do you know why?"

I stared at my hands; they were starting to blur as tears formed in my eyes. "Because she loves me."

"Exactly."

Harry sat down beside me.

"She loves you, mate. More than you can imagine. She needs you."

I looked at him. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go to her right now. Apologize. Ask her to take you back."

"I..." I hesitated. "I can't, Harry."

He frowned at me. "You can't?"

I shook my head, and hung it down, feeling ashamed of myself. Some Malfoy I am.

"Then tell me this: do you love her?"

"More than my own life," I choked.

"Then take the risk, Draco. When you take the risk, you choose to love."

There it was again.

The same words Hermione had told me before I hurt her.

"I love her so much," I told him. "She's the only person I truly love. Okay, I love my son, but that's a different kind of love. She's my whole world now."

"And she feels the same," Harry said. "She loves you, she wants you, she needs you. She feels so miserable without you."

"This is all my fault. _All my fault." _I said, my heart falling into despair again.

"True. But you can fix it."

I looked up at him.

"Fix it, Draco. Fix it before it's too late. Fix it before there's no hope of repair."

"What can I do?" I asked him.

"Just take the risk."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm so, so sorry for doing that to them.**

**But if I didn't, it wouldn't be much of a story.**

**Please leave a review. Let me see your thoughts on my story.**

**Thanks!**


	16. Take the Risk

**A/N: Hey!**

**I'm really sorry if, when I write in a boy's POV, they happen to be a teensy bit insensitive. I have no idea what boy heartbreaks are like, since I'm a girl. I only write up my idea of it. I can relate to and relay the heartbreaks and problems of the girls, since I've been through A LOT of those. (especially the heartbreaks.)**

**This is a chapter on Ginny and Hermione now...Hermione has her own personal talk with Ginny.**

**How do things turn out?**

**Please leave a review!**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

I found myself staring out the window.

Again.

My mind flashed back to that night more than a week ago, when Draco Malfoy broke my heart.

_Filthy little Mudblood._

A sob escaped my lips, and tears started falling from my eyes.

_I lost Ron already. Why did I have to lose you too?_

_Did I do something that made me deserve this?_

_I love you, Draco. More than you can possibly imagine._

_More than I what I thought I was capable of._

I wrapped my arms around me, afraid that I would break.

But then, breaking wasn't a bad idea.

I wanted to give up.

But I wouldn't.

I would never break. Never.

If only to wait for him forever.

I would, I told myself. I would wait for him, wait for him to come running through my door.

Because I loved him.

And I'd risk everything for him.

If this was the price for loving him, I'd pay it.

I loved him. Way too much.

I remembered how I used to dream of him.

Even back in our Hogwarts days, I'd dreamed of him.

I put it off as teenage hormones...

I didn't know someday it would happen.

That we would be together.

And then...

My world broke apart.

With one simple word: _Mudblood._

I impatiently brushed away the tears on my face.

"Hermione?"

I did not bother responding; Ginny and Harry had been taking turns bugging me day after miserable day.

And now, it was Ginny's turn.

Her loud gasp made me turn, but I did not get away from my spot. My neck turned stiffly as I faced her.

"Hermione!" she wailed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Trust me," I said, my voice hoarse from lack of use; I couldn't remember the last time I'd spoken, and Ginny's eyes widened at the sound of my voice, "I look better than how I feel right now."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Where's your wand?"

I lifted my hand dully to point at the farthest corner of the room. My arm ached from disuse.

Ginny walked over and picked it up. She shook her head.

"What's going on with you two? Here you are, sitting yourself to death, and Draco acts like the world has ended - "

"What?" I said sharply.

Draco acts like the world has _ended?_

"Well," Ginny said sheepishly, "Draco's being pessimistic. He doesn't feel...anything. He's the living dead, Hermione. He can't forgive himself. Everything he says, he says it bitterly. He curses himself, he blames himself. He hasn't eaten in a long time. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. He misses work; they're already debating on firing him. He's begging us to kill him, to make him feel pain. Every sharp thing he touches - be it his wand, a pen, or a knife - he looks just about ready to plunge it in himself. He's practically lost his mind."

"Why is he doing that?" I asked, my heart failing. Draco was torturing himself.

I didn't want him to do that.

"He can't forgive himself for what he did to you. And, rightly, I can't forgive him either. Look what he's done to you!" she said, motioning to me.

"Seriously, Ginny," I muttered, sounding blank, "I can't look that bad."

Ginny looked at me angrily. "Do you want a brief overview from me, Hermione? Do you want to hear what you look like, so you can imagine? Do you want me to produce a mirror, so you can see for yourself?"

I didn't answer. I turned to stare out the window again.

"He loves you, Hermione. He really does. He's torn up about what he did to you. He doesn't know how to make up for it."

I sighed. "That is exactly his problem," I said softly, sadly.

"I know," said Ginny. "But he loves you. He really, really does. You're the only girl in the world that he loves. The first, and the only, girl he loves."

"If he loved me, he would be here right now." I whispered, tears welling up again.

"He doesn't know what to do, and he hates himself for it. He doesn't know how to make it all better. He's too scared to take the risk."

"I miss him so much," I said, and the tears started falling. "I wish I was there with him right now...I miss him..."

Ginny hugged me, and I cried into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I know you miss him."

She looked at me. "But he misses you too. He needs you. He loves you, Hermione. I know he does."

"I know he does, too."

"And now," said Ginny, "now he's learning that he _does_ want to risk everything for you. You know why, right?"

I sniffed, tears pouring down my cheeks. "Because he loves me."

Ginny smiled. "Exactly."

* * *

**A/N: I don't really feel as if this is a great chapter. Please tell me what you think; I'd like to improve my writing for your sakes.**

**Please review!**


	17. Forgive Me

**A/N: hey there once again! I'm so very sorry about the title change. I just didn't really feel as though 'I Thought We Were Happy' was a right title, since my story really had nothing to do with that.**

**Sorry about any confusion!**

**Anyway, this chapter now is on the road to a happy ending...so please keep reading!**

**I hop you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

_Draco Malfoy_

My head swirled with the advice Harry had left me with.

_Just take the risk._

_If you choose to take the risk, you choose to love._

_If you can't risk anything for me, how can you love me?_

Hermione's voice echoed through my thoughts, startling me back to reality.

What was I doing, moping around like this?

Oh, yeah, I was making things _worse._

I was here, not there with her.

Not there where I belong.

And in doing so, I wasn't hurting just me.

I was hurting _her._

Once again, hate for myself descended upon me.

I hated how I'd hurt her, and how I couldn't make things better.

Correction: How I did not _know how _to make things better.

But in taking the risk, I could.

I could make things better.

In taking the risk, I could show her exactly how much I loved her.

How much I want her.

How much I need her.

In taking the risk, I wasn't just making things better for myself.

I was making things better for the two of us.

In that moment, I realized how much I wanted to take the risk.

To risk everything, and anything I have, for her.

Because I knew that I loved her.

For the first time, I stood up, a new determination alight inside me.

My dark void was slowly fading; as if it knew something better was coming.

I walked over to the table, picking up my wand.

My heart was beating valiantly; because it knew: I was headed toward my salvation.

My hope.

My light.

I turned on the spot, and Disapparated.

As soon as the darkness engulfed me, my feet touched the ground.

It was familiar ground; and my senses were rejoicing in being in contact with it once again.

It was the front porch of Hermione's house.

Carefully, I tried the door.

It was unlocked.

My heart pounded in my chest, knowing that my one reason for living was so near.

And then, it stopped.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw the extent of what I'd done.

Hermione was sitting by her window, staring out of it.

I doubt she even knew I was here.

Her hair lost its sheen; it was unkempt.

Dark circles framed her brown eyes, which lost its sparkle; instead, it was replaced with a bitter sense of loss and tragedy.

Her cheeks were flushed; I couldn't find a trace of the rosy blush I had so well memorized.

Tear tracks streaked her face; her nose was red from crying.

My heart broke at seeing what I had done to her.

My lips went dry as I spoke.

"Hermione."

Her eyes widened with surprise at hearing my voice.

It was neither Harry's nor Ginny's; no, it was a new voice, but familiar all the same.

It was my voice.

She turned around.

Her brown eyes brimmed with tears.

She bit her bruised lip; I suspected it was from her countless chewing.

"Draco?" her voice cracked with disuse.

How long hadn't she spoken?

My heart fell at the sight of her.

So sad.

So empty.

So broken.

"Forgive me," I whispered.

A small smile spread on her face, and she launched herself into my arms, sobbing.

When she came into contact with my skin, I could feel my void disappear completely.

What was once darkness had turned into light again.

My heart was rejoicing at the reunion.

And then, everything felt right again.

I was whole.

I held her close, and memorized everything once again.

The softness of her brown hair, her silken skin, the chocolate brown of her penetrating eyes, her petite, slim frame, the rose that started coloring her cheeks once again, and the shape of her lips as they molded against mine.

It was perfect moment of bliss, and I felt the reason to live again sink deep within me.

She cried silently in my arms, and I whispered, "I'm sorry, Hermione. So very sorry. I'm so sorry..."

And then, pain slashed through my cheek.

Hermione had slapped me.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"That," she said, "is for being a git, Draco Malfoy! And for calling me a Mudblood!"

I blinked, not understanding a single word she said at the speed of how she was talking. Then I burst out laughing.

She giggled.

The sound was beautiful, like music.

I grinned sheepishly, and hugged her close.

"I'm really sorry about that...Really I am. You don't know how much you mean to me."

"I'm just so glad you're back, Draco."

I buried my face in her bushy hair. "I love you, Hermione."

Her cheeks reddened as she said, "I love you too, Draco."

And I smiled, because this time, I had taken the risk.

And I had made it all better.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry about the confusion it may have caused, the title change. I'm thinking about renaming it again, since it still doesn't feel exactly right.**

**Any suggestions?**

**Please review!**


	18. The Clue

**A/N: Hey there again!**

**This chapter is about James and the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Woohoo!**

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**

_James Potter_

Once again, I ended up staring at the bloody wall.

And coming up with nothing.

Nothing.

It's been three weeks since Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco had gotten back together.

_And _it's been three weeks since Professor McGonagall's last speech at dinner.

And still no sign of the damn clue!

How the ruddy hell am I supposed to know what the first task's element was?

The first task was two days away...and I had no idea what to do.

_(Flashback)_

_It was really noisy in the Great Hall. A knot of boys from all year levels were surrounding Clarence; I had to admit, she was a pretty girl._

_But she wasn't my type._

_I saw a glint of red amongst the crowd; Hugo was making his way to the dinner table._

_"Oi! Hugo!" I called out. He turned, and smiled. He sat himself down beside me._

_"Have you seen the rest of them?"_

_"The rest of whom?" he asked._

_"The rest of them!" I said. "Al, Scorpius, Rose and Lily! Any sign of 'em?"_

_"Not that I know of," shrugged Hugo. "Hang on though...Albus was on his way here with Lily. Dunno where Rose and Scorpius are."_

_I smirked. Rose and Scorpius have been going alone with each other these days._

_"Hey guys," said Albus, coming up from behind me. Lily flashed a smile at us. "Where's Rose and Scorpius?"_

_"Dunno," I answered. "We were supposed to ask you."_

_"Rose and Scorpius were in the library the last time I'd seen them," said Lily._

_"Silence!" called Professor McGonagall. The Great Hall hushed up at once._

_"Now, as you all know, the first task of the Triwizard Tournament will be held little more than three weeks from now. The theme of this Triwizard Tournament is a scavenger hunt."_

_"Great," I muttered to Albus, who chuckled. "I thought this was supposed to be all 'eternal glory' and all that danger crap. Not a freaky scavenger hunt."_

_"You never know, though," said Albus. "Maybe it's a dangerous scavenger hunt."_

_"But be warned," said McGonagall. "For each task, the enemy you will face are the elements of nature. The only way around them is to face your deepest, darkest fears. Face them...or lose. In each element is a magical object that you must retrieve, for each object contains a clue, without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task."_

_Albus smiled in satisfaction. "Told you."_

_"The clue to the first task shall be given to you when you least expect it; but to be able to recognize it, your mind must be as calm, cool, and clear as the rivers that flow into the sea."_

_"Well that was magnificent," I snorted. "How absolutely poetic."_

_Hugo and Albus chortled, while Lily rolled her eyes._

_Suddenly, the doors opened, and a tall, pale blond boy stepped into the Great Hall, followed by a petite girl with curly brown hair._

_I smirked._

_"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley, would you like to explain why you are late?" said McGonagall, her voice laced with amusement and annoyance._

_Rose blushed, and Scorpius whitened._

_I couldn't help it, so I started laughing._

_(End of Flashback)_

I was laughing to myself as I remembered that.

I didn't have time to continue; Rose burst in through the common room door, Scorpius following close behind her.

The Fat Lady was yelling him, "Oi! You're not a Gryffindor, boy! Get out of here!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at her; Rose tugged him along.

"We got it," said Rose.

I looked at them, confused. "Er... what?"

"We got the clue," said Scorpius. "Rose and I were in the library and - "

"Scorpius thought of it!" said Rose. "Do you remember what McGonagall said the last time?"

I smirked. "Um...something along the lines of, 'Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley - '"

"No, not that!" yelled Scorpius. Rose blushed again. I snickered.

"What did she say that had something to do with the Tournament?" asked Scorpius, irritated.

"'The clue to the first task shall be given to you when you least expect it; but to be able to recognize it, your mind must be as calm, cool, and clear as the rivers that flow into the sea.'"

They looked at me expectantly. "What? I still don't get it."

Rose sighed, exasperated. "Rivers? Seas? James, the element is water! That's the clue!"

"Oh. _Oh."_

"Exactly. But we don't know what's _there. _You have about an hour to battle whatever's in the water, and retrieve the object."

"Then what do we do?" I asked.

There was a glint of mischief in Scorpius' eyes.

Something tells me I shouldn't trust a sixteen year old who just happens to be smarter than I am.

But hey, what could go wrong, right?

He smirked. I smirked back.

"Honestly," said Rose, shaking her head, "you two could have a smirking contest and neither of you would win."

"But I know you love my smirk, don't you, Rosie?" said Scorpius. Rose snorted.

"I'll love your smirk when you and James get a move on," she said. "Now hurry up! We have to get going."

"Going where?" I asked, getting to my feet. Rose smiled.

"Professor Longbottom."

* * *

**A/N: looks like we'll get to see Neville again!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my mom, my best friend's mom, and my other best friend's mom, and to my favorite author, Silverquill11, because it's their birthday today!**

**Please review!**


	19. Safe Here

**A/N: Hello again!**

**This chapter is back to Dramione, and it's fast forward three weeks since the fight.**

**I must warn you though...Hermione runs into an ex - boyfriend of hers...and almost gets raped in the process.**

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger

I stretched my arms and swivelled around in my chair.

It was a long day at the Ministry. Draco, Harry and I had several conferences to attend to; Draco and Harry were still at their last one. That conference was supposed to last until 11.

I wanted to go home; it was late. _Way_ too late. Still, it seemed foolish to ask Draco to accompany me.

I picked up my things and walked out of my office.

As I left the Ministry, a cold chill shot through my spine.

It was late in October...but it was too cold. I wrapped the jacket Draco had given me around myself.

I was surprised; there was no one around.

The roads were completely empty; only a few street lights were turned on.

It felt..._eerie_.

I took a deep breath.

_You've faced Death Eaters, for crying out loud! Nonsense letting a little dark get to you._

I walked down the alleyway; the Apparition point was just beyond those walls.

There were footsteps behind me. I turned around.

No one.

I clutched my jacket tighter; I swallowed and walked faster.

"Hermione."

"Gah!" I shrieked.

"Easy," said the figure, stepping out of the shadows. "It's me."

"Oh, Merlin," I said, holding my hand to my chest. "Cormac, you scared me."

He smiled. "Sorry."

"Um...what are you doing here?" I asked. "You should be at the conference in the Ministry right now."

"No, I'm not," he said. "I may be a Ministry employee, but I'm not an Auror," he sneered, "or a Junior Secretary to the Minister."

"Junior _Assistant_ to the Minister," I corrected. "Draco is doing a wonderful job, and I'd appreciate it if you don't demean him," I snapped.

"Whoa, Hermione. Sorry," he said. "Is there something between you and Malfoy?"

I blushed at the question. Not many people knew about me and Draco.

"Yes," I finally told him. "He's a really, really good friend of mine."

He raised his eyebrows. "You and Malfoy? _Friends_? Wasn't he the boy who kept calling you 'Mudblood'?"

I winced. Draco and I had gotten over that incident three months ago.

"Yes. But he's changed," I told him. "He's a wonderful man now."

"You talk about him like he's your _boyfriend_." His mouth twisted at the word.

I bit my lip.

He smirked. "You think I didn't know? I know, Hermione. What a shame, though. Replacing your husband just like that, right after he died."

"Do not talk about my life like that, _McLaggen_," I snapped. "You don't anything about my life now, so you have no right to talk about us that way."

"Don't I?" he said menacingly, taking a step forward.

I sighed angrily. "Get out of my way, Cormac. I'm leaving."

"I don't think so." He moved closer.

"Get. The. Fucking hell. Out. Of my way."

"You really think I would just let you leave like that, Hermione?" he whispered. "I let you go once, a long time ago. I'm not going to let you go again."

"What are you doing?" I said fiercely, as he stepped even closer. He was so close; just a foot away from me.

I took a step backward; I didn't know he had me cornered. I felt my back brush against the wall.

"Surely," he said softly, his voice dripping false sweetness, "Malfoy wouldn't mind if I played with his pretty girlfriend, would he?"

"You touch me, Cormac, and you're dead."

He ignored my threat. "You're still as beautiful as ever, did you know? Even prettier now that you're older."

"No one has the right to tell me that," I spat. "Especially not you."

"Oh really? Not even Malfoy?"

"Don't you dare touch me, Cormac." I reached for my wand.

His hand pinned my arm to the side. He brushed my cheek lightly with his other hand.

"I'll scream out, Cormac. Hell I will."

"I'll take my chances," he grinned evilly.

"LEAVE ME - " I wasn't able to finish. Cormac crushed his lips against mine, keeping me from screaming out.

I reached my knee up and kicked him in the gut.

Nothing happened.

Damn it.

"FUCK OFF, CORMAC," I yelled.

"I'd gladly do the first part," he said. His hand trailed down my arm and grasped my waist.

I tried to punch him in the chest, but he was too fast. His other hand pinned my arm down.

I was helpless.

My wand was poking at my side, but I could see no way to reach it.

"Let's see what Gryffindor's Princess can think of now that she's all helpless."

A new voice sounded from the shadows.

"Get away from my girlfriend, Cormac," whispered Draco.

Before Cormac could react, Draco shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

Cormac crumpled to the ground.

My hands were shaking.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, taking me into his arms. "Did he hurt you?"

I did not speak. I was still under shock.

"Hermione?" Draco pleaded. "Say something. _Please_. Did he touch you?"

I nodded.

Another growl erupted from the shadows.

"I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU, MCLAGGEN!" yelled Harry, coming out of the dark, taking Cormac's unconscious body by the robes.

"Easy, Harry," cautioned Draco. "Now's not the time."

It wasn't until then that I realized I was crying.

"It's alright, Hermione, it's okay," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "You're safe now."

Harry was shaking with anger. Kingsley stepped out of the shadows. "Come on, Harry. Let's take McLaggen back to the Auror Office. We can file a case against him there."

Kingsley looked at me and Draco.

"Draco, take Hermione home. She needs to rest."

Draco nodded. "Let's go home, Hermione."

I still did not respond, but we Disapparated anyway.

* * *

Draco Malfoy

I brought Hermione back to Malfoy Manor. She looked catatonic.

I gently carried her bridal-style to my bedroom. She curled in my arms and wrapped her hands around my neck.

She looked so fragile.

So scared.

When I got there, I set her down on the large bed. She brought her legs up to her chest.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She didn't answer.

Suddenly, I felt sort of disappointed Harry didn't kill McLaggen first chance he got.

"I'm going to kill him," I muttered under my breath. I looked at Hermione. She was staring into space, her eyes wide with fear.

I sat down next to her, and pulled her close. I rested my forehead against hers.

"Please Hermione. Snap out of it. Say something."

She bit her lip, and looked into my eyes.

"I need you, Hermione. Don't do this to me," I pleaded. "_Please_."

Finally, she spoke. "How did you find me?"

I touched the locket I gave her for her birthday. Her eyes widened.

"It was the locket?" she whispered.

"Yes," I answered. "Your locket contains a charm that tells me when you're in danger, tells me exactly where you are."

"Why?" she asked.

I smiled. "I couldn't stand not knowing if you were in danger or not. It's my way of always looking after you, even if I'm not with you."

She started crying again. "I love you so much, Draco," she sobbed.

"And I love you," I whispered. "Did you know your daughter has a locket just like this?"

She looked at me questioningly.

"Scorpius gave it to her," I told her. "He loves her you know."

She yawned. "She loves him too," she muttered sleepily.

I lay her down, and stretched out beside her. She snuggled closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Sleep, my love," I told her.

"I will if you'll be there when I wake up," she said softly.

Almost dozing off.

"I'll always be here with you," I whispered.

We lay still for a few minutes, but her body remained stiff.

I sighed, and started singing softly to her.

______

_Close your eyes _  
_Dry your tears _  
_'Coz when nothing seems clear _  
_You'll be safe here _

_When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here _

When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here

In my arms  
Through the long cold night  
Sleep tight  
You'll be safe here

A small snore escaped her lips. I wiped away her tears, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

A small smile appeared on her lips as she slept.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Aww...that was adorable. I really enjoyed writing this chapter...except for the whole Cormac bit. (LOL)**

**To any of you who recognize the song, it's called 'You'll Be Safe Here' by Rivermaya.**

**I was listening to the radio when I heard it and it felt so appropriate for this chapter.**

**Please review; let me know of your presence! I feel like I'm sending these things out to an abyss! ^-^**


	20. The First Task

**A/N: Hey!**

**This chapter is on the Triwizard Tournament again...the First Task.**

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**

_James Potter_

It was time for the First Task. I had gotten ready into my swimming trunks, and silently thanked Rose and Scorpius for their unmatchable intellect.

_(Flashback)_

_Scorpius opened the door to Professor Longbottom's office._

_"Professor?" asked Rose._

_There were bangs and crashes sounding from the office._

_"Professor Longbottom?" she asked again._

_Suddenly, a head popped out of another open door. Professor Longbottom peered at us._

_"Oh, hello, James, Rose and Scorpius," he said. "Ah...now's not a very good time..."_

_"Do you need any help, professor?" asked Scorpius._

_"Oh, yes...help would be...spectacular," he said; he sounded as if he was restraining something._

_We rushed inside to help him._

_Professor Longbottom was restraining a large water plant with fangs and thick, clawing roots._

_"Professor!" shrieked Rose, as she clutched onto Scorpius' arm. "Isn't that a Venomous Water Lily Death Trap? What is it doing within the grounds?"_

_Professor Longbottom flicked his wand as he tried to tame it. Scorpius rolled his eyes, muttered a spell, and silenced the plant with a bang._

_Professor Longbottom stared at Scorpius, appalled that a student had performed something he could not._

_"That," said Longbottom, "Is for the Triwizard Tournament. It's to be released within the water for the Champions to battle."_

_He stopped abruptly. "I shouldn't have said that," he said, staring at me._

_"Professor, please, you have to help us," said Rose. "If James will be battling that thing underwater...don't you have something to help him breathe for an hour?"_

_Longbottom smiled. "I remember helping Harry with that dilemma, back in the day...excuse me," he said, making his way to the other room. Scorpius and Rose glanced at each other, and followed him._

_"Here," he said, reaching into a jar, "Gillyweed. After your dad used that for his Triwizard Tournament, I figured it was best to keep a jarful handy."_

_He placed a handful of the slimy green seaweed into my hand. "That's disgusting," I muttered._

_"I know," said Longbottom, shrugging. "They might call me biased, but I hope you win James. Good luck."_

_"Biased?" I asked. "What do you mean?"_

_"Well," said Longbottom, "Clarence is one of the more dominant Veelas. She cheats to get what she wants. It's unfair. As for Vance...well, he's a good boy, but not as good as you. You're very much like your parents, James."_

_I smiled. "Thanks."_

_"Well," said Longbottom, ushering us out, "You have to get going. There are more of the Death Traps in the back, and I have to deal with them. Speaking of which, Scorpius, how did you - "_

_"Dad taught me," said Scorpius. "He found the spell one day when he was in the library in 5th Year."_

_"Oh...thanks, then," said Longbottom, closing the door in front of us._

_"Well, at least you know what you're up against," said Rose cheerfully._

_(End of Flashback)_

We had spent our time in the library that day, reading more on the Death Traps.

Death Traps are very protective. When given a thing to protect, they will do anything they can to destroy whoever plans to take it.

When underwater, Death Traps can grow at an alarming rate. It would be very dangerous to interrupt its peace when it is underwater.

Its main offensive weapons are its fangs and its roots. Its roots can crush a car in a matter of seconds; its fangs are very poisonous. A single bite can kill a blue whale.

One way to repel it is to use Fire Charms; which is nearly impossible to do underwater.

All in all, a very formidable foe to face.

I took a deep breath as Clarence and Vance took their places beside me. Cheering could be overheard from behind us; you could hear Fred and Louis shouting "Bets! Place your bets here!"

I chuckled at that.

Clarence had an arrogant smirk on her face; she was wearing a light blue swimsuit with lacy details on the waist.

How girly.

"You is ready, zen, James? How were you able to dizipher ze clue?" she asked mockingly.

If only she knew what she was up against.

I rolled my eyes at her, and answered, "I knew it right when McGonagall said it."

That wasn't exactly true, but she didn't need to know that. She scowled at me, and remained silent.

Vance, on the other hand, wasn't as comfortable as she was. He had a worried look on his face, his thin body shivering.

He looked scared.

"You alright, Vance?" I asked.

"No, not really," he admitted. "I am not very comfortable undervater. I do not really enjoy svimming."

_Aquaphobic, _I thought.

"At the sound of the cannon, Champions, you may jump into the water," said Professor McGonagall.

"But be warned. There is a danger you will face when you reach the bottom. Face your fears if you want to conquer it," whispered McGonagall.

Clarence smirked, and Vance paled.

I, on the other hand, was just plain psyched.

"Go James!" said Hugo, Lily and Albus, yelling from the bleachers. "You can do it!"

Rose and Scorpius were standing right next to them, Rose's head on Scorpius' shoulder. The moment she saw me staring, she stood up straight, and blushed. I smirked at them.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at me and mouthed, _Eat the Gillyweed before you hit the water._

I nodded. I took the Gillyweed out of my pocket, and held it in my hand.

Finally, the cannon sounded. I put the Gillyweed in my mouth and swallowed as I jumped into the water.

I could feel a sharp pain at the sides of my neck as the gills grew out. My feet felt light; they turned into fins. My hands had webs between them.

I took a breath.

Surprisingly, I could take in oxygen from the water!

_Amazing, _I thought.

But I had no time to waste. I only had an hour to look for the object, whatever that was.

I swam forward with amazing speed and with little effort. There was a dark abyss at the bottom of the water; you could not see anything.

I took my wand out, ready for action.

Clarence and Vance were a short distance ahead of me; both were using the Bubblehead Charm to breathe.

Suddenly, a swarm of Grindylows attacked me.

Their stinging tentacles dug into my sides. I tried to ward them off with Stunning spells and jinxes.

But it was no use. I cursed silently; I was just getting started and I couldn't defeat these stupid Grindylows!

What more the Death Traps?

A white flash of light Stunned them all; it was Vance who sent that neat jinx my way.

I mouthed a thanks. He nodded, and continued swimming.

The moment of relief was short-lived; a flash of silver from the abyss caught my eye.

It was a silver orchid.

What on earth was a silver orchid doing underwater? Unless...

Unless that was the clue?

I didn't know a lot about orchids, except for the fact that they grow _on _trees, high up in the air.

Wait a second - tree...air...

_Holy crap, that's the clue!_

I dove straight for it, my Gryffindor instinct to leap first before I look taking over.

It was getting darker and darker. I muttered "_Lumos," _and my wand lit up.

Okay - leaping before I looked was a _really _bad idea.

In front of me was the Venomous Water Lily Death Trap.

* * *

_Rose Weasley_

It's been thirty minutes since the Champions went underwater.

Vance came up first, unable to get the object.

Clarence and James were still down there.

I leaned my head on Scorpius' shoulder again; his arm wrapped around my waist.

"You still didn't tell me how your dad found that spell," I told him.

He chuckled. "It has something to do with your mum too, you know."

I looked at him incredulously. "It does?"

He nodded.

"Dad told me that, once, in Fifth Year, he was on his way to the library. He was looking for a textbook on water plants, so he headed for the Herbology section. He was the only one there - except for your mum. She was reading the very book he needed. He asked her if he could borrow the book; he had a crush on her at that time. Your mum, always the Gryffindor, told him they could share it, if he was okay with it. My dad, always the Slytherin, backed away and told her he'll just borrow it later," Scorpius laughed.

"Your dad had a crush on my mum?" I asked.

"Yeah...ever since he was in Fourth Year...but then, I dunno why he married Astoria instead of your mum."

"But then he wouldn't have you," I told him, snuggling next to him.

"Yeah...I'd end up being your brother or something."

We both laughed.

Suddenly, gasps and cheers were emitted when James emerged from the water, supporting an unconscious Clarence.

There was a large gash on his forehead. His neck was filled with sting marks from Grindylows.

He was holding Clarence up with his hand; her lips were blue from the cold of the water.

In his other hand was his wand, and a silver orchid.

* * *

**A/N: wow. That was one long chapter ^-^**

**Aren't Scorpius and Rose adorable?**

**Please leave a review!**

**I need to know if I'm not just sending things out to the abyss...let me know of your presence!**


	21. Escape

**A/N: This chapter is back to Dramione again, but something's happened...and it's not a good thing.**

**R&R!**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

"What?" I asked softly.

"Cormac escaped," said Harry somberly.

"How is that possible?" asked Ginny, shocked.

"No one is ever able to get past the tight security of the Ministry," growled Draco. "How was he able to do that?" he demanded of Harry.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I don't know," Harry shook his head.

Draco let out an exasperated snarl. I pulled him closer to me; he calmed down a little.

"How could you let McLaggen escape?" said Draco.

"I wasn't the one who let him out," snapped Harry. "I want him in Azkaban as much as you do, Draco. Hermione's like my sister, and I could KILL him for doing that to her."

Draco's arm tightened protectively around me.

"This is bad," muttered Ginny. "Really, _really _bad."

Harry sighed. "I know. What's worse," he set down a _Daily Prophet _in front of us, "he alerted the press."

On the front page was the caption:

**Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy: More Than Just Friends?**

I was the fastest; I snatched up the paper before any of them could get to it.

I read the following article aloud.

_'Just last Monday, Ministry employee Cormac McLaggen was accused of harrassment and  
attempted rape of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,  
the now Ms. Hermione Granger, whose husband, the Auror Ronald Weasley, had just died last  
September.  
Our sources tell us that McLaggen and Granger once had a history during their Hogwarts days.  
It was reported that they had attended the famous Christmas party of the renowned professor,  
Horace Slughorn.  
Meanwhile, Ms. Granger had been spotted out to dinner with the Junior Assistant to the Minister,  
and former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, who filed for a divorce from his wife Astoria Greengrass,  
a mere two weeks after Ms. Granger's husband had died.  
Malfoy and Granger were known for having spats about their blood status back when they  
were in Hogwarts.  
If the two showed such hatred for each other when they were younger, how can they be dating now?  
Have they put aside their differences and started anew?  
Could it be possible that a romance is blossoming between the two?'_

Ginny roared in outrage. Harry shook his head dismally.

"How can they possibly say all these things about you?" shrieked Ginny.

"Damn McLaggen," muttered Draco. "I'm going to kill him when I see him!"

"So now the world knows," said Harry. "They know about you two."

"This is bad," repeated Ginny. "Really bad."

"You should have killed him when you had the chance, Harry," said Draco.

"Would that really make him any better than Cormac?" I told Draco, calming him down. "Draco, what is there to hide? It's the truth anyway."

"But they're writing badly about us...about _you," _he said softly.

"But they're not demeaning me. I'm not affected by it, so neither should you."

Draco sighed. "You're right. You're always right. But I'm still mad at them," Draco added.

"Why?"

"Because," he said pulling me closer, "They said 'could a romance be blossoming between them?' Technically, that's not true."

"There's nothing between us?" I asked, frowning.

"No," he said, "There already _is _more than a romance between us."

I beamed at him, and he leaned down to kiss me.

"EEW! GROSS!" yelled Harry.

"My EYES! I'M BLIND!" screamed Ginny.

Draco and I laughed. "Don't exaggerate, Ginny," I told her. "You and Harry look twice as gross as we do."

Ginny scowled.

Harry, grunting in disgust, took the paper from the table. His eyes widened as he spotted something we hadn't seen.

"Look at this."

He pointed at a smaller caption:

**Ministry Defenses Gone Bad**

_'Earlier this week, Cormac McLaggen was arrested for abuse of The Head of the Department of Magical  
Law Enforcement, Ms. Hermione Granger. However, two days after his arrest, McLaggen was  
able to escape the tight security of the Ministry.  
No one has ever broken out of the Ministry's defenses; if McLaggen can do it, it must  
mean that the Ministry's defense tactics have lost its touch,  
placing the Auror Office and the Ministry Staff under immense stress._

_The Ministry must find new ways of defense; if not, we may be facing a mass breakout.'_

"Honestly," muttered Ginny. "Who writes these things, anyway? They remind me of - "

"Rita Skeeter," Harry nodded. "Only this time, it's her niece, Nita Skeeter."

"Bloody witch," said Draco. "Just like her aunt, can't learn to keep her trap shut. I'm fairly proud of Hermione for trapping her in a jar as a beetle."

We laughed.

"Still," said Harry, coughing himself to seriousness, "that could cost us our jobs."

"True," I told him.

"We have to find McLaggen and arrest him...for good," said Draco.

"I'm already on it," said Harry. "Kingsley and I'd sent down Aurors to track McLaggen's whereabouts. It would be a while, though, since he hadn't left a trace of evidence as to where he'd run off to."

Draco scowled at that.

"Oh, who cares?" I said, hugging Draco. "It doesn't matter what happens, as long as we have each other."

Harry and Ginny laughed, and Draco ruffled my hair, saying, "You're really into saying cheesy stuff, aren't you?"

I smiled, and reached up to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this chapter is too short...I'll make up for it in the next!**

**The next chapter revolves around Draco and finding his Patronus.**

**Interesting.**

**Please review!**


	22. Your Patronus

**A/N: Hello again!**

**Actually...I feel it more appropriate if I say, 'Hello? Anybody out there?'**

**I'm feeling bad about my lack of reviews, and I feel as if I'm not doing any good with this story.**

**Please leave a review, and let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione and I were snuggled up on one of the couches in the huge library of Malfoy Manor.

She was thoroughly impressed with the collection of Muggle books; I was pleasantly surprised to find them there.

She was reading an older edition of 'Romeo and Juliet' by a William Shakespeare; her feet were propped up against my lap.

"You really love books, don't you?" I asked her, placing a finger to mark my place in 'Quidditch Through the Ages'.

"Of course I love books," she said, not looking up.

"More than you love me?" I asked, resting my chin on her knee.

"Yes, more than I love you," she rolled her eyes.

I sat up, stung. She looked at me, and giggled.

"Merlin, Draco, I was joking!" She swung her feet off, and scooted over to sit next to me. "I love you more than any book in the world."

I smiled. She opened her book again, and continued reading.

I watched her as she read; it was very fascinating.

The way her eyes dance over the words, the way her finger brushes over the pages, the way she bites her lip when she concentrates on what she's reading.

Suddenly, she spoke.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever tried making a Patronus before?"

I gaped at her. "No, I didn't."

"Well," she asked timidly, "Why don't you try?"

"What brought this up?" I asked.

"Um...I don't know...I was thinking about otters...and how my Patronus was an otter...and I wondered, 'What is Draco's Patronus?' So...I decided to...ask you," her voice got smaller and smaller with every word she spoke.

I laughed. "I haven't made a Patronus because I can't," I said.

She looked at me like I was joking. "Impossible," she scoffed.

She scoffed? Seriously, I thought the Slytherin in me was rubbing off on her. I smirked at the thought.

"I'm serious," I said. "You have to think of a happy memory to make a Patronus, right?"

She nodded.

"But it takes more than that to produce one," I said. "There's something inside each of us that helps produce it; our soul...and killing, pain, suffering...ruins it. A Patronus is a reflection of your soul. If your soul is broken, so is your Patronus. So, I don't think it's possible for me to make one."

"But you're happy _now, _aren't you?" she asked, her brown eyes looking up at me. "And technically, you haven't _killed _anyone..."

"I was supposed to kill Dumbledore," I told her, and winced as I remembered. "And I tortured Thorfinn Rowle, and who knows how many other people."

Her lower lip puffed out a little. "You were ordered to do that," she whispered. "You did it against your will. That doesn't do anything for your soul."

I pondered for a moment. She touched my left forearm, the place where the Mark used to be.

"You're a good person, Draco. A really good person."

"Oh yeah?" I said pointedly. "What about those times when I'd hurt you? When I called you Mudblood? When I was an annoying, arrogant prick who walked around like he owned the place? When I cursed everyone who I believed was lower than me?"

She stroked my face. "You were young then, and you grew up in a broken home. You were taught to think like that. That doesn't make you _you._ Those were their choices, not _yours._"

"You know what made me change my mind about the world?" I asked her quietly.

She stared at me, waiting for my response.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"When I saw what real prejudice is like."

Her brown eyes looked into mine; all I saw was confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When Bellatrix was torturing you."

She flinched along with me.

"Right then...right then, I knew I felt something for you. As I watched you scream and thrash against the floor, it tore at my insides. I wanted to snatch you right there - to hell with what my father would think - and take you away from all the pain.

But I knew I couldn't. If I did, I would put not just mine, but both our lives at risk, as if they weren't at risk enough already.

So I watched you, with as much pain in my heart as you felt - and I suddenly felt grateful that Weasley was there to save you."

She started crying. "Oh, Draco," she whispered, burying her nose in the crook of my neck as I held her. Warm tears splashed on my skin and down my shirt, but it didn't matter to me.

She sobbed on and on, and I stroked her hair. It was only until she started blubbering my name over and over when I finally started laughing.

She stared at me, affronted. "What are you laughing about?" she asked, her nose puffy from crying.

"You should've heard yourself...'Draco...oh, Draco...Draco...oh...Draco...'" I said, laughing.

She wiped her eyes, and joined in. "It's not my fault you made me cry with all your cheesy reminiscing," she said.

I laughed, and she snuggled closer to me.

"So, what about it?" she asked.

"What about what?"

"Give your Patronus a try," she said.

I chuckled. "You just can't let it go, can you?"

"Nope," she said. "So? C'mon, give it a go."

"No way...I don't want to find out what my Patronus is."

She rolled her eyes. "Scared it's going to be a ferret, aren't you, Draco?"

I glared at her. She laughed.

"I'm joking," she said. "I think you're more of a hawk, or an eagle."

"A _hawk?_"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "You know, fierce, cunning, beautiful, loves flying..."

"Beautiful?" I repeated, laughing. "You think I'm _beautiful?"_

She blushed. "No...I think you're...well, good-looking. Charming, handsome, and all that tosh."

"_Extremely _good-looking," I pointed out. "We can both agree that I'm a wonderful human being."

She laughed. "You're not just a wonderful human being," she said. "You're _my _wonderful human being."

I laughed. "Oh, all right," I told her, kissing the top of her head, "Let's go try out my Patronus."

* * *

**A/N: ATTENTION TO ALL!**

**What do you want Draco's Patronus to be?**

**I'd love to hear your suggestions...who knows? Maybe I'll get to pick yours.**

**I really need the help with the Patronus thing...tell me your suggestion in a review, or you can PM me with your suggestion!**

**I might not be able to post another chapter without any idea what the Patronus is, so if you want to see another chapter up, send in some suggestions!**

**I'd really appreciate it!**


	23. Being Happy

**A/N: Hello to all! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Okay, it's a little bit too late to be saying that...still...**

**Congratulations to those who found somebody for Valentine's day! You are very lucky to have a special someone!**

**Too bad for me...my date was my computer. (LONER! LOL)**

**This chapter is about Draco finding his Patronus, and a little swim while they're at it.**

**Ready to see what his Patronus is?**

**

* * *

**

_Draco Malfoy_

We were in one of the back gardens to practice my Patronus. Hermione was really excited to see what it was; her ecstacy was enough to get you hyped up as well.

"Okay," she said, as I held my wand ready in my right hand. "Now, to make a Patronus, you have to clear your mind." She stepped closer.

Her beautiful brown hair was flying in every direction because of the strong breeze; the sun shone in her eyes, making them magnificent.

She was an image of amazing beauty.

"Close your eyes."

Hesitantly, I closed my eyes, not wanting to let go of the image before me. I sensed her shift her position.

"Explore your memories, and find one that is particularly, and extremely, happy."

I did not have to look too far. All my happy memories happened with her.

I let all the moments we spent with each other flood my mind.

I chose one where I felt inexplicably happy.

"Okay, now, let that memory fill your mind. When you've done it, say '_Expecto Patronum_'."

I felt my muscles tense slightly as I waved my wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum."_

Nothing happened.

"Come on, Draco, you can do it," she whispered.

I gritted my teeth and said, a little louder this time, "_Expecto Patronum."_

I could feel a strange sensation through my arm; I was almost there.

Hermione wrapped her arms around me; the contact sending electric currents through my heart.

I felt a wonderful warmth surge through me.

"_Expecto Patronum."_

A burst of silver light shot out of wand. Hermione gasped in delight.

I laughed; I was actually able to make one.

My Patronus was starting to take shape.

"It's...it's..."

Something like a furry, long eared creature took the form of my Patronus. I gaped in disbelief; Hermione stifled a giggle.

"It's a rabbit." Hermione giggled, before it disappeared.

How humiliating.

"A _rabbit?" _I groaned. "After all my Slytherin qualities, my Patronus is a _rabbit?"_

Hermione bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing.

"It's not so bad," she said, giggling. "It's rather cute."

"I _refuse _to be a rabbit," I scowled. "Why in the name of Merlin's pants is my Patronus an effing _rabbit?"_

Hermione was laughing. "Hey, Ron's was a terrier...it's not so bad, Draco," she giggled.

That did not make me feel any better.

"Oh, come on," she said, hugging me, "I think a rabbit's lovely."

I scoffed. "You think a rabbit's _funny. _Why can't it be a _hawk?"_

"Patronuses can change," she said, wiggling her finger. "Maybe it will be a hawk...just...not right now."

"This is so humiliating."

"Promise I won't tell."

"Not a word about this to _anyone..._especially Harry. Merlin, even Ginny has a more masculine Patronus than I do!"

Hermione giggled.

I sighed, and said, "_Expecto Patronum."_

Okay - maybe it wasn't a rabbit.

"Oh my," she gasped, as she took in the magnificent form of my Patronus.

It wasn't a rabbit.

What we thought was a rabbit was actually the wing of an graceful, beautiful gyrfalcon.

We were both silent as we stared at my Patronus.

Finally, I burst out, shouting, "AWESOME!"

Hermione's eyes were wide as she looked up at my Patronus, which started flying and soaring into the distance, before disappearing.

"Merlin's beard," she said under her breath. "A gyrfalcon...who'd've known?"

I wanted to do a little victory dance right there. I took Hermione by the waist and lifted her into the air.

"I'm a GYRFALCON!" I yelled, as she laughed in my arms.

"That's amazing, Draco," she said. "I can't believe it...what did you think of?"

"You want to know what I thought of?" I said.

She nodded.

"I thought of _you," _I dotted the tip of her nose with my finger.

She blushed.

"Don't be surprised," I told her. "What made me happy is you. Always you. I've never found a time in my life before you when I was as happy as I am now."

"You're so cheesy," she teased.

"Comes with the package, love, take it or leave it," I teased back.

She giggled as she put her arms around my neck.

"I think I'd take it," she whispered, and kissed me.

I swept her off her feet.

"OI! Put me down!" she shrieked, laughing.

"No way," I told her, an idea suddenly forming in my mind. "I am not going to put you down."

I ran to the pool.

Realizing what I was going to do, she looked down at the water. "Draco...don't you dare - "

"I dare, Hermione," I said mischievously. Her eyes widened.

"No, Draco - no, put me down..."

"As you wish," I gripped her tightly as I jumped.

I heard her scream before we hit the water.

I sputtered as we emerged; Hermione coughed, and glared at me.

"I hate you, Draco."

"You don't mean that," I smirked. A smile tugged at the corner of her lip.

I looked at her innocently.

She sighed. "Yes, I know I don't mean that," she said, paddling over to me. I beamed at her.

"The water feels good," I told her, swimming on my back. She watched me as I swam a few strokes.

Finally, she said, "You wanna race?"

"What?" I stopped swimming.

"You. Me. Race. 3 laps," she said.

I grinned at her. "You're on."

She swam closer. "I bet I could beat you with both eyes closed," she smirked.

"Oh really, now?" I told her, and shot forward with amazing speed.

"No fair!" she said, splashing the water. I laughed. She gritted her teeth and swam forward.

And so the race begins.

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

"You cheated."

"I did not," said Draco, as he ran a towel through my hair.

"Yes, you did," I pouted.

"Honestly, how can you cheat in swimming? It's all about skill, Hermione."

He handed me the towel and rummaged through his closet.

He changed into a nice, dry white shirt and khakis. He ran a hand through his damp hair.

I was still sopping wet.

"Um...here..." he said, handing me a piece of cloth.

It was his old Slytherin Quidditch jersey.

"I figured you'd need some clothes, so you can have this," he said sheepishly.

I blushed, and held it up in front of me.

It was huge on me; it would reach just two inches above my knee.

"Um...Draco..."

"If you don't want it, it's okay," he said at once. "I can get you something else - "

"No, that's not it - "

But he interrupted me. "I think you'd look great in Slytherin, though, so why not wear that - "

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" I said. He subsided into silence.

I could feel my cheeks grow red as I said, "I don't have any dry underwear."

His eyes widened as he came to my dilemma; his cheeks flamed.

"Um...can't you Apparate and get yourself something?" he asked, embarrassed.

My cheeks burned. "No...I can't Apparate directly inside my house; I placed a charm over it...Someone might see me so wet..." I stuttered.

He lowered his head, his cheeks still red. "What do you want me to do?" he said.

"Can you Apparate back to my house and...get me something?" I told him, feeling foolish.

His cheeks grew redder. "Where?"

"In my top drawer."

He paused. "What color?"

My eyes widened. "It doesn't matter, just get me something to wear!"

"Okay, okay," he said, stumbling as he Disapparated.

He came back minutes later, his cheeks tomato red; in his hand was some lacy fabric.

I blushed as he handed them to me.

"Thanks," I whispered. "Where's the bathroom?"

"You can dress up in my closet," he offered. "It's bigger than your room."

I walked over to his closet and changed.

His closet was enormous; row after row of white linen cloth bags covered his most expensive and prestigious clothes.

His more casual clothes were hung neatly in a row opposite the formal wear.

His closet made mine look disorganized. I slipped my head into his shirt; it fit nicely.

"It suits you," he commented as I stepped out of his closet. "The shirt."

He was lying down on his huge, king - sized bed, as if nothing embarrassing just happened.

"I like it," I told him, climbing up next to him. "Even if it IS Slytherin."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Looks good on you though; much better than your puke-inducing Gryffindor colors."

I sat up, and glared at him. "Gryffindor is not puke-inducing!"

He laughed. "Yes it is. I mean, scarlet and gold? _Please_. Green and silver looks so much better."

I scowled. "Are we going to have this stupid House argument _now?"_

He laughed. "I'd rather read a book with you."

"As long as it's with you, I'm alright," I told him.

He held me close, and ruffled my hair.

* * *

**A/N: Okay.**

**Right now, I can't and won't deny that this is just a filler chapter.**

**Thanks a lot to twistedartist for the idea of a GYRFALCON; I looked it up, and I must say, it very much represented Draco's personality.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Please leave a review, as always!**


	24. Babies and Abduction

**A/N: Hello again.**

**This chapter has a bit of mood swings and Hermione blames it on PMS.**

**And it also contains a little surprise.**

**

* * *

**

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione and I were spending the afternoon at the local park.

We'd bought a couple of ice cream cones and were sitting side by side on a bench.

A Muggle man and woman who looked a little bit older than us were walking hand in hand with a little baby girl.

A sudden longing flickered in Hermione's eyes. She frowned.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me, her brown eyes sad and lonely.

"Look at them," she said, pointing at the little family.

"Yeah...what about them?"

"They...well...they look so happy with their baby girl," she said.

"What? We're happy, who cares?"

She glared at me. "The baby, Draco! They're so happy with the _baby!"_

"What about the kid?"

She looked at me, exasperated.

Clarity snapped inside me. "Don't tell me - you want a baby, don't you?"

Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! We have Rose, Hugo and Scorpius...why - "

"They're not babies," she said flatly. "And Scorpius is not my son."

I didn't answer.

"Rose and Hugo aren't your kids, either."

"And your point?"

"I want to have _your _kid," she wailed miserably. "I want to see my blond haired child grow up like I watched Rose and Hugo."

I stared in shock.

"Hermione..."

"I don't care how old we are!" she said. "I _want _a child."

"That's not it."

"Then why - oh."

She blushed.

"You want to have a baby with me?" I asked, my cheeks reddening.

"Yes, I do." She bit her lip.

"Are you...I mean...are you even ready to do _that_ with me?" I said, embarrassed with my own question.

She waved it off. "I just want a child."

"We can adopt one - "

She stared angrily at me. "_Adopt?"_

Okay. Wrong move.

"It's not the _same!" _she growled. "I want to feel it growing inside me, and know that it's ours. I want to bring it out into the world, and know that it's ours. I want to watch it grow, and know that it's ours. I want it to be _ours."_

"It's dangerous!" I told her. "You're 42, it's risky...you could die!"

"I'm not that weak," she retorted.

"It's not that," I said. "Look at me." I lifted her chin up so I could stare into her warm brown chocolate eyes.

"I lost you so many times. I will _not _risk losing you again. There's something thrilling about having a child with you, Hermione, don't get me wrong. But it's dangerous."

"Why can't you see it my way?" she muttered.

I sighed. "I want a child too, Hermione. But doing that...it's just dangerous. We're not as strong as we used to be. _You're _not as strong as you used to be."

"I can handle giving birth, I've done it twice," she insisted.

"You were at least 20 then," I said.

"Don't you want to have a child?" she asked.

"Merlin, Hermione, I do!" I said. "But we can't!"

"Why not?"

"Stop thinking of yourself, Hermione," I snapped. "The only reason why I can't have you do this is because I _love you! _Don't you see? I want a child with you...I do. I'd love to have a child with you. But letting you do that...I'm just going to put you at risk! You could die! It's _dangerous!_" I roared.

She pouted.

I sighed. "Are you having PMS, or something?"

She blushed. "I think so..." She looked at me. "I'm sorry. It's my mood swings. I don't know..."

I shook my head. "Girls," I muttered.

"But I really _do _want a child, though. There's something about holding a little bundle of joy, a brand new life in your arms and you know it's yours. Something about holding a child that came from you and your true love..it's just...beautiful. Magical."

I smiled. "Yes. It is something."

"But you're right," she said finally. "It's dangerous for me."

I kissed her forehead. "Just be content with what we have now, Hermione. We have each other, and that's what counts."

She interlaced her fingers in mine, but she didn's smile. "Maybe we can get a puppy," I suggested. "It's just like taking care of a baby."

She smirked...a very me-like smirk. "I'd rather go through the processes first."

"Oh, yes," I smirked back. "You just can't wait to be panting all over me, can you?"

Her eyes widened, and she blushed all over.

I sniggered happily.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about the times you'd almost lost me?"

I flinched. Seeing my distress, she said quickly, "If you don't want to, you don't have to - "

"No. It's okay." I sighed.

She leaned her head on my shoulder as I spoke.

"Well, there was that first time in Fourth Year..."

She looked up. "Fourth Year?"

"Yeah," I nodded sheepishly. "I kinda had a crush on you after you punched my nose. I had to admit, you were the only girl with enough nerve to do that. Everyone else was like, 'Oh, Merlin, Draco, we love YOU!' Sorta sucked."

She laughed. "Especially Pansy."

"Oh, Merlin, yes, Pansy!" I laughed. "Annoying little brat...following me everywhere after I'd asked her to the Ball. 'Draco you're so smart, Draco you're so handsome, Draco, Draco, _Draco.'_"

She was laughing so hard.

"I had to make it clear to her that _I did not want her._"

"I regretted it right after, you know, after I punched you."

I smiled at her. "I enjoyed it."

She stared at me incredulously. "You _enjoyed _it?"

"Yeah. At least it meant you cared enough and minded me enough to hit me."

"Do you want me to hit you again?" she said playfully.

I smirked. "Why not?"

She rolled her eyes.

Anyway, so in Fourth Year. When Krum asked you to the Ball, and then I saw you. Merlin, Hermione, you were beautiful."

She blushed.

"The second was in Sixth Year. When you fell in love with Ron."

"I would've chosen you if I knew," she said.

"You would?"

"Yeah. I loved you, ever since I met you. Ron...well, he's a different story."

I didn't speak. If she'd known...

We'd never have to suffer through these heartaches.

We would have been happy.

We could've married young, who cares what they'd say?

I'd take her in, we'd run away, build a house, get married...

Have kids, raise a family...

And just be happy.

Not this messed up couple who found true love after so many years...when we could've been together a long time ago. Could've been happier a long time ago.

She sensed my silence, so she prompted me. "And your third...?"

"Seventh Year. You...disappeared. Searching for Horcruxes. I was supposed to admit to you that I loved you that year...if you'd came back. But you didn't.

You got tortured by my own family. I told you before, I'd have saved you. But I couldn't."

She stiffened.

"And when you _did _come back...you kissed Weasley."

"I didn't know. Like I said, I'd have chosen you if I knew."

I felt something wet against my shirt. We both looked down.

"Oops."

Hermione's ice cream cone had spilled on my shirt.

Brown against light green.

She giggled. "I'm sorry."

I laughed. "It's okay - "

"Hey!" she said.

My ice cream dripped onto her skirt.

"Oops," I said sheepishly. "Sorry."

She dipped her finger in her ice cream and smeared it on my face, and burst out laughing.

I joined in, and dotted her nose with ice cream as well.

We were having so much fun; but it was short-lived.

A silver light appeared in front of us, taking the form of Harry's stag.

"Draco, Hermione," it said in Harry's panicky, anxious voice. "Please come and help me. It's Ginny. She's disappeared."

* * *

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun!**

**What happened to Ginny?**

**Also, thanks to all who read my one-shot, 'Last Kiss.'**

**And to those who haven't, now is a good time to read it, and REVIEW it!**

**Reviews galore!**

**Share with me your thoughts; leave a review about my progress!**

**Thanks!**


	25. You and Me

**A/N: Hello!**

**Ginny's gone missing! Dun-dun-dun!**

**Also, my dog, Hermione (LOL) died already. Her brother Draco (LOL) keeps howling for her. It's so sad.**

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

We Apparated directly to Harry's house.

Aurors were everywhere, searching for evidence about Ginny's abductor.

Harry was curled up in a corner, shaking.

Draco took my hand and walked over to where Harry was.

I gasped; the living room carpet was covered in blood.

The vase Ron and I had given them as a wedding present was shattered, along with the glass table.

The couch was overturned; it looked like there's been some sort of struggle.

And some sort of murder.

"Harry?" I asked, my voice cracking. "What happened?"

He was crying. He opened his mouth to say something, but what came out was only one word.

"Ginny..."

Ginny.

_Ginny._

"What happened, Harry?" I said, shaking his shoulders. I fought against the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

Kingsley came up behind us.

"I have news; but it won't be good."

"Tell us what happened, Kingsley," said Draco, holding me by my shoulders. He had a distressed look on his face. I placed my hands on top of his. "Please."

"Can you see the blood?" asked Kingsley somberly.

I nodded, chewing my lip. Draco's hands tightened.

"We've had inspectors to run exams on the blood."

"And?" said Draco.

He seemed to be doing all the talking for me; I couldn't speak.

"It's still fresh. Which means this only happened a few hours ago."

"Do you know who the blood belongs to?" I croaked.

"That's the bad news."

"You don't?" asked Draco.

Kingsley shook his head. "We know." He looked at the three of us. "I'm so sorry, but the blood...it's Ginny's."

Harry let out a loud sob; tears rolled down my cheeks. I turned to Draco and he pulled me into his warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry, but there's evidence she could've been murdered."

"She couldn't have...Ginny's done nothing wrong!" I cried. "Ginny's one of the nicest people I know, she didn't do anything to anybody!"

"We know. But I have a strong feeling she's still out there; we couldn't find her body, which is both good and bad news. Good, because it might mean she's still alive, and out there. Bad, because if she's alive, she's been kidnapped, and most probably tortured. If she's dead..." Kingsley trailed off.

"Please," said Harry. "I don't want to hear it." He covered his eyes with his hands.

Kingsley patted Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry. We're doing all we can to find her."

"My Ginny..." whispered Harry, before the tears spilled over.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione cried all the way home. She sobbed miserably against my chest, soaking my shirt in tears.

It didn't matter to me. I smoothed her hair, whispering words of comfort.

When we got back to the house, I carried her to my room.

She needed to rest.

As I set her down on the bed, her fingers held tightly against my shirt, keeping me from moving away.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered.

I sighed, and sat down next to her. She sat on my lap and cried into my shoulder, her hair tickling my nose.

"Stop crying, Hermione, please," I pleaded.

"Ginny...murder...criminal...damn him..." she sobbed.

"Shh, Hermione," I whispered. "Go to sleep. You need to rest."

I gently lifted her off me and straightened her legs. She lay down against the pillows, and I settled next to her.

She snuggled closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't think about it," I told her. "Ginny will be alright. She always is. She can make it."

"Poor Harry..." she said softly, tears dripping down her nose.

I gently wiped them away.

"Sleep until tomorrow, love," I said, closing her eyes with my fingers. "We'll join the search party tomorrow, if you like."

She no longer replied.

She was snoring.

I stayed up, watching her sleep through the night.

It was wonderfully fascinating.

Her soft, deep breathing was music to me. I could stay awake all night, just listening to her.

She smiled in her sleep; she must've been dreaming.

My mind wandered back to our Hogwarts days...

_(Flashback)_

_"No one asked your opinion...filthy little Mudblood," I spat at her. Her eyes filled with tears; she couldn't understand the word, but she couldn't mistake the tone either. I had assuaged my growing feelings for the Mudblood by saying it out loud._

_The guilt that was threatening to eat me scared the hell out of me. I gripped my Nimbus 2001 tighter._

_I refused to believe that we could possibly get along, let alone become friends._

_I watched her as she walked away with her slug-puking friend, a little smirk appeared on my face._

_..._

_"The last time the Chamber was opened, a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time, before one of them gets killed this time. As for me...I hope it's Granger."_

_This wasn't, specifically speaking, true. I was scared for her._

_But I was also scared by the reaction my heart was giving off._

_I had to conceal it, to hide it._

_No one should know._

_..._

_"Oh, please," I muttered, throwing the apple to the ground. Scarface had just touched down with the chicken, Buckbeak._

_Pushing away Longbottom and Thomas, I said proudly, "Yeah, so you're not dangerous at all are you, you big great ugly brute..."_

_Despite the warnings that were given, I still stepped forward, obviously challenging the hippogriff._

_Granger stared at me with wide eyes._

_Pleased that I'd caught her attention, I wasn't aware that the monster towered over me and scratched my arm._

_Oh, damn, I thought. It effing hurts!_

_"Hagrid!" said Granger, looking at me, crumpled on the ground. "He has to be taken to hospital."_

_So you DO care for me, I thought._

_A voice at the back of my mind was whispering in quiet glee._

_Maybe...just maybe..._

_I looked at her horrified and pitying expression. Weakly, I smiled at her, and her eyes grew wider with surprise._

_The last thing I saw were her pretty brown eyes before I blacked out._

_..._

_I was staring out into the pen of Buckbeak from a distance._

_Poor thing; Father didn't understand. He sentenced the animal to death._

_I never asked for that._

_I just asked for punishment._

_Not death._

_My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. I turned._

_Granger, Pothead and Weaselbee were on their way to Hagrid's._

_I carefully pushed away my awareness for my suddenly rapidly beating heart. "Well, have you come to see the show?" I jeered, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible._

_She didn't have to find out how I was feeling right now._

_She took a step closer, and another, and another..._

_Suddenly, she ran at me, her wand outstretched._

_"You foul, loathsome, evil LITTLE COCKROACH!" she screeched._

_I cringed._

_Is that what she thought of me?_

_I felt sad all of a sudden._

_"Hermione, no!" said Weasley. "He's not worth it."_

_She looked like she would walk away, so I smiled._

_Her fist met with my nose._

_"Oh, DAMN!" I yelled, blood streaming out of my nose._

_"You'll pay for that, MUDBLOOD!" I yelled, running. "MARK MY WORDS!"_

_Instantly, I regretted it._

_Her face crumpled with pain as I ran away._

_..._

_"She's beautiful," whispered Parvati Patil._

_I turned around to see Harry and Parvati staring in awe at the top of the stairs._

_"C'mon, Draco," squealed Pansy. She tugged at my arm, but I didn't move._

_She followed my eyes to the top of the stairs._

_There, the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on was standing. A beautiful, pink dress hugged her curves, her brown hair teased elegantly._

_She was perfect._

_"Is that...Granger?" I asked Pansy, awed._

_She stared at me indignantly._

_"Of course," she snorted. "See that dress? So rag-like. Honestly. How can anyone think she's pretty?"_

_"She's not," I said. Pansy beamed at me._

_Quietly, I whispered to myself, "She's beautiful."_

_..._

_"Granger, they're after Muggles," I told her. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air?"_

_She looked at me with a 'did-he-just-care?' sort of look. I hurriedly searched for an evil comeback, something that would hide the concern I felt for her._

_"Because if you do, hang around...they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."_

That washed the doubt away completely. She glared at me.

She stalked off, bumping against my shoulder on the way.

...

I knew I couldn't have her.

I rubbed at my left forearm; my Mark burned.

I had just become a Death Eater.

I had just set the line between us even further apart.

I was a Death Eater.

She was a Mudblood.

I wiped away the tears in my eyes.

How stupid was I?

All these years, I was presented with opportunities to be her friend.

To have her.

But what did I do?

I let the Slytherin pride in me get the better of me.

I refused her.

I tried to hate her.

But it was impossible.

And now...

And now it was clear. She was never meant to be mine.

I was meant to be alone.

Forever.

In a dark, lost world, where murder, pain and suffering are my only chances at survival.

She was in danger...because of something she had no control over.

Her Blood Status.

I had to protect her.

Do everything I could.

But would it be worth it, in the end?

She wasn't going to come to me for saving her.

She was going to run off with Weasley.

She wasn't going to take me.

...

"ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Hermione's piercing screams echoed through the Hall.

I tried to fight myself; keep myself from taking her from my deranged aunt.

I had to bear this.

I had to.

But I couldn't.

I loved her.

_And she was in pain._

I fought the tears in my eyes...if they found out I loved her...

They would kill us both.

So I stood there, enduring her pain along with her.

...

A piece of thick paper was on my desk when I arrived this morning.

It was scented, and very fancy.

I opened it.

It was a wedding invitation.

The one wedding I'd been dreading my whole life.

**_You are invited to the wedding of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger_**

**The Burrow, 11:00 AM**

**RSVP to Hermione Granger**

I tightened my fist. A two notes addressed to me were inside the envelope.

I took out the more masculine one, suspecting it was from Weasley.

**_Malfoy,_**

**There. We sent you a frigging wedding invitation.**

**I'll be honest, I don't want you there.**

**But she does.**

**So, I guess if she wants you there, I want you there.**

**Anything for her.**

**I don't know exactly why she wants you there...something about...forgiving you. I dunno.**

**Just come if you want to see her, which I'm suspecting you don't.**

**Ronald**

_I snorted. How typical of the Weasley._

Ignorant.

Oblivious.

I discarded the note and took out the other one.

A sweet scent came off the paper. It was written in a neat, script handwriting.

It was Granger's.

**_Draco,_**

**I'm glad you were able to receive this.**

**I know you have issues with our differences, but for once, please put it aside.**

**I want you there, at my wedding.**

**It occurred to me that, if we'd been friends, things could have gone well in our lives.**

**So I want to start anew.**

**Please forgive me for all my misgivings about you.**

**Please forgive me for not being good enough to be your friend.**

**I know I am not Pureblooded, but I'd very much like to be your friend. Don't listen to what Ron and Harry would have to say.**

**Please hear me out, and be there.**

**I'd very much appreciate your presence.**

**Love,**

**Hermione**

_I traced my finger around the word, 'love'._

_No one had ever written me a letter addressed 'love'._

_I closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose._

_This was it._

_I lost her._

_Forever._

_I yelled in rage, and let the tears fall from my eyes._

_If only...I thought._

_If only I hadn't been so stupid._

_If only I had taken the chance, took the risk, and told her exactly how much I loved her._

_Now, I have nothing._

_(End of Flashback)_

I chuckled softly.

Those memories were far and distant from me now.

I had what I needed.

I had her.

I took the risk, and told her how much I loved her.

But then...

If I'd told her before, I wouldn't have to go through all that pain.

We would have gotten married.

Built a house, maybe somewhere in the country.

Had children, and watched them grow.

Watched them go off to Hogwarts.

Watched as they, too, fell in love.

Got married.

And had children of their own.

We'd be together, even in death.

If I'd gone before her, I would wait.

And I know she would too.

I contemplated the thought of us.

Of children.

I placed my hand on Hermione's stomach; I wondered what it would feel like to feel my baby growing here.

To know what it would be like to have children with her.

And no one else.

A family.

She was more than just a friend, an infatuation.

No.

She was my love.

I loved her. Truly loved her.

And, to tell the truth, I did want to have a family with her.

But it would be wrong.

What about Scorpius? Rose, Hugo?

I sighed. I lost so much.

I lost what could have been.

Hermione stirred a little in my arms.

"Mmm...Draco..."

"What?" I whispered.

But she wasn't awake.

She was talking in her sleep.

"Draco...love...Draco..."

I listened to her. All she said was my name.

I smiled, and kissed her forehead.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep to her whispering my name.

* * *

**A/N: Aww.**

**How sweet.**

**I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you liked it too!**

**Leave a review!**


	26. Careful

**A/N: Hello again!**

**Guess who's back?**

**Oh, I almost forgot.**

**Since we're here, already at our 26th chapter, I decided to start suggesting songs for each chapter.**

**For this chapter, I wrote it listening to 'Careful' by Paramore, which inspired the last part of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

It's been a month.

A whole month.

Harry, Draco and I trooped back to Harry's deserted house, saddened.

Tomorrow, Ginny was supposed to be proclaimed dead.

I closed my eyes tightly, and laced my fingers with Draco's.

We'd been searching for a month.

Everywhere: England, Scotland, Ireland, France, Bulgaria, Wales...we'd even gone as far as looking in Germany, Italy, and Rome, even Albania, in case the one who'd abducted her - heaven forbid - was a follower of Voldemort.

Our search parties were more effective than what Wizarding history has ever known; maybe it was because we had a few ex-Death Eaters to trace the victims of capture.

Of course, these Death Eaters had proven - through words, thoughts and actions - that they had had a change of heart before we were willing to trust them.

Draco, on the other hand, was a different story.

He was forced to be one; he didn't want to be one.

His father, though cold and cruel, wanted what was best for him.

Unfortunately, wanting the best gave him the worst.

When all the world seemed to despise and hate Draco for what his father had brought upon him, I did not.

I pitied him.

I pitied that he had to grow up in a broken home.

I pitied that he was raised in a way so twisted and wrong; brought up to believe it was right.

I pitied that he, just a boy then, was forced to make the decisions even a grown man could not make.

I pitied that he had to pay the price for his father's mistakes.

"Do you think she's still alive?" I whispered, letting my hopes up.

But I knew it was a lie.

I knew...that she couldn't be.

_So long...and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye._

Draco looked at me sadly, and shook his head. My heart sank.

"It's impossible," he said somberly. "It's been too long. Her body hasn't been found. There's nothing we can do anymore."

I nodded, letting a tear or two escape from my eyes. Draco wiped them away carefully.

Harry watched us with lost and lonely eyes.

Harry was the worst of us all.

He lost the girl he had loved nearly all his life; the girl he risked so much to keep her safe.

He was disappointed in himself.

He was not able to fulfill his promise to keep her safe.

Harry was distant; aloof.

He had not spoken in a long time, only following us wherever we went, like a shadow.

Death was easily etched onto his face.

His eyes lost their shine, he didn't have the drive to do anything.

We didn't inform the kids...but they will know. Soon enough.

We couldn't hide it forever.

Silently, the three of us Apparated to the front doorstep.

The house hadn't been treated with a woman's touch for a month.

So we were surprised to hear pots cleaning and plates being wiped.

Apprehensively, we all drew our wands.

"One, two..." Harry whispered, turning the knob.

"Three."

We burst into the house.

Whoever was making the noise said, "Harry? Is that you?"

We gasped at the sound of the voice.

Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Ginny?"

Ginny's head popped out into the hallway. She beamed at us; we were astounded.

"Hello you all."

Instinctively, I ran at Ginny.

She opened her arms wide, like she was going to give me a hug.

But I didn't.

Instead, I took the front of her shirt and snarled, "How many times did you come to me to ask advice on Harry in your Fifth Year?"

She stared at me, confused. "What - ?"

"OI! LET GO OF HER!" yelled Harry. "GINNY!"

Draco held Harry steady. I shook her again. "Answer me."

"Hermione, I - "

"ANSWER ME!"

She shook her head. "Three times. I went to you three times."

I let go of her, relieved. She straightened her shirt, looking perplexed.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Sorry, Ginny," said Draco, releasing Harry. "We had to check if you weren't the kidnapper in disguise."

Ginny looked even more confused.

"Kidnapper? Disguise? What are you talking about?"

I glanced at Draco.

That was odd.

Harry, however, didn't pay any attention. He ran straight to her, and embraced her tightly.

"Oh, Ginny! Ginny...Ginny..." he muttered, before bringing her lips to his.

I stared, wide-eyed, while Draco made a disgusted sound.

After a long moment of snogging her, he said, "What happened to you?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, what? I don't understand what's going on."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked. "Weren't you kidnapped?"

Ginny laughed. "Kidnapped? Are you sure you're alright?"

Harry glanced at us.

"You were abducted a month ago," I told her.

Her eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Draco.

"I'm sorry. I don't...the last thing I remember is falling asleep, then waking up here, a month later. Weird, right?"

Harry looked at her worriedly. He took her hands in his. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Nope." She stretched her arms out, and I gasped.

She was laden with scars.

"Whoa. Where'd I get these?" asked Ginny, perplexed.

Harry gritted his teeth.

"Guys, what's going on?" said Ginny, sounding scared. "This isn't funny."

"Were not joking, Ginny," snapped Draco. "You were abducted, tortured for a month, and returned here Obliviated."

I groaned. "Now we have no idea who took her."

"Great," muttered Draco. "Wonderful."

"Stop being sarcastic," I snapped at him. He glared at me.

"How can they take her like that, then just return her?" said Harry. "No evidence, no contact with us...they didn't even ask for ransom, or anything..."

"How indeed," Draco agreed.

I furrowed my brows, thinking hard.

How? How could they decide to take her, make it appear as if she'd vanished, no note, no evidence, no ransom?

How could they just inflict torture on her, then Obliviate her to make her believe it never happened?

How could they have stolen back into this house, brought her back here asleep, when this house was under protection and surveillance?

_Surveillance..._

"Call Kingsley," I told Harry. Harry looked at me once, then nodded.

He sent out a Patronus and Kingsley Apparated here within minutes.

"I received your message," said Kingsley. "What - ?" he stopped when he saw Ginny.

"Ginny...? But how - ?"

"Exactly," I said. "She has no recollection whatsoever about the incident. She doesn't even remember being abducted."

"But how did she come back?"

Ginny, not understanding the flow of the conversation, answered, "I woke up here. Obviously," she snorted.

Harry shook his head worriedly; Draco looked deep in thought.

"But..." Kingsley was lost for words. "This house is under surveillance! We would have been warned - "

"There was a breach," Draco stated simply. "Only a Ministry employee can understand how we work out our protection."

When Draco said that, everything clicked.

A Ministry employee.

Only a Ministry employee can understand the complications implemented by our protective procedures.

Only a person who was close to one of us before could find out where the Potters live, and break into the house.

Only a person who has a grudge against us would even dare abduct Ginny, without evidence, without reason.

Draco, aware of what I was thinking, came closer and embraced me. "What are you thinking?"

"It was McLaggen."

Draco stiffened, and looked into my eyes. I stared into his grey ones, and it made me blush.

"How can you say that?" he said seriously. "What did you find out?"

"You said it yourself, Draco. Only a Ministry employee can breach our protections; only someone who knows us knows where Harry and Ginny live. Only someone with a grudge against us would do this to her."

He stared at me. "Good Merlin, you're right. Oh, Merlin."

Ginny wasn't paying much attention. She put her hand in her pockets, and was confused to find a piece of parchment in there.

"Hey...what's this?" she said, opening it.

I stood next to her, and gasped when I saw what was written.

There, in blood red ink was a message, signed anonymous.

**Be careful.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: scary.**

**Okay...sorry for the cliffie, but I reckon it was more appropriate that way.**

**The next chapter is ScorpiusxRose again.**

**Please review!**


	27. Happy Birthday Scorpius

**A/N: It's Scorpius' birthday!**

**HOORAY!**

**But it's not really he who receives the presents...he's about to give one to Rose.**

**The song for this chapter is 'You Got Me' by Colbie Caillat.**

**

* * *

**

_Rose Weasley_

November 29th.

It was an important day today.

It was Scorpius' 17th birthday.

I was heading off to the common room, frantic; I didn't have a present to give him.

I dropped my books on my bed and searched my trunk for something...

Anything.

"Need help with something?"

I turned around to see Sophia Wood, James' girlfriend.

She was pretty, I'd give her that.

She wasn't very tall, but she had an athletic build, being a Beater.

Her short brown hair was cut into shaggy layers that framed her face perfectly.

"Yeah," I told her.

She smiled. "Maybe I can help. Is it about a boy?"

I nodded.

"Let me guess...this is about Scorpius, isn't it?"

I blushed. She laughed. "Everyone knows, Rosie. No point trying to hide it."

I ignored that part. "It's his birthday today. But I don't know what to get him."

"Have you tried kissing him?"

My eyes widened with surprise, my cheeks were aflame.

"I'll take that as a no. But if you don't want to, hey, I'm not forcing you. What are the things he likes, aside from you?" she asked, propping her chin on her hand.

"He likes Quidditch. And books. He likes to play music on the piano, and the guitar, and the violin, and the flute - "

"Okay, okay," she said. "I get it. He's a musician."

"A very good musician," I said.

She looked at me. "Maybe you can sing to him."

"Please!" I threw my hands up. "I've got the worst singing voice ever."

"It's the thought that counts."

"What do you get James for his birthday?" I asked her.

"Oh...nothing, really," she said. "He says he doesn't mind. My presence is a gift to him already."

"But Scorpius is special to me..." I whispered. "I want to give him something."

"Tell you what," said Sophia, patting my shoulder, "You said he likes books. I have a couple of books that belonged to my older brother. Maybe he would like them."

I was going to protest, but she cut me off. "Don't worry about it."

She walked over to her trunk, and rummaged through it for a moment. She pulled out two books; they both looked brand new.

"Here," she said, handing them to me. "_A Midsummer Night's Dream _and _Romeo and Juliet. _Muggle classics."

Scorpius loved books, more so classics. Even Muggle classics, I'd bet. His father was raised in the Pureblooded fashion, but Scorpius was raised differently. Draco didn't want him to experience all that.

"These are perfect," I told her. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," she said. "Oh, and Rose?" she paused, opening the door.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

I beamed at her. "Thanks."

* * *

_Scorpius Malfoy_

"Hey!"

I turned around. Albus was running toward me.

"Happy birthday, mate!" he said, clapping me on the back.

"Thanks," I said tonelessly.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" he said, suddenly serious.

I nodded.

"C'mon, mate, you can tell me. Let ol' Albus help you with words of wisdom."

I snorted. "Your dad would get a laugh out of that. _Ol' Albus. _Who are you, Professor Dumbledore?"

He laughed. "Maybe."

"Creep."

"I love you too."

I made a disgusted sound. Albus' eyes lit up.

"AHA!" he exclaimed, nudging me. "This is about Rose, isn't it?"

My eyes widened.

"I KNEW IT!" he yelled, and I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot! Someone might hear!"

Albus wrenched my hand off. "Please. _Everyone _knows, Scorpius."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, to the problem at hand..." declared Albus, falling into step beside me. "What about Rosie?"

I ran my fingers through my blond hair. "I want to ask her to the Ball. It's only days away."

"Last time I heard, mate, she doesn't have a date yet."

I grinned sheepishly. "I don't know how to ask her, exactly."

Albus stared at me incredulously. "Seriously? You, Scorpius Malfoy, sole heir to your father's title, 'Slytherin Prince', doesn't know how to ask a girl to a Ball?"

"I can ask a girl. I've played every girl," I rolled my eyes.

"You're just like your father," he snapped. I sighed.

"I just can't ask _Rose."_

"And why not?" he said. "You two are an item, mate, and she really likes you. Just go with it."

"I want it to be perfect."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Please. It's not like you're asking for her hand, are you? Save that for later on in the future, when you two tie the knot."

I blushed. "Shut _up!" _I hissed.

He sniggered.

"I could kill you, Al. I really could," I said darkly.

"Ahh...but where would you be without me?"

"Probably happier, I'd bet."

He mock punched my shoulder. "You'll just have to wing it."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'll just have to wing it."

* * *

_Rose Weasley_

I was in the library, feeling smug. My quill danced across my parchment; I was almost finished with my Herbology essay.

I left Scorpius' present in his book bag at Potions; I just hoped he'd opened it already.

I wasn't paying much attention until someone grabbed _Carnivorous Plants in Tropical Countries_ out of my hand.

"Hey!" I said, but Scorpius placed a finger on my lips.

"D'you want Madam Pince to kick us out?" he said, sitting in the chair beside me.

I glared at him, and continued writing. He frowned.

"That essay isn't due until next week," he told me.

"I know it," I snapped. "I just decided I wanted free time on my hands, so I did it today."

He shrugged. "Your choice." He placed his chin on my arm.

"Thanks for the book, by the way," he smirked. "I appreciate it."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess...you already have that at home."

He chuckled. "_Romeo and Juliet..._A wonderful piece. We had the first, second, and fifth edition in the home library. The third and fourth were lost who knows where."

I scowled. "Darn it. I knew it."

He laughed. "It's the thought that counts."

He stood up. I grabbed his hand. "You're leaving me already?"

"Yes."

I pouted. He smirked. He hugged me, then whispered, "So stubborn."

He pointed his wand at my parchment, then broke free.

"See you tomorrow," he said lightly, then walked away, his hands in his pockets.

I waited for him to exit the room, before I examined the parchment.

There wasn't anything particularly different.

"_Aparecium."_

In light green ink, barely visible on the parchment, Scorpius left a little note:

**Please go with me to the Ball, Rosie.**

Flutters in my stomach erupted, and my cheeks went red.

I hastily placed my books and things back inside my bag, and ran out the library, looking for him.

He was walking slowly down the corridor.

"Scorpius!" I called, running toward his moving figure.

"No running in the halls, Ms. Weasley," scolded McGonagall.

"Sorry," I said, before sprinting off to Scorpius' direction.

I swear I saw her shake her head disapprovingly...but I didn't really give a damn.

He turned around to face me.

"What?"

I puffed and panted. "Yes."

He looked innocently at me. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed, exasperated. "_Yes!_" I yelled. Several people looked in our direction.

"Yes I'll go with you to the Ball."

Scorpius' face was blank for a while, then a broad grin lit up his face. He pulled me closer and twirled me around.

I giggled.

It was the best feeling ever.

To have him hold me so close; to feel him so near...

People were watching, but I didn't care.

All I cared about was us. Right here. Right now.

"Thanks so much, Rosie. That is the birthday present I've been waiting for," he whispered.

I buried my face in his shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Scorpius."

* * *

**A/N: That's another chapter!**

**Please leave a review, I'd like to know what you think.**


	28. Ministry

**A/N: Hey again!**

**Here's another chapter for all of you guys...thanks out there for supporting me!**

**Song suggestion for this chapter: 'Misguided Ghosts' by Paramore.**

**

* * *

**

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione was rushing through her house when I arrived at her doorstep.

After the 'incident', we decided it was best if either Harry or I came with her to and from work.

"Hold on a sec!" she hollered from her room. She sounded distressed.

She came down the stairs, pulling at her shirt, and tying her hair up.

"I'm so sorry, I woke up late," she said frantically. "How do I look?"

I smiled. She frowned.

"Don't look at me like that, Draco," she said, pointing a finger at me. "I know that look."

"Oh?" I asked innocently, taking her into my arms.

"That's the look you give me when you tell me I'm pretty...don't you dare tell me I'm pretty when I look like a mess."

"But you are," I told her.

She stomped her foot.

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes, letting go of her. "You look horrible! Like a monster! I wouldn't want to be caught out with you looking like that!"

Hurt flashed through her eyes. "Do...do you mean that?"

I tried not to laugh.

It didn't work.

"Of course not!" I said. "I honestly don't care what you look like, you're beautiful all the time, Hermione."

She blushed, then turned to a mirror.

"I do look like a mess," she commented, fixing her hair.

I stifled a laugh.

After a few moments, she said, "There. Now how do I look?"

"Am I allowed to say you're beautiful now?"

"Yes you are."

"Good," I grinned. "Because you are."

She beamed at me. She walked toward me, and took my hand.

"Let's go, shall we?" she said.

We Apparated to the Main Entrance to the Ministry.

Once inside a lift, she said, "I have to get to a meeting at 10. Will you be there?"

"I think so," I said. "I didn't get the memo."

A disembodied witch's voice resounded through the lift.

"Level Nine, Department of Mysteries."

"I'll just send someone to fetch you if you're needed," she told me, fixing my collar. She kissed me sweetly on the lips, then smiled.

"See you," she waved, then darted off to the stairs heading for the Wizengamot courtrooms.

I smiled like an idiot, dazed by the kiss.

I don't know how many times I went up and down through the levels when Harry entered the lift.

"Morning, Draco," he said, smirking. "Someone's day started out great."

"Who's attending the meeting at 10?" I asked him, waving off what he said.

"The Head of the Auror Office: me, of course," he said proudly; I rolled my eyes, "Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement: Hermione, the Minister: Kingsley, and the Junior Assistant to the Minister: you," he said. "And a few others, I think some Aurors. We're supposed to discuss our protective procedures, dealing with McLaggen's infiltration. Didn't you get the memo?" he asked.

"No, I didn't," I said tersely. "Why didn't you people send me a memo?"

"Maybe they got lost again; they're so careless. Did you know a note meant for Ron got sent to Romilda Vane? She ended up going to the Auror meeting, even though she wasn't supposed to be there. Made a fool of herself."

I rolled my eyes. "Hermione told me about it."

"Well," said Harry, checking his watch. "It's ten to ten, we'd better head to the conference room."

We stepped out of the lift into the Department of Mysteries.

It was empty, and eerily quiet.

The Death Chamber was across from us, in the second hallway.

"Sometimes this place gives me the creeps," I shuddered.

"I know," Harry agreed. "Especially the Death Chamber."

"What's in the Death Chamber anyway?" I asked. "You've been in there before, haven't you?"

Harry nodded. "There's nothing really...just an empty archway. It's a veil between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Only people who've seen someone die can hear the voices of the dead coming from the archway."

"So, if I step into the archway, I'll be in the world of the dead?" I joked.

"No," Harry said, chuckling, "You'll end up on the other side of the archway, as if you just walked around it."

We walked up the stairs to the conference room, to find everyone except Kingsley there.

Hermione sent a dazzling smile in my direction.

I smirked as I took my seat beside her, and laced my fingers with hers.

"I suppose you got the memo?" she guessed.

"You suppose wrong," I told her. "Harry told me I was supposed to be here."

She laughed. "I suppose you know what the meeting is about?"

"Yes, I do." I frowned. "We're supposed to discuss the protective strategies, and McLaggen's case."

She winced a little. "Yes."

I tightened my hold on her hand. She relaxed immediately.

"You know I'll never let him hurt you again."

"I know," she smiled weakly.

Harry cleared his throat. "Five minutes," he said.

He was silently telling us to stop the romantic gestures and get our heads into business.

I tried my best, but I wasn't able to succeed.

Hermione was here; she smiled easily, twirled a curl in her hair, glanced at her notes from time to time.

And I was thinking about attacking her lips and running away from this boring meeting...

"Sorry I'm late," said a deep, kind voice.

Kingsley had just entered the room.

I grudgingly stopped thinking about Hermione at once.

_I'll just make up for it later..._

"We're here to discuss the defensive and protective strategies of the Auror Office. As you all know, someone was able to break into Harry Potter's house and abduct his wife. After a period of a month, his wife was returned, alive, but tortured."

Kingsley turned to us. "His house was given every protection we were capable of, but the same person was able to break through the defense. Ms. Granger has investigated the case as best as she could, and she concluded that the abductor is no other than Cormac McLaggen."

Hermione spoke. "McLaggen was a former Ministry employee...that is why he was able to break through. Unfortunately, this means that our security is no longer safe. He may have leaked this information to others. We have to renew our defensive strategies, something he is not bound to figure out."

"Does anyone have any ideas they would like to discuss?" asked Kingsley.

"May I ask, what were the protections given to the house?" asked a witch from the Auror Office.

"We had the place under surveillance. No one can Disapparate out of it or use magical means to get out, like using a Portkey, for example. Apparition into the place is detected and registered. Infiltrations were supposed to be reported at once to the Auror Office. If they decide to leave using manual means: walking, we placed an Alerting Charm over the house. Only Kingsley, Harry, Draco and I are allowed through these protections. Anyone else is considered an intruder."

"Then how was our security breached, if it was so tight in the first place?" I asked.

Hermione looked at me and shook her head. "I don't know. It can also detect magical disguises, so it can tell if it's us or not. I have no idea how the security was breached."

"It's so complex," said Harry. "No one can get in or out. It's been tried and tested."

"But McLaggen was able to get in and out completely undetected," said Hermione.

"Which means there was a loophole into the security," concluded Kingsley.

"Exactly," said Hermione. "We have to find that loophole, and close it, to make sure our protections cannot be breached, ever again."

"Does anyone have any idea what the loophole is?"

It was silent for a while. Suddenly, Harry spoke.

"Did we place a Broomstick Detection Charm over the house?"

Hermione's eyes widened at that.

"N...No, we didn't," she whispered.

Kingsley groaned. There were murmurs coming from the Aurors.

"I'm so stupid!" she muttered. "Why didn't we think of that? McLaggen...he could've used a broom to get in."

"It's possible, now that you mention it," said Harry somberly.

"Don't call yourself stupid," I scolded her quietly. "You merely made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes."

"A mistake that nearly cost Ginny her life!" she spat.

"You couldn't have done anything if you weren't able to think of it," I told her.

"Stop trying to comfort me," she said. "I don't want you to. I need to feel guilt."

I rolled my eyes. "You _need to?"_

"Malfoy, Granger," said Kingsley. "Now is not the time to discuss relationship issues." He was speaking as the Minister now.

We both subsided into silence. Harry shook his head, and a couple of two young witches were trying to hide their giggling.

"Well," said Kingsley. "Anyone have any ideas for a new strategy?"

"I say we stick to the old one," said Harry, "with a few additions. The Broomstick Detection Charm, Thestral, Hippogriff, Dragon Detection Charms, Instant Obliviation when they step out of the perimeter. Magical barriers that completely Stun the intruder while alerting the Auror Office. The Tongue-Tying Curse, to keep them from talking about it. Detection of elfin Apparition, since house elves can Apparate in and out of the magical protections."

"Excellent," said Hermione.

"Good strategy," I commented. Harry sent us a businesslike smile.

"Get straight to work on it," said Kingsley, standing up. "We don't want anymore infiltrations that demean the name of the Ministry. This meeting is officially concluded."

I glanced at my watch; we spent at least an hour and a half in the meeting.

Hermione got up; I grabbed her wrist.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, as soon as everyone left. Harry took one last look at us, then left together with the rest.

She smiled warmly. "No, I'm not," she said.

"Good," I said, standing up. "I can't stand you being mad at me."

She laughed as we exited the room. Her stomach rumbled.

"I think I'm hungry," she said with a giggle. "I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"Are you free today?" I asked her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Yes, I don't have much on my schedule. I only have to file some paperwork and finish some reports."

"Same here," I said. "How about we eat lunch out?"

"Sounds good," she said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Do you know a place to eat?"

"We can go to my house, and I can prepare something for us. I am a wonderful cook, you know."

Mmmm...I have yet to taste your cooking," she said mockingly. "Let's go."

I laughed, and kissed her hair.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know the song doesn't fit the chapter...but basically, that's what my shuffle mp3 came up with.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Thanks!**


	29. Diary

**A/N:**

**The song I was listening to when I wrote this chapter was 'Gimme Sympathy' by Metric.**

**

* * *

**_Hermione Granger_

We spent the day in my house.

We were sorting through Ron's things again.

I didn't have any difficulty in it anymore...I felt as if the hole was never there in the first place.

Draco helped me this time, and he made it easier for me.

I heaved a box of Ron's old clothes to the other side of the room. The ones to be given to charity were going there, while the few I was going to keep were going in another box at the foot of my bed.

"Don't you think you should renovate the house?" asked Draco.

"What d'you mean?" I asked, throwing an old shirt into an empty box.

"You know...I mean, your room is for two people. Technically, Ron doesn't live here anymore."

"Technically," I said, debating on whether I should keep Ron's favorite shirt or not, "he doesn't _live _anywhere. He's dead."

Draco ran a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"But that is a good idea," I said. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

I looked at him. "Can I live with you?"

He blinked. "What?"

"I said, can I live with you? Move into the Manor and live with you?"

Draco stood. "Hermione..."

"Rose is of age, the house will be under her name. She's more mature than any young girl ever was, she can handle it. I can just pay for the mortages until she gets a job. Still," I scoffed, "I doubt she'll need to. I've saved enough money for both of them, her and Hugo."

"Hermione..."

They can live by themselves, or Scorpius can live with them too," I offered. "It's just right, they can work together to pay for their expenses."

Draco took me by the arms and said, "Stop talking and listen to me."

I shut up immediately.

"You want to _live with me?"_

"Why not?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "How can you be so sure you wouldn't move out?"

I flinched, hurt. "What are you saying?" I demanded. "Are you saying we're not going to last?"

"No!" he said. "That's not what I meant. I want us to last."

"Then I can move in. Since we are going to last." I said the last part fiercely.

He smiled, and kissed me softly. "Yes, we are going to last. You can kill me if we don't...even though I know we are going to last."

"So I will move in," I concluded.

"What about Rose and Hugo?" he asked.

"They can handle it," I shrugged. "Besides, Rose and Scorpius are going pretty well."

"They're of age," said Draco. "Let them choose their decision on this subject before you do anything rash."

I sighed. "Yes, you're right. Maybe we should let them choose."

He kissed my lips sweetly. I let out a little moan.

He smirked against my lips, then pulled away.

I pouted. He laughed.

"Just goes to show you want me," he shrugged.

"Yes," I said. "I want you."

"Well, I'm not going to do any of _that_ with you until we're married...since we are going to last."

"You're becoming Gryffindor," I teased. "Always so chivalrous."

He frowned. "Well, you're becoming quite the Slytherin. Imagine! Trying to seduce the Slytherin Prince," he chuckled.

"Well, I'm not succeeding."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "That's because I'm still more Slytherin than you will ever be, Hermione."

I grinned. "And I'll still be more Gryffindor than you will ever be."

He laughed, and resumed the packing.

I looked through the pockets of one of Ron's old coats and felt something cold and smooth inside it.

I wrapped my fingers around it and pulled it out.

In my hand was the small silver lighter Albus Dumbledore had given Ron, otherwise known as the Deluminator.

"What's that?" Draco asked, flicking his wand and sending another box to the other side of the room.

"It's the Deluminator Dumbledore gave Ron," I said.

Draco winced a little at 'Dumbledore'; he still had a little trouble with it.

I don't think he'll ever be able to get over that part of his life.

I opened it; the light in the room went out. I clicked it again to let the light return.

I frowned, remembering the story Ron told me when he came back to where we were camping, weeks after he left us.

A blue light came from the Deluminator, went inside Ron, and he was brought to where he needed to be.

But how did he do it?

I made a mental note to try and check it out someday.

Draco snapped me out of my thoughts; I decided to pocket the Deluminator for now.

"Aren't you going to help me pack? It's your stuff anyway."

"Right, right. Sorry."

There were only a few more boxes left to sort out when Draco said, "What is this?"

He pulled out an old red book. It was tattered at the edges, and the pages were yellowing.

I recognized it immediately; I lunged at the book and said, "Give it to me!"

Draco held it up away from my reach. "I think I know what this is," he smirked.

"Don't you dare," I screeched.

He opened my old Hogwarts diary to a random page and read it aloud.

"_'December 25th, 1994,_'" he began.

"NO!" I yelled, trying to reach for the book.

But Draco was too tall. He continued reading, the smirk growing on his face.

"_'Today is the Yule Ball. Merlin knows I worked hard on my dress and hair; I was hoping he would notice me. _He?" Draco asked mockingly. "Who is this 'he'? Viktor Krum, I presume?"

"Stop it," I snarled. He grinned then continued reading.

"'_Viktor Krum was the one who asked me to the Ball. Can you believe it? I didn't, at first. And honestly, I don't really care. I was hoping maybe Ron would, but he's too dim to know that._

_I really like Ron, but unfortunately he's too oblivious to it._

_Oh, yes, I like him._

_But not as much as I like Draco.' _Well, well, Hermione. What is this? Had a little crush on me when we were younger?" he teased.

"I WAS YOUNG THEN!" I wailed. "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY?"

He grinned again. "'_I really, really like him. I hate him so much for being so prejudiced! I mean, doesn't he know how hard it is for me? How on earth would he feel if he were in my position?_

_Oh, well._

Well, Hermione..." he said, raising an eyebrow. "What a revelation."

"I WAS YOUNG! I WAS - " he shut me up with a kiss.

He smirked when I blushed, dazed. He turned back to the diary, and opened another random page.

"'_September 5th, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_Draco has been acting wierd lately. He's been...unwell, I suppose you could say. At Potions today he made a concotion that was graded as 'Acceptable'. It's odd, I tell you, because Draco had always been fond of Potions, and nothing he made has gone lower than Exceeds Expectations._

_He's also lost a lot of weight and sleep...I can see it. He has circles around his eyes, like he hasn't slept in days. He's become alarmingly thin; I don't see him at mealtimes anymore.' _Merlin Hermione," he said, "you're so overconcerned for my welfare. If you'd shown it instead of going around parading about your infatuation with Ron, I would've taken you in and snogged you senseless," he smirked.

I smacked his shoulder as I blushed rather fiercely at his retort.

"Goes to show you wanted that," he teased lightly. "Now, where was I?"

"JUST GIVE ME THE DIARY, DRACO!"

"No way," he grinned devilishly, "Quite frankly, I'm enjoying myself."

He looked at the diary again, and laughed as I tried to reach for it.

"'_November 8th, 1996._

_Dear Diary,_

_Ron kissed Lavender Brown._

_I honestly couldn't believe he would do that._

_But today was great, aside from THAT._

_I ran into Draco while crying about THAT incident...honestly, aside from looking exhausted and haggard, he looked like he cared._

_But seriously, he CARES? Who am I trying to kid?_

_Myself, probably. I want so much to believe that someday he'll be mine...I don't know if it's ever going to be possible._

_I just want to snuggle up next to him tonight...tell him everything's going to be fine, alright, okay..._

_He obviously is dealing with a huge problem...his parents? I don't know._

_If only I could find out...I'd promise I'd be there for him. His friend._

_I'd very much like to be his friend._

_But he most probably wouldn't allow me.'"_

Draco looked at me seriously. I stopped reaching.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"You don't believe what?"

"This," he pointed at the book, "All of that. How could you possibly - "

"I love you, Draco," I told him. "Well, I didn't know that then, but I know now that I did, and still do. It vanished some when I was with Ron, but it never disappeared."

He dropped the diary, and pulled me close in an embrace.

"If I had a diary," he whispered into my ear, "which I don't...you'd know that I felt the same, too.

I love you, Hermione. Always have, always will."

I snuggled into his chest, my heart jumping with glee. He wrapped his arms around me, kissed my temple, then sniggered.

"What?"

"At least you got your wish...to snuggle up next to me," he said proudly.

I smacked him and said, "I WAS YOUNG THEN!"

He laughed, then kissed me lightly.

"Yes, you were."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was pretty main on the fluff bit, don't you think?**

**Anyway, this is just a filler chapter, as I'm sure you'd know.**

**We're already through with 29 chapters!**

**Don't think I'll be ending it anytime soon...in fact, the story is just beginning...**

**Please review!**


	30. Pansy

**A/N: Hey! We finally reached chapter number 30! HOORAY!**

**You don't know how stressed I am right now...the finals are coming up, and the last day of school is just around the corner. (SOB)**

**Anyway, expect that updates will be a little faster, since it's almost summer vacay!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the friends that are leaving next year; guys, I'll miss you so much. **

**The song that came up as I was writing this chapter was 'Pressure' by Paramore.**

**

* * *

**

_Draco Malfoy_

We'd contacted the kids about moving in for the Christmas holidays the moment we had spare time on our hands.

The kids readily agreed to the arrangement; especially Rose and Scorpius.

Today was December 6, and snow was already beginning to fall.

It was also the day of the Second Task.

Hermione and I were sitting in the living room of the Manor, in front of the fireplace.

Today was quite chilly, so we'd decided to stay in and keep warm.

Hermione shivered and wrapped the duvet around her feet.

I wrapped my arms around her, warming her with my body heat.

She sighed contentedly, and said, "Thanks."

I kissed her forehead. "You're welcome."

She smiled. "My lips are cold too, you know."

I smirked. "Would you like me to warm them for you?"

She grinned. "You got the idea."

I smiled from ear to ear, and kissed her lips.

Merlin, they were _cold._

"Merlin, Hermione," I gasped, pulling away. "You're so bloody cold."

"I know," she said. "It's too chilly today."

I smirked. "I have the perfect idea to keep you warm...it's very - how do I say this? - hot."

Her cheeks flamed.

I stroked her bottom lip. "Do you want me to?"

Already, her breathing became uneven. She didn't answer. She merely attacked my lips at once, discarding the blanket and all the Muggle devices she used to keep herself warm.

Gently, I pushed her away. She growled.

"I want to do this _now."_

I sighed. "No. Not now."

"You said we didn't need to wait. Then let's not wait. I want you now."

I shook my head. "No," I said firmly.

She sank back into her blanket, and crossed her arms.

She was the very picture of stubborness.

"You spur my desires, and then extinguish it right after you light the flame," she muttered. "What is wrong with you?"

"You're not ready for this yet," I told her. "I can see it in your eyes...you aren't ready. And I don't think Ron would appreciate me doing that with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Who cares what Ron thinks? He wanted me to be happy, so I will be happy." she looked at me pointedly. "Why won't you make me happy?"

I laughed. "So this all I am to you? Your fuck buddy?"

She blushed slightly. "No...you are so much more than that. I don't want you to fuck me...I want you to make love to me."

I shook my head again, embarrassed. "Why are we having this conversation again? You're making me uncomfortable."

She scoffed. "You, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, uncomfortable with doing it with his girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes at my former title. "I don't want to do it with you, because I want it to be perfect for you," I said. "I can fuck many girls, but none of them will make me feel the way you make me feel. I don't want to fuck you, I want to love you."

Her eyes darkened, and I could see jealousy forming. "You can fuck many girls?"

I shrugged. "I would never go for it anymore. Besides, I wouldn't trade spending every day with you, my own true love, for some stupid one night stand with a girl who doesn't rule over my heart."

She smiled giddily, and the jealousy vanished from her eyes.

"You promise?" she asked, snuggling back into my arms.

"I promise."

We were silent, but Hermione didn't let the argument go so easily.

"But I am ready," she insisted.

I sighed. "No."

Suddenly, she gasped dramatically. "AHA!"

I looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NOT READY!"

My eyes widened in shock. "I am ready. It's you who isn't."

She snorted. "I've already lost my virginity, Draco. It's nothing you need to worry about."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not your virginity I'm worried about."

"Then what?"

I wasn't able to answer, because at that moment, the doorbell rang.

I stood up, and Hermione got up with me. She interlaced her fingers in mine, and kissed me before saying, "Let's go get the door."

We crossed over to the Main Door. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

I was taken aback by who stood in front of my house.

"Hello, Draco!"

I stared at the girl in disbelief. She wasn't very tall, and her beauty was nothing compared to Hermione's. Her black hair was cut just above her shoulders, and a full fringe of bangs covered her forehead.

"Pansy?"

"Yes, it's me!" Pansy said shrilly. "Oh, my, I hope I didn't come by at a bad time."

Hermione was staring at Pansy. A little flame of jealousy was burning in her eyes.

I couldn't blame her.

I did, after all, date Pansy a few times back in Hogwarts.

But all feeling for her was extinguished when I accepted my feelings for Hermione.

And my feelings for Hermione were so much more than I thought I was capable of.

"Oh, where are my manners?" said Pansy, swiping the air with her hand. "Hello again, Granger. It's wonderful meeting you again."

Hermione stared icily at her. She bit her lip.

Pansy frowned. "I think we're starting off on the wrong page," she said sincerely. "Listen, Granger, I'm sorry for the past. I'd given up on viewing you as something lower than me ages ago. Can't we please, start over and try to become friends?" she said, extending her hand to Hermione.

Hermione shifted her glare to Pansy's pale hand.

If looks could kill, Pansy would be dead by now.

Still, Pansy ventured into the red zone, trying her best to befriend Hermione.

Suddenly, Hermione did the strangest thing.

She sighed, then walked forward and shook Pansy's hand.

Pansy blinked in astonishment, but shook Hermione's hand anyway.

"So does this mean we're friends?" said Pansy cheerfully.

"No," said Hermione, then, winking, "but we could get there."

Pansy smiled. "That's good enough for me."

The two women beamed at each other, but I could tell Hermione was still a little hostile toward Pansy.

Merely trying to fill in the silence, I said, "Why don't you come in, Pansy? Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," said Pansy, hanging her coat on the rack.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Hermione. I glanced at her, surprised.

She returned my gaze, giving me a I'm-trying-my-best-not-to-rip-her-head-off smile.

"Oh, yes, please," said Pansy. "Do you mind? I hope I'm not being a burden on you or anything. I can get it myself, if you want."

"No," said Hermione, "not at all. I'll just leave you two alone for a while."

She turned to me, and said, "I'll be back."

Then she tiptoed and kissed me, a forceful, possessive sort of kiss.

Sort of like she was showing Pansy 'he's mine, and don't you forget it'.

Still, I liked the force. I kissed her back more forcefully, lacing my fingers through her hair.

I'd almost forgotten Pansy was there, until she cleared her throat.

Hermione pulled away, smirking. She walked into the kitchen, leaving me and Pansy alone in the living room.

My cheeks reddened; Pansy had witnessed the whole thing.

Her nose was wrinkled in distaste. "You could've warned me," she muttered.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. She beamed at me.

"Merlin, Draco, it's been ages," she said, sitting on the couch. "How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine...more than fine actually," I admitted, sitting on the chair opposite her.

She glanced toward the kitchen, then smiled.

"Wow, Draco. Hermione Granger, eh? Good choice," she smirked.

"Come off it, Pansy," I snapped. "You know I've liked her for so long."

She patted my hand. "I know. I'm very happy for you...you're so lucky. I've never seen you this happy since..." she trailed off. "Well, I've never seen you this happy ever!"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Thanks."

She raised her eyebrow. "Have you gotten laid with her yet?"

I stood up, shocked. "Merlin, Pansy, NO! I don't see her that way, and I will never see her that way."

She shrugged. "Sure, sure," she waved it off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, irritated.

Her grin immediately vanished; it was replaced with a very sincere, very worried expression, like she was trying to hide something.

"I...I just decided to see how you were doing."

I rolled my eyes. "You and I both know you haven't come to visit me for at least two years. What do you want?" I snapped.

"I..I..." she stuttered. She looked very desperate for something...but what?

Despite being annoyed with her, I softened. "Pansy...what's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"C'mon Pansy, you can tell me. I'm your best friend, remember?"

Still no answer.

"Pansy, just tell me what's wrong."

She sighed. "I filed for divorce."

I blinked in disbelief. "What?"

She glared at me, annoyed. "I said, I filed for divorce. Pierre was never faithful to me. I thought he was, but he wasn't. I found out one night when I came home, and there was...moans coming from my bedroom." Her eyes were starting to tear up.

"I heard my husband's voice, accompanied by another woman's. That was all the evidence I needed to know he was cheating." She looked at me once, then burst into tears.

"Draco? Pansy? Is everything alright?" Hermione appeared in the doorway, clutching a tray with three mugs and a teapot.

She looked at Pansy, then her expression turned to pity.

"Pansy?" she asked softly, setting the tray down. "Are you alright?"

"Her husband cheated on her," I told Hermione. "She just got divorced."

"And n-now," Pansy sniffed, "n-now I have n-nowhere to g-go! All m-my propert-ties...he took them a-all! My parents can no l-long provide for m-me...they're d-dead. Oh, Draco, please!" she cried. "Please, Draco, Hermione, I need h-help!"

I shook my head. "I just don't get it," I said. "I thought you loved Pierre."

"Use your head Draco," Pansy snapped. "I n-never loved Pierre. And I'm m-most certain he doesn't love me either. Who does?" she said bitterly.

I started to say something, but she cut me off.

"You know as well as I do that arranged marriages don't last." She said the last two words rather forcibly. "None of them last. Look at my parents, or Greg's, or Daphne's, or Blaise's. Look at you and Astoria. _They don't last._ The only one that lasted was your mother and father, which is very rare for an arranged marriage."

I was stunned at Pansy's comprehension.

"I know no one loves me...no one can ever love me."

Hermione Accioed a tissue, and handed it to Pansy. She patted her on the back, as Pansy blew her nose.

"Thanks," she said.

"What do you need us to do?" I asked, troubled.

Pansy never comes to me for help, much less Hermione.

She must be really, really desperate.

"I j-just need a place to stay. Please."

"Here?" asked Hermione, and I could sense something like dread hidden in her voice. "At the Manor?"

Pansy looked up, incredulous. "No!" she cried. "No, I could never ask for that. I would never ask for that. I just...need help getting a house, or a room to stay. I don't have many possessions, and I don't have any children."

"No kids?" said Hermione in a small voice. "Not even one?"

Pansy shook her head sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Hermione, then hugged her.

Pansy sniffed, then let out a shaky laugh. "You must still want kids, don't you, Hermione?"

Hermione laughed along. "Do I ever. Draco here won't let me."

The two women laughed, and I felt oddly out of place.

Not to mention irritated.

"I won't let you because you already had two kids."

"So?" said Pansy incredulously. "You don't understand because you're not a woman, Draco."

"I'll never understand," I muttered.

"I know!" said Hermione suddenly. "Draco and I were talking about living together already, since my husband is dead. I was thinking of putting my house up for sale, but maybe you'd like to use it."

Pansy's eyes lit up. "Would I ever! Oh, Hermione, thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. Do you have money to pay for it?"

Pansy shrunk back. "Oh. I...I don't. My husband took all my wealth...I can't afford much right now."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I know someone who has a lot of money, but doesn't have an heir to give it to. Maybe he'd be willing to share it with you."

I shared a look with Hermione, and I was sure she was remembering our conversation with Blaise.

"Really? Who?" Pansy asked.

I smirked. Hermione said, "Pansy...how do you feel about Blaise Zabini?"

At that, it was quite visible that Pansy had turned red.

"Blaise...Zabini?" she whispered. "Blaise..."

"Yes," I snapped my fingers, a wee bit impatient. "Blaise Zabini."

"I...I thought he had a girlfriend..." she muttered, her eyes wide, and cheeks flaming.

I glanced at Hermione. "No, he doesn't. Not in his lifetime. Maybe a few get laid, but he's never been with a woman."

"He...hasn't?"

Her expression was that of wonder; the same expression she used when she was 'in love' with someone.

But I've never seen it this strong before.

My eyes widened. Pansy looked at me.

"What?"

"You..." I pointed at her. "You like Blaise?"

"NO!" she said, waving her arms. "NO! I WOULD NEVER - ! BLAISE - HE - " she screamed incoherently.

"But you do!" I said. Hermione brought her hands to her mouth. "YOU DO!"

"No! No, I don't! No...I...I don't."

"Admit it," I said, "You do."

Pansy looked to Hermione for advice...wait, she did _what?_

Hermione just pleaded with her eyes to tell the truth.

Finally, Pansy sighed. "Yes. I do."

"For how long?"

She looked up to the ceiling. "Let's see...hm. Well, after you broke up with me and just decided to be my best guy friend, I started experimenting with other boys. And well...I didn't know why, but it seemed as if everything I was looking for was right in Blaise. Ever since then."

"So you do like Blaise," I said, smug.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Good," I smirked. "Then we'll ask him to pay for you."

Pansy reddened again. "No...I don't think he will. I mean - honestly? - he never liked me...he'd never..."

"Oh, please," said Hermione. "He's still a bachelor you know."

"A very eligible bachelor," I added.

Pansy was flustered. "I...I don't know..."

"Then it's settled," said Hermione. "We will ask Blaise."

Pansy started to interrupt, but Hermione kept going. "Don't. I know what you're going to say, and I'm going to tell you, I don't really care. We are going to do this for you."

Pansy subsided into silence.

Hermione leaned into my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Okay," Pansy sighed. "Alright. Thank you," she looked at us, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," said Hermione. "Who knows? Maybe Blaise will fall for you..."

Pansy reddened again, and I laughed.

"I'm rubbing off on you," I told her. "I'm so proud of you, my little Slytherin Princess."

Hermione laughed, and kissed me.

Before the kiss got too deep, Pansy said, "Get a room, would you?"

* * *

**A/N: That was one long chapter!**

**Anyway, please leave a review!**

**Have a happy vacation, and thanks for all the support!**


	31. Yule Ball

**A/N: Hey to all again! I am so sorry for not updating; this stupid arror kept appearing for days now, it wouldn't let me post. Sorry to keep ypu all waiting!**

**Thanks to youreconfusingme for the help! As you can see, it worked!**

**I read this wonderful story by abbyli, called 'The Letter of Our Stange and Peculiar Love'...who so wonderfully dedicated it to me!**

**Thanks again, abbyli. For that, this chapter is dedicated to you. :D**

**The song for this chapter was 'Ours' by Taylor Swift.**

**

* * *

**

_Scorpius Malfoy_

December 8th.

To many, it was just an ordinary day.

But not tonight.

Tonight was the night everyone was waiting for.

What I have been waiting for.

I took a deep breath as I positioned myself in front of the staircase.

Albus was standing next to me, looking nervous.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"No," he shook his head. "I realized asking Cassie Longbottom to the Ball was one of the biggest mistakes I have made in my life."

I chuckled. "Don't worry. She takes after her dad's side; she dances pretty well."

"I hope so...she's such a wimp."

I rolled my eyes. "She's our friend. She's a nice girl...don't do anything stupid tonight."

Albus snorted. "I will, Daddy."

Passing by us was James and his girlfriend, Sophia Wood, daughter of the famous Puddlemere United Quidditch player, Oliver Wood.

"Good luck tonight, Scorpius," James snickered. "If you need a place for snogging Ro - "

"James," scolded Sophia. "Don't tease the little kids." She winked at us. "I'm kidding. Have a great night, guys. Say hi to Rose for me," she added to me.

James snickered again, and Sophia frowned at him. I shook my head at James, irritated.

As they walked away, I could hear Sophia saying, "I'll leave you tonight James, if you don't behave. I really will."

Albus glanced at me, and we burst into roars of laughter.

After a few moments, we subsided into seriousness.

"Albus?" A small voice said from behind us.

We turned; a tall girl with long, black hair stood behind us.

Cassie looked wonderful in a gold dress that reached just mid-calf.

She smiled shyly at us. "Shall we go?"

Albus blinked once, stunned.

"Uh...okay...yeah."

Albus offered his arm, and Cassie took it.

She turned to me. "Good luck, Scorpius," she said. "Say hi to Rose."

"I will," I promised.

She smiled, then she and Albus walked into the Great Hall.

I looked around; I was one of the last people in the hallway.

I looked at my watch; Rose was taking long.

As the minutes ticked by, I fixed my dress robes, and magicked a thornless rose.

I held it behind my back, just in case.

As soon as I did, I heard light, delicate footsteps come from the top of the stairs.

I looked up and almost dropped my rose when I saw her.

Rose stood there, looking at me, a crimson blush very prominent on her cream skin.

Her brown curly hair was tamed and braided intricately; it framed her face beautifully.

She wore a light blue gown, with feathery details for the skirt.

Her sleeves were light and airy; she looked almost ethereal.

She looked like an angel without wings.

She smiled cheekily at me as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi," she said.

I smiled, then gave her the rose.

Her blush reddened. "You didn't have to...now I have to carry it all throughout the Ball."

"That's the idea...I want to show everyone that it was I who gave you the rose."

She bit her lip.

She looked so cute that way.

I offered her my arm. "Shall we?"

She smiled, then took it.

As I opened the door for her, I whispered, "Oh, by the way...you look absolutely perfect tonight."

She beamed at me.

As we entered, some people looked our way.

Some girls were whispering, while some boys were staring at Rose.

Rose clutched my arm tighter. I let go of her, only to wrap my arm around her waist.

She smiled a little, blushing.

"OI!"

We turned around to see Hugo and his date, Violet Finnigan.

"Hey, Hugo," said Rose. "Violet," she nodded.

Violet grinned at her.

"You look pretty, sis," Hugo commented.

Rose blushed. "Thanks."

"She does NOT look pretty," I said. I looked at Rose, who was trying her best to fight her blush. "She is _beautiful_."

Hugo chortled, and Violet giggled.

"Oh, yeah, have you seen Al?" asked Rose, at a transparent attempt to change the subject. "I haven't seen his date yet."

"He took Cassie Longbottom; I dunno. They were out by the punchbowl with Violet's brother, Sean and his date," shrugged Hugo.

"Who'd Sean go with?" I inquired.

Hugo shrugged again. "He went with Agatha Macmillan...you know the Fifth Year Hufflepuff?"

"CJ Macmillan's little sister?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Let me guess...CJ asked Diane Thomas?" Rose said. "I heard he liked her."

Violet snorted. "Nah, CJ asked Jane Davies. CJ got over Diane ages ago...Jane was thrilled; she likes CJ a lot."

"Hang on," said Hugo. "I though Jane liked your older brother, Violet, what's his name...?"

"Stanley?" said Violet. "No, she doesn't. Not anymore anyway. Besides, Stanley's into the Woods. You know...the youngest Wood."

"Paulina? The Ravenclaw?" said Rose, surprised.

"Yeah."

"But Paulina doesn't like him," said Rose.

"That was before. She decided to give my poor brother a chance."

"She and Lance Goldstein dated once, right?"

Hugo shrugged. "I don't think so; he asked out Andrea Flint."

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Someone's going to have to provide a chart for all this relationship information."

We all laughed.

Rose patted my arm, effectively ending the confusing conversation. "I think I see them, Scorpius, over there."

She pointed at a table; James, Sophia, Albus, Cassie and Lily were already sitting there.

The four of us walked over to the table.

James was eyeing our interlaced fingers. "Hey, guys."

"Mind if we sit?" I asked.

James started, but Sophia said, "Sure, why not?"

We sat down.

"When's the Champions' Dance by the way?" I asked, taking two glasses of pumpkin juice from a floating tray, and handing one to Rose.

"Later," James said, suddenly serious. "I'm actually quite nervous."

Sophia laughed. "Don't worry; I'll help you out."

"Sure you will," said James sarcastically. "You'll just humiliate me on the dance floor."

"That's what I live for."

James grinned.

"This Ball is boring," yawned Violet. "There hasn't even been any dancing yet."

"There will be, don't worry," said Hugo.

Professor McGonagall came hurrying toward us, looking a bit frantic.

"James and Sophia, are you ready for the Dance?" she asked.

James sat upright. "Yes, Professor, all set."

"Good, good," McGonagall said. "The Dance is in ten minutes...I expect you know where to go? You rehearsed with the two other Champions?"

James paled. "Uh...I...I..."

Sophia shook her head. "You're worrying too much, Professor. I assure you, _I _attended the practices."

James gaped at her, then turned to McGonagall.

"There was Quidditch practice...so I couldn't go..."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "In case you didn't know, James, I'm a Beater on the House Team too. I think I would know if there was Quidditch practice."

McGonagall puckered her lips disapprovingly. James sheepishly grinned at her.

"Alright, Ms. Wood, I believe you. Just...help him out, would you?"

Sophia smiled. "I will."

McGonagall nodded once, then walked off.

When McGonagall was out of sight, Sophia glared at James.

"James Sirius Potter."

James sighed, defeated. "I know that tone. You're going to ramble on and on about how badass I am."

Her lips twitched a little.

"Go ahead. Say it."

After a long moment, Sophia sighed.

"Fine...I'll let it go. For now."

James smiled.

Sophia shook her head in disbelief. "Sometimes I don't understand why I came to like you in the first place."

James leaned forward. "But you know you can't live without me, don't you?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to answer that."

The conversation between the two was interrupted by Clarence and Vance, with their respective dates.

"James, Zophia...it iz time for ze dance now," said Clarence. "Surely, you know ze steps?"

Sophia looked at her scathingly. "Of course I do. And James knows it too," she said fiercely.

It was quite obvious Sophia did not like Clarence.

Clarence rolled her eyes at Sophia, then walked away.

"Good luck vith the dance," said Vance. "I never got the chance to thank you properly for saving my life."

James stood, and held his hand out to Sophia, who took it.

"Don't mention it."

Vance nodded once, then walked into the throng of people.

"Come on James, it almost time," said Sophia. "If you'll excuse us..."

The two walked away hand in hand.

Violet sighed dreamily. "They're perfect for each other, don't you think?"

Albus snorted.

"It would be lovely if they got married," said Lily.

"Hope they last, then," I muttered, finishing my juice. After one last sip, I set my glass down, and held a hand out to Rose.

"The dance will be starting in a few minutes...care to dance with me?"

She stared at it for one long second, then slowly placed her hand in mine.

She stood up, and I walked with her toward the dance floor.

* * *

_Rose Weasley_

The Champions had just opened to dance.

James was dancing with two left feet, and Sophia was laughing at his clumsiness.

I saw most of my Year out on the floor: Albus and Cassie had just joined us, Stanley Finnigan was dancing with Paulina Wood, CJ Macmillan and Jane Davies were enjoying themselves out beneath some mistletoes, while the middle Wood sister, Olivia, was watching Lawrence Goldstein beg her to dance with him; Sean Finnigan and Agatha Macmillan were having a spat about who-knows-what; Andrea Flint and Lance Goldstein were twirling around happily.

Everyone seemed happy.

But none could compare to how I felt right now.

Scorpius held me gently but firmly by the waist.

He was so close; I could see the majesty of his steel grey eyes, the silkiness of his pale blond hair. I could feel his sweet, soft breath against my cheek as I rested my head at the crook of his neck.

"You're really good at dancing," I commented.

He smirked. "I know."

We were both silent for a while, waltzing in place.

"You look really beautiful, Rose," he said.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You're embarrassing me."

I could hear Scorpius chuckle. "But you are."

I looked up at him. "Don't tell me I'm pretty when I am not."

He stroked my cheek. "But you are."

"I am no - "

Scorpius rudely interrupted me by placing his lips against mine.

I was completely startled; not because he interrupted me in that way, but because this was the first time he kissed me.

My first kiss.

"Stop saying you're not pretty...because you are. You always are."

I did not answer; I was still in a state of shock.

Scorpius stared at me for one moment, then laughed.

He hugged me, and whispered in my ear, "Are you okay?"

I swallowed. "No."

"Why not?"

I licked my lips; they were dry. "Because you kissed me."

"You didn't like it?" he frowned.

"No," I shook my head. "I didn't like it. I loved it."

His face was blank for one second, then he smiled widely.

"Good," he sighed, "I'd been waiting for the right time to do that...for a long time, actually."

I laughed, then realized something.

Scorpius was looking at me intently. "What's wrong?"

I looked down. "My mom is moving in with your dad."

Scorpius furrowed his brows. "Yeah...So?"

"That means we're going to be living together now," I said quietly. "They really love each other. If...if they find out...about us..."

"It won't matter," he said. "I don't care what they say. This is our life."

"Yeah," I said, "But...but what if they...y'know...get married? Doesn't that make us...siblings?"

"Not exactly," said Scorpius uncertainly. "I read a few articles from the Book of Laws, y'know, the book for the Law Enforcement people?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, technically...even if my dad married your mom, unless he adopts you or your brother, we aren't legally related. And even if he did...we aren't biologically related, either. Plus, if they get married after you turn eighteen, your mother loses custody over you, since you are a legal adult. So she can't have you under my father's custody, therefore not making you my sibling."

I tried to process everything he said. "So...so this means...?"

"That we can still be together even if our parents are too," he concluded.

I sighed. "Okay."

He looked at me for a moment, then kissed my forehead.

"Don't think about that now. Don't you worry about all these things...it's life. Life makes love look hard. Still...we take risks with it. No matter how rough the waters are...what we have right now is ours, and no one else's."

I smiled, then snuggled against his chest. "I like that."

He rested his chin on my head. "And I like you."

I smiled a little, but something about his choice of words didn't make me feel complete.

Like something was missing.

I sighed, and decided not to think about it right now.

I didn't have to think about all my problems now, because I was right here, dancing with the one person I think I loved the most.

And that was really mattered to me.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review!**

**Oh, and also, I have another multi-chap up. It's still Dramione (as always) and it's called 'Black Vow.' Please give it a try.**

**Once again, all my thanks to abbyli for your wonderful story, and to youreconfusingme for your help!**


	32. Moving In

**A/N:**

**A/N: Hey again!**

**School's finally out...which is a bit of bad news for me.**

**I'm only allowed two hours on the computer! *gasp***

**Anyway...if you're having problems with posting your story, here's the solution: when you click the 'edit' thing, there's going to be the error box. Go to the URL and look for the word 'property' and change it to 'content'. And there you go!**

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_

"Thanks for the help," I told the driver.

"No problem, Mr. Malfoy...s'my job, anyways."

He placed a hand on his cap, then drove off, the huge truck rattling.

I stared at the front porch of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione bounced next to me, taking my hand in hers.

"D'you think we'll be able to get all my stuff inside the house?" she asked.

A dozen or two boxes were lined up against the walls; each labelled with 'Rose' or 'Hugo' or 'Clothes' and the like.

"Yes, we will Hermione," I said, kissing her forehead. "We're wizards, remember?"

"Yeah," she said, "But I still need to sort through my things...figure which ones I'm going to keep..."

"Hermione, you don't need to. There's a whole lot of rooms in the Manor for your things; heck, a lot of rooms don't even have anything in it."

"The kids..." she trailed off.

"They can choose their room," I said. "Scorpius' room is in the East Wing; Rose and Hugo can choose from any of the rooms there."

"And me?" she frowned. "Where is my room?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "You have to ask? Your room is my room, of course."

She smiled, then waved her wand.

The boxes disappeared from view.

"Where'd you put them?" I asked.

"Honestly," she threw up her hands, "I don't know. Things I'll most probably need all the time are all in place where I want them to be; my clothes are all hung in your closet, my books are in the library, my photos are on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. The rest...who knows?"

I laughed. "You're so weird, you know that?"

"But you love me for it, don't you?"

I laughed again, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Yes...I love you for it."

She smiled; then pulled me deeper into the kiss.

"You are honestly rubbing off on me," she breathed, "Did you know years ago I would've yelled at you because you wouldn't let me sort my things out?"

"Good to know you're learning some Malfoy values."

She laughed. "Yeah...laziness and disorganization is a value."

"I am not lazy, nor am I disorganized," I retorted. "I work just as hard as you do, and my house is more organized than yours."

"Shut up," she said, and kissed me again.

I pulled away. "We've no time for this."

She let her arms fall to her sides. "Why not?"

"We have to pick up the kids from the station..." I said, but she ignored it. She tiptoed and kissed me once more.

I kissed her back again. A little moan escaped her lips.

"Okay, Hermione, please," I told her, pulling away. "We have to go."

"Not yet," she said.

"I am not going to have this conversation with you again," I sighed.

"Please? I need you right now."

"No," I said firmly.

She crossed her arms.

"No."

"When we have the kids here, it'll be difficult for us to show off romantic gestures," she pointed out. "It'll be awkward, considering your son likes my daughter."

"We have to talk to them one of these days," I said.

"And we will," she agreed, "But for now, can we focus on us? Please?"

There she goes again.

"No," I said, feeling my control slipping a little as she came closer.

_Keep it together._

"Just once?" she pleaded. "The hour is passing by quickly...we don't have much time left to each other...alone..."

"Stop it," I growled.

"Come on," she said. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes; they were so determined, so willing.

Why was I holding myself back?

Was I afraid that I would lose her after I did this? Did I want to make sure she was mine, before I did it with her?

Was I concerned for her own safety? Or was I concerned for myself, that I just might want more of her after?

Was I concerned that her children might not accept the fact that I was dating their mother?

As if she could read my mind, she said, "Do it for me. Please."

"What is the difference between loving you and making out?" I asked her.

"We made out lots of times," she said. "Do you just want to stick to making out?"

"No," I said, smirking. "I want you."

"Then why do you keep trying to stop it?"

"Because I want to do it at the right time."

"Now's the right time," she said.

"No it's not," I said, kissing her again, "We're outside the Manor, in broad daylight. A lot of people can see."

Surprisingly, she pulled away.

"What?" I said. "I thought you said you wanted to do this."

She blushed slightly. "I do," she said, "But...you know...it's been years since I last did it."

"Same here."

"And," she smiled a little, "I think I'd rather do it at night, instead of in broad daylight."

I sighed.

"Okay."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"I said, okay."

She shook her head incredulously. "After all these conversations where you so firmly stick to refusing my pleas, now is the time you say 'Okay'?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. Why not? It's your loss."

"My loss," she scoffed. "It's a win-win situation. I want you, you want me. I have you, you have me. Win-win."

"Fine. Later."

"You are so weird, you know that?" she said, smiling.

I smiled back. "But you love me for it, don't you?"

She kissed me sweetly, hesitantly, and gently. "Yes," she said. "I love you for it."

* * *

We arrived at King's Cross Station just minutes later. I parked the car near the entrance, and Hermione and I both went to Platform 9 and 3/4.

After we emerged from the barrier, there was a thin mist covering our surroundings.

"OI!"

We turned, Harry and Ginny was rushing toward us, with James, Albus and Lily. "Hey, guys," said Ginny.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione said, giving Ginny a hug, then Harry.

"Where's Rose, Hugo and Scorpius?" I asked.

"They're still in," said James. "They were having an argument with CJ Macmillan, Jane Davies, Olivia Wood and Stanley Finnigan."

"About what?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno," shrugged James. "Something that happened during the Yule Ball."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Interesting."

As soon as she said that, Rose, Hugo and Scorpius emerged from the mist with their friends.

Their hands were interlaced, sort of like mine and Hermione's. The moment they saw us, they let go of one another, sheepish.

"Hey, Dad," said Scorpius. His friends - CJ, Jane, Olivia, and Stanley - waved at Scorpius, before disappearing.

"Mum," said Rose, a little bit shy.

"Hello, Rosie," said Hermione, giving her daughter a hug.

"I missed you, Mum," Rose said.

"I missed you too, Rose," Hermione said. "C'mon, let's go home."

"Where is home?" said Hugo. "Scorpius said we're living with him now."

Harry and Ginny looked surprised. "You moved in with Draco, Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione turned pink. "Why not?"

Harry stared. "Don't you think it's a little too early for that?"

"Pansy needed a house," I said. Harry started, but I interrupted him. "I'll explain some other time. Besides, Hermione's been thinking about it for a while now. She was going to move in sooner, if not for finding someone to rent the house. When Pansy came asking for our help, Hermione offered it."

"That is a very condensed explanation," Ginny pointed out.

"We'll explain someday, we promise," said Hermione. "For now, we have to take the kids to the Manor."

"Sure, sure," said Ginny. "We have to take the kids to the Burrow too anyway. Mum wants to see them."

"Say hi to her for me," said Hermione, giving Ginny and Harry a parting hug.

"Will do," said Harry, before they walked off into the mist again.

* * *

The ride home was spent in an awkward silence.

Rose and Scorpius glanced at one another often, then would glance at Hermione or me after. Hugo was staring out the window, admiring the view of the way to the Manor while Hermione fell asleep at the front seat.

When we arrived at the Manor, the kids hurriedly jumped out and ran into the house.

I reached over and patted Hermione softly on the cheek.

"Hermione, wake up...we're home."

She groaned a little, but she did not open her eyes.

"Wake up, Hermione, the kids are waiting."

She didn't reply.

I sighed, then kissed her on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You didn't have to do that here," she muttered.

I smirked. "Only way to wake you up, love...now come on, let's go."

We got out and I locked the car. She waited for me, then took my hand in hers.

"How are we going to explain to the kids about our...situation?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Let me deal with it," I told her. "Besides, they agreed to this too."

"Rose and Scorpius did, partly because it meant they'd be with each other more often," she said. "But Hugo..."

"We'll talk to them," I promised. "And I'm sure what you need to tell them will come to you. You are, after all, the brightest witch of our age."

She smiled, then we walked in.

Rose was sitting in the living room, reading, her trunk and Hugo's still lying around her feet.

Hugo and Scorpius were nowhere in sight.

"Where are Hugo and Scorpius?" Hermione asked.

Rose looked up from her book. "Scorpius said he'd go to his room...Hugo just went with him."

"Speaking of rooms..." said Hermione, "Would you want to see you room?"

Rose's eyes lit up with sudden interest. "Sure."

Hermione bit her lip. "Would it be okay if Draco showed you your room?"

Rose looked a little surprised. "Sure," she said again. "Why not?"

Hermione smiled. "Excellent." She turned to me. "I hope you're okay with this," she said quietly.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "I've never had a daughter, that's all."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, if you'll excuse me...I'll just get lunch ready."

Hermione slipped into the kitchen, leaving me and Rose alone.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Um...hi," I said.

"Hello," said Rose, looking just like Hermione when she was in a nervous wreck.

I walked over and picked up her trunk. "Let's go to your room," I said.

She nodded, and we walked in silence to the East Wing.

"So..." I said, "You and Scorpius are friends, I take it?"

Rose visibly blushed. "Um...yes, we are. He's one of my best friends, aside from Al."

Silence again.

Merlin, this was difficult.

I don't know why I was having a hard time; I was always very sociable.

But this felt...different.

"Are you okay with living here?" I asked again.

"Yes, I am," she answered. "Your house is very beautiful...very old fashioned. I like it."

"My mother," I said, "Scorpius' grandmother, designed most of this house. She loves any excuse to decorate the house; Christmas, Halloween, parties...she really enjoys decorating."

"She sounds like a nice lady," Rose said.

I smiled. "Yes, she was."

Rose frowned. "Was?"

"She died many years ago...maybe when you were still 10 years old."

"Oh," Rose said sadly. "I'm sorry. It would've been lovely to meet her."

"She would've loved to meet you too," I assured her. "She wanted to meet Hermione so badly too, did you know? She would've ran straight to the Ministry to do it. It was Father who stopped her."

"Oh," said Rose.

We arrived at her door. Scorpius' room was just in front of it; you could already hear him cleaning up his room.

I took out a bunch of keys and unlocked her door.

"Hermione knew what you wanted," I told her, "So I had the room decorated according to what she said you liked."

I opened the door; the room, unlike all others, was very - how do I say this - Gryffindor.

The carpet had been changed to red, the curtains gold. An ornate dresser was sitting next to a small closet. The bed was big enough for two people, and it was laden with golden pillows and red sheets.

Rose gaped at it, awed.

"I know it's not much, but - " I started, but it looked like I didn't have to.

Rose, just like Hermione, showed her appreciation by giving me a hug.

"Thank you so much!" she said. "It looks wonderful...I like it...thanks!"

My hands were suspended in mid-air.

I wasn't used to having a child this...affectionate.

Slowly, I patted her back. "Don't mention it."

She let go, and took her trunk inside.

"We'll just call you when lunch is ready."

She nodded, a smile on her face.

I closed the door behind me, and walked down to the kitchen where Hermione was waiting.

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

I was busy scrubbing a pot when a pair of arms snaked around my waist.

"So," I asked, "How did it go?"

"Just fine," said Draco. "Your daughter was very...affectionate."

I frowned. "You're not used to displays of affection, are you?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I wasn't raised that way, and Scorpius never really showed off much affection because of Astoria."

I smiled, and turned around to face him. "Well, get used to it," I said. "Rose does it often."

"She reminds me of you, you know that? Sweet, innocent, affectionate..."

"I wouldn't really say innocent..." I said.

Draco laughed.

"Anyway," he said, "It's your turn."

"My turn?" I asked, confused.

"It's your turn to talk with my son."

My eyes widened. "Now?"

"Yes," he smirked. "I dealt with your daughter now, now it's your turn."

"Where is he?" I asked. "In his room?"

"Yes," Draco answered. "He's up there, cleaning it. It's what he does everytime he comes home. I'm sure he would need the help."

"Draco...I..." I stuttered. "I don't know..."

"Don't worry about it," he assured me. "He likes you; he saw you as the ideal mother...what Astoria should have been to him."

"I don't know what say," I said.

"It'll come to you," he said. "Besides, time is running out. He'll be done soon; you'll have a harder time talking to him after."

I sighed. "At least show me the way there."

He smiled. "There," he pointed to a hallway on the second floor, with a sign saying 'East Wing'. "Just walk forward, and when you reach the end, the door to your right is Scorpius' room."

"Okay." I said.

Draco smiled, then kissed me sweetly. "You can do it, Hermione."

I nodded, then headed for Scorpius' room.

On the way, I was getting nervous.

What if Scorpius doesn't want me here?

What if Scorpius shuns me out?

What if he thinks I'm being foolish?

Time passed quickly; soon enough I was standing in front of a door with a name labelled 'Scorpius.'

Another sign was placed beneath it, in his handwriting, 'Do not enter without permission.'

That made me even more nervous.

I placed a hand on the door, and took a few deep breaths.

Finally, I knocked on the door three times.

Silence.

The door opened; Scorpius was taller than me, and fixed on his face was an inquisitive frown.

"Yes?" he asked; he looked so like Draco when he said that.

I swallowed. "Would it be alright if I talked to you for a moment?"

His lips twitched a little at the corners. He opened the door wider.

"Come in."

I stepped shyly into his room.

His room was big, but not as big as Draco's.

His carpet was a shade of emerald green, and his curtains were silver.

Almost everything in his room reminded me of Slytherin.

It was also very organized; except for the trunk still lying open on his bed.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" he said, not meeting my gaze.

I bit my lip.

I was silent for too long; he finally looked up.

When he saw the expression on my face, he started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like Rose when she's having a nervous breakdown," he said. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

His little joke made me laugh a little.

"So," he said, crossing his arms, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I just...well, I just want to know if you're okay with me here."

His hands dropped to his sides. He frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well," I said, feeling my face turn red, "I don't know. I'm not your mother, and here I am, in your father's house."

His face turned hard. "I've never had a mother. Astoria was never my mother, and she never will be," he said through gritted teeth.

My heart reached out toward the poor boy.

"If I can be the mother you needed," I told him, "Will you accept me here?"

He smiled a little. "I already accepted you."

I looked at him in surprise.

"I already accepted you," he repeated, "from the moment Father told me about the two of you. I wanted him to be happy, and I knew you could take care of me. Be the mother I never knew. I..." he stopped. "I wanted you to be my mother."

My maternal instincts washed over me.

I took a step forward and hugged the boy.

Scorpius was still for a moment, then hugged me back.

"I needed that," he said. "For a long time now."

I sniffed a little. "You need a mother...and I'll be the mother you never knew. You can count on it."

He smiled.

I walked to the door. "We'll just call you when lunch is ready...okay?"

"Sure," he said, then turned back to his trunk.

I closed the door, and stood still for a while.

Suddenly, I broke into a run.

I slammed right into Draco, and we both fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" he chuckled.

I buried my face in his chest.

"Did my son take out the best of you?"

I shook my head.

"Then what?" he asked, sitting up.

"He...he said he wanted me to be his mother."

Draco's eyes widened with surprise.

"He did?" he asked.

"Yes..." I said, wiping my eyes. "And...Merlin, he reminds me of trying to talk to you when you were in Sixth Year!"

He laughed. "Difficult, isn't it?"

"You got that right!" I cried.

He laughed again, then gathered me into his arms. "It'll be alright. At least we know he isn't going to be hard on you."

"True," I sniffed.

"It'll be fine," he said again, kissing me. "It will be alright."

I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I know it will."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! I really appreciate them.**

**Going off to watch SUCKER PUNCH!**

**Leave a review.**


	33. Questions

**A/N: Hey!**

**Since my dad won't let me use the darned computer (growl) I had to sneak out to use this.**

**I'm in so much trouble if he finds out. *Evil laugh***

**The song for this chapter is "Feeling Sorry" by Paramore.**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger_

The kids were at the Burrow, spending the day with James, Albus and Lily.

I stayed here, because of a headache that was threatening to break my skull apart.

It was six o'clock, and snowing, when Draco came home.

His cheeks were raw from the cold; he shook the snow out of his hair.

He looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Draco?" I got up, clutching my aching head.

I'd done everything I could to get rid of it, even taking aspirin...but nothing worked.

He sighed, sounding very annoyed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He removed his coat, and hung it near the door.

"No," he said, embracing me, "I am not."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much...I'm just stressed. So much work to do...so little time."

I drove my hands up and down his arm. "You want some tea?" I asked. "It might help calm down your nerves."

He smiled. "Tea would be brilliant."

He let go of me, and I set a kettle to boil.

I pulled out two mugs and two tea bags.

Draco was watching me from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

As I poured the water into the mugs, Draco wrapped his arms around my waist.

I placed a hand on top of his.

"I love you, Hermione," he said.

I smiled. "I love you too."

He took one mug from the counter, and took a sip.

"Mm...that feels good."

"Told you," I said, sitting down on a chair.

He sat down opposite me, taking another sip.

"So," I asked, "Mind telling me what happened before Harry and Ginny arrive with the kids?"

He set his mug down. "It was nothing...there was just a skirmish between the Magical Maintainance Department and the Board of Finance."

"About?" I said.

"How they weren't being paid enough for their jobs. I had to talk to everyone and listen to their complaints...then, right after, I had to file a few reports to the Minister about it; then, Kingsley asked me to talk to the Board of Finance about the problem. The Board of Finance dismissed the issue, starting another uproar from the employees. It was chaos."

"I shouldn't have taken the day off, then," I said. "I could've been there to help you."

"You didn't need to be there," he shrugged. "Kingsley said you weren't really needed today."

"But you needed me...I mean, look at what happened to you," I said. "So stressed and tired."

He smiled. "You're so concerned for me all the time."

"That is because I love you."

He scooted over next to me, and kissed me. "And I love you."

The doorbell rang just then.

We got up to open it.

Scorpius came in first, followed by Rose, then Hugo, then Harry and Ginny.

All looked very chilled and tired...with a single exception.

Hugo did not only look tired, but he also looked very, very pissed.

I frowned. He'd been like this for days now.

"Hey, guys," said Harry, yawning. He looked like hell.

"Hey, Harry," said Draco, rasing an eyebrow.

"You look awful, Harry," I shook my head.

Ginny smiled. "He's cold and sleepy...I reckon he'd conk right out when his head touches the pillow when we get home."

True enough, Harry curled up on the couch then started snoring.

Scorpius and Rose were huddled next to the fireplace, talking quietly, obviously unaware I was watching.

I glanced at Draco; he too, was watching the two.

Ginny's eyes followed ours, then she smirked.

"I'm sleepy," Hugo muttered. "Can I go to bed?"

I broke my stare away and turned to Ginny. "Did they eat dinner?" I asked her.

Ginny snorted. "They couldn't _stop_ eating dinner. Bloody hell, Mum kept feeding them; I had to yell at her to stop fattening the children up. I was starting to get afraid she planned to eat them, like in _Hansel and Gretel._"

I laughed. "Okay," I turned to Hugo, "Wash up first before you sleep."

Hugo grunted, then walked off to his room.

"I'd like to go to bed too," said Rose. "It's awfully cold, and I don't want to be awake when it gets colder."

"Same here," Scorpius added.

I glanced at Draco. He nodded his head minutely.

"Alright, go ahead," I said.

The two said their goodnights to us, then headed to their rooms.

When we heard the last door close, Ginny shook Harry by the arm.

"Harry, get up," she whispered.

Harry snored even louder.

"Harry," she said, slapping his arm, "get up!"

Harry stirred a little, then went back to snoring.

Ginny, irritated, pushed Harry off the couch.

Harry fell on the floor with a thud, then he sat up.

Draco and I were laughing, and Ginny looked at Harry, hands on her hips.

"Sorry," he told Ginny sheepishly. "We should get going," he added.

"You sure you don't want some tea first?" I offered. "It's still hot."

"No thanks," said Ginny, putting her coat on, and helping Harry with his. "It's late, we have to get going."

"Say hello to James, Albus and Lily for us," I said, opening the door for them.

They waved, before Disapparating.

I closed the door behind me, and Draco pulled me close again.

"It's so cold," he said. "And you're so warm," he said contentedly.

I blushed. "You're warm too," I said, nodding off on his chest.

We were silent for a while, contemplating the quiet moment together.

"Hugo's been acting strange these days," I told Draco.

"So it seems," he said.

I looked at him. "I reckon I should go talk to him."

"Why?"

I gaped at Draco. "Well, he's my son! I should talk to him if he has problems."

Draco sighed, then let me go. "Do you want to eat anything after?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm good. I'll just go talk to him, then I'll go to bed."

He smiled. "I'll be waiting for you."

I kissed him, then made my way to Hugo's room.

"Hugo?" I asked, opening the door.

Hugo was staring out the window. He looked at me and said, rather rudely, "What?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He didn't answer. He turned back to the window.

I sighed. The boy definitely had a problem.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, closing the door. I sat down on his bed.

He stared icily outside.

"Hugo," I said firmly, "You can talk to me. What is wrong?"

Hugo was silent for a moment, then he turned to face me.

"How easy it was for you to forget Dad."

My eyes widened at my son, shock and pain pulsing through me.

"Hugo..."

"How could you, Mum?" he said bitterly. "How could you replace Dad, just like that?"

I sighed, and placed a hand on Hugo's shoulder. He backed away a little.

"Hugo...it's not like that."

"Then explain."

"I..." I paused.

I did not know where to begin.

Merlin, why, of all people, did my own son have to question how I felt?

"I didn't forget Dad, Hugo. I didn't, and I never will."

He turned to the window again. "So what is Draco? Someone to cover the hole Dad left?"

I was lost for words. How could Hugo even think of me that way?

"No...Draco is not that."

"Then _explain!" _Hugo hissed. "I'm not a child anymore, Mum! I'm sixteen already; I deserve to know!"

"I..." My eyes filled with tears.

He was right.

Hugo was no longer a child.

No, he was growing up.

He deserved to know.

"I didn't forget Dad, Hugo. I never will. I just...I just fell in love again."

"Fell in love again?" he said sharply. "Or re-ignited a fire?"

Once again, I was shocked at how much of the truth my son had found out.

I sighed, and got up. "Come with me. I think it's time I showed you something."

* * *

**A/N: Oh...Hugo is a little edgy here.**

**Please leave a review! I don't know when I'll be able to post again (sigh) but I promise a good chapter for you people!**


	34. Answers

**A/N: Hey!**

**I'm sorry I didn't update in so long...been laying low for a while.**

**But I'm baaack!**

**Anyway, you might find a little bit of dejavu in this chapter, so if it feels a little repetitive, sorry about that.**

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

I unlocked the door to my office; Draco had given me an office of my own a few days previously.

It was right next to his own.

I opened a cabinet; inside was an intricately carved marble Pensieve.

Hugo's hard face twitched a little when he saw it.

I smiled just a tiny bit; nobody ever saw my Pensieve, except Harry, Ginny, Ron and Draco.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I told Hugo. "I begged Kingsley to let me keep it; I loved it the first time I saw it."

Hugo didn't even smile at my little joke.

I frowned again, and brought the Pensieve out.

I placed my wand to my temple and extracted the one memory I knew would explain everything.

"This," I said, dropping the silver memory into the Pensieve, "will tell you everything."

Hugo looked at me once, then dipped his head into the water.

I joined him shortly after.

I gasped for breath; I was standing right in the middle of my old house, the house I now let Pansy use.

Hugo was staring at the scene in front of us; my memory self had just turned the ring three times.

I saw Ron's disembodied ghost appear.

"Ron?" My memory self asked. "Is that...is that really you?"

He smiled widely. I smiled too, because I remembered that my heart used to beat frantically when I saw that smile.

But I knew it wasn't going to beat like that this time.

Not when it was meant to be with someone else forever.

"Hello again, Hermione," said Ron. I could see the way I cried when he said that.

Hugo could see it too.

"Harry, Ginny." Ginny burst into tears. A few tears had escaped Harry's eye too.

"Good to see you again, mate," said Harry, his voice very hoarse.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO US, RON?" Ginny burst out angrily. I laughed.

Ron stared at her incredulously.

"WHY? DO YOU KNOW THE EMOTIONAL STRESS YOU PUT ON ME? ON HARRY? ON HERMIONE? ON MUM? WHAT THE EFFING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

She looked at Ron, then me, then Draco.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?"

"Ginny, did I mean to leave you? Did I want to leave you?" Ron asked sincerely.

Ginny pouted.

"Come on, Ginny," said Ron. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to go yet. I love you all..."

I laughed, remembering this part.

Draco cleared his throat.

"Okay, not including Malfoy," Ron shrugged. He stopped abruptly. "Hold on a second. What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I'm a friend here?" said Draco.

"Seriously? I thought Harry, Ginny and Hermione were trying to make an idiot out of me. You're friends with Harry?"

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, I am. I've been his friend for a long time, Ronald. I'm friends with Ginny and Hermione too, if you're going to ask."

Ron looked taken aback at that. "Uh...okay then..."

Ron turned to my memory self, and I could see that I still loved him back then.

Back when I still belonged to him.

"Hey, Mione."

"Hi, Ron."

"I missed you," I said. "Can I touch you? I don't want to see my hand go right through you." He laughed at that.

"Why don't you try?"

Personally, right now, I did not want to watch my reactions.

It felt wrong.

Like I was cheating on Draco.

I shrugged away the thought.

"Oh, Ron," I said, hugging him.

"Why did you leave me?"

"You know I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, before I died, you told me to be careful? Well...I'm real sorry I didn't listen."

My memory self cried even harder.

"When do you ever listen to me?"

"True." He looked at me. "But I'm so, so sorry for leaving you. You know I'll give anything to be with you again."

I glanced at Draco. He looked lonely, and sad.

I couldn't help myself; I took a step toward the memory Draco.

Then I remembered he couldn't see, hear or feel me anyway.

Ron straightened. "I can feel something...it's pulling me back."

"You're leaving?" I asked.

He brushed my cheek. "Unfortunately, love, I have to. I cannot stay here forever."

"But I don't want you to go!" I pleaded. "Can't you stay longer?"

"I cannot," he said. "They're calling me back. I have to go."

I looked up. "They?"

He nodded. "They." He looked up at Harry. "It's a great place, you know, on the other side. I've met Sirius, Lupin and Fred again. I also met your mum and dad, Harry. They were real nice to me." Harry smiled.

Draco looked up.

He and I had talked about this lately; he misses his parents a lot.

"No, your dad isn't there. I _think. _I haven't been on the other side long enough to discover the other souls there. Your mum was nice, though, Draco."

Draco smiled. "Thanks, Ron."

Ron smiled akwardly at Draco. I could see that he slowly started to fade.

"Don't go yet! I have so much to tell you!" I whimpered.

"I have to, Hermione. I told you, I can't stay. I want to, but I can't," he said wistfully.

"But promise me one thing, Hermione. You have to promise me, right now, and you have to promise you won't break it."

"I promise," I said.

He held my face in his hands.

Once again, I had to repress the feeling of guilt.

"Promise me you'll get over me. Live again, be happy. I don't want to see you sad, crying over me all the time."

"You can see?" I asked.

"I see you do it all the time. I'm watching over you, Hermione. I always am. And I hate it when you're so sad. Be happy again, Mione. For me. Live again, fall in love again. I don't care with whom, just be happy."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, Ron? What if she fell in love with Krum again? Or McLaggen?"

Ron laughed; he sounded distant. "Okay, fine. I guess I do care with whom. But...please, Hermione. Be _happy. _For me."

"Okay," I choked out.

He smiled at me tenderly, and kissed my forehead. "And so, until forever, my love. Thank you for all the years I spent with you."

He turned to Harry. "So long, mate."

"Bye Ron. Tell my parents and Sirius I love them."

"Goodbye, Ginny. You're such a great little sister, you know that?" Ron said, hugging Ginny.

"I hate you, Ron," she said, though she smiled. She too, was crying.

Finally, Ron turned to Draco.

"Sorry about picking on you, Ron, back in the day," said Draco, running his fingers ruefully through his hair.

"No problem, mate," said Ron. "Take care of her," he said, glancing at me.

Draco looked at him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, c'mon," he said. "I know you do. You're even closer to her than Ginny. Never thought that could happen, d'you know that? You and all your Pureblood crap."

Draco laughed. "Alright, Ron. Of course I'll take care of her."

He turned to me again. He was really fading fast now; I could see right through him.

"Goodbye, Hermione," he said, before finally disappearing.

The memory faded away, and Hugo and I emerged from the Pensieve, gasping.

Hugo had tears in his eyes; I could tell he missed Ron.

I looked at him for one long moment.

"Now do you understand why?" I asked him softly.

He nodded. "So...so Dad wanted this?"

"In a way," I told him. "He wanted me to be happy again. He wanted me to fall in love again. He wanted me to start living again."

"And so...and so..."

"So I did," I said. "Draco makes me very happy, Hugo. I hope you understand. It might hurt you to know that Draco has made me happier than I have ever been in my life...but it is the truth."

Hugo was lost in my words.

"It feels like he's been the one for me after all this time, I just never realized it until your dad died." I swallowed, concluding to my son how I felt in four simple, meaningful words: "I love him, Hugo."

Hugo looked at me with sorry eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry I judged you, Mum," he said.

"It's alright," I said, giving him a hug. "You needed to know."

"It was very wrong of me to judge how you felt."

"You're still young," I told him. "You will learn from your mistakes."

"Mum?" he asked.

"Yes?"

He paused for a while. "Does...does Draco...like me?"

I smiled. "Yes, Hugo. He likes you, very much."

"Can you tell him that I'm learning to like him too?"

I laughed. "Of course, I will."

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! Oh, and if you haven't tried my other fic, "Black Vow", now is a great time to read it!**

**This is a bit off topic...who is your favorite American Idol contestant? (Scotty, anyone?)**


	35. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**MY DEAR READERS:**

**I know it's been waaay too long since I'd updated this story...and I think it's time for you to know why.**

**I am sorry to say that I will be putting HWY on HIATUS.**

**I know, I know, the horror, the pain. It hurts me too to stop, knowing I won't hear from you for a while.**

**But don't you think it would be a little bit better if I stopped this story for a while so, when I come back, I can give you a better story? I'm so, so sorry, but it's been coming on for a while that I'm losing my touch on this story. I personally think it would be better to take a temporary break from this story, and reassess my inspirations.**

**Do not worry, I will not give up writing this story. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I can still assure you that I will never, EVER give up writing this story for anything. I just need a break, that's all.**

**Please understand. I am so sorry...but I really need this break to find my inspiration again, so I can continue writing this story not just 'for the sake of'.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL, AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.**

**Violet Teardrops**


End file.
